


When Beret Meets Zoomie

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Adventures, Chris is 24, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Green Beret!Piers, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance, Smut, descriptions of mild torture, ex airman Chris, versatile Chris/Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated at his lack of motivation in the Green Berets, Piers meets a young discharged airman with similar inclinations.<br/>Sparks fly, bodies entwine and destinies are wrought as two young soldiers, two fiery hearts and two kindred spirits find their way through love, passion and purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

> AU idea of what it'd be like for Piers meeting young Chris, post air force, pre S.T.A.R.S. Takes one to know one.  
> Edit: this is no longer a one shot but its own story. Plenty of smut with a solid plotline.

“Good evening Sir, welcome to Zany’s bar and bistro.” The redhead waitress gave the usual welcoming smile, but Piers could see her taking an extra second to look him over. He’s well used to looks. Clean cut, buff military guys always catch the eye, and he was wearing his motorcycle leathers and had his red helmet tucked under his arm.

“For one please.” He gave a nod and stood tall.

“Yes sir, would you prefer the bar or a table?”

“Table please, if you could.”

“It’s crowded tonight, but follow me please.”

The waitress lead Piers through the packed house to a pair of connected small tables for four on which there was a lone occupant on the booth seat. She pulled out a chair diagonally opposite and left Piers with a menu with a slight apologetic smile.

Piers flashed a courtesy smile and sat down, placing the helmet on the chair next to him and quickly fixed his helmet hair. He took a quick look around the place. Zany’s is a usual haunt of the local military folk being close to an academy, but it still had its fair share of family and upper class patrons. It’s not usually rowdy, with most of the servicemen opting for the cheaper and wilder bar scene elsewhere, but Piers comes here because of the food. He stole a glance at the brunet sharing the table across him. He was still in the midst of enjoying a couple of tacos with the sauce running all over his fingers and plate. He was wearing a leather jacket and white t-shirt underneath. His short hair was still reminiscent of a serviceman and he had the sharp posture and firm medium build to match his training.

The brunet looked up, gave a slight nod up and a half grin at Piers before gesturing back to his food. His gaze was friendly and intriguing, but he had an air of all too familiar despondence that made Piers hurt a little.

“Evening Sir, any drinks to start with?” The waitress with flowing golden locks was by his side.

“One of the Zany’s pale ales please, and I’m ready to order. Rib eye, medium rare please, with steamed vegies and peppercorn gravy.” It was almost his usual here. 

His companion took the opportunity to order another beer.

He took off the riding jacket he had on and put it over his chair as he looked around the room. The bar was still fairly empty. Seems there’s nobody drowning in their sorrows yet this night.

Thud.

Piers looked back at the table to see his dining companion just slammed his empty glass back onto the table. It was probably a whisky or some sort of liquor. Guess he was wrong about the drowning part, but perhaps he was right about the sorrow part.

“Evenin’” He shot out a friendly greeting. He’s by no means a super social sort, but the guy was almost demanding attention, and it was only polite to greet a fellow lone patron after all.

“What’s up, soldier.” The voice was still focused. It was slightly coarse and had an edge, but was still young and warm at its core. Piers smiled inwardly. Perhaps the man was trying to pull off a tough guy act but couldn't mask his natural kindness.

“Just having my usual. They have the best steak here for miles around.” He said, placing a hand on the beer that just arrived and taking a sip. “Decent house brew too.”

“You seem a bit young for this place.” Gosh, he’s being judged already? He just has a baby face and clean cut features.

“Speak for yourself sir.” He’d put the man to be no more than a year or two older than himself.

“Oh yeah? You’re like 19 or something?” The man cocked an eyebrow and Piers found himself raising his right back.

“Actually I’m 22.”

“Well shit. You look like a kid.”

Piers shrugged. He’s drinking in a bar. He would have been older than 19 to be let in. “And you’re like 30?”

“Shit. Am I that rough round the edges now? I’m only 24.” The man looked visibly worried for a second, but then grinned when he caught Piers laughing. He had a nice guy charm when he does manage to smile.

“You’re a daring one. What are you, a grunt? Jarhead?”

“Almost. I’m in the Special Forces actually. I’ve just returned after a long deployment in the Far East.”

“Holy shit. Haven’t seen a Green Beret around here for a while. You’re probably good with a gun then.” The man suddenly seemed to have warmed up to Piers and his eyes showed more than a hint of friendliness.

“I do decent.” Piers shrugged. He’d like to think he was a likeable guy regardless of what he does.

“You’re a gunner too? Beret? Navy SEAL?”

“Zoomie. Well, ex zoomie.” There was a hint of disappointment in the gruff voice. It’s always hard to leave the squad, but he seemed too young and fit to have been discharged or retired. Piers decided not to push it.

“Always have a mark of respect for our airmen. They go through enough hauling us around.”

He held up his glass as his companion’s beer also arrived and they exchanged a cheer.

“My name is Piers, Piers Nivans. Special Forces Sniper. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Chris Redfield. Ex Air Force, used to be a Captain.” The medium brown eyes gave a flash and a nod. Despite the outward dejectedness, there was still a lot of life and ambition in those eyes.

“First time to the Far East?” He asked.

“Second. I’ve spent time in Japan on exchange during my degree.” The Berets are usually highly educated, due to the emphasis on language and cultural awareness. He was probably selected for the Far East operation because of his prior experience, even if he still considered his Japanese to be only serviceable. The food was great though. The Japanese could be even fussier than the Americans are about their beef.

“I’ve flown over a couple of times, joint military exercises and such on our carriers there.” Chris gave a shrug.

“What did you used to fly?”

“Pretty much everything. Jet fighters mostly, helicopters, civilian and military transports. If it got wings I can probably fly the thing.” He gave a confident smirk. He clearly loved flying. Most airforce guys do.

“Well dang. I’m more of a land vehicles man. APCs, tanks, Humvees, buses, taxis for the officers, haha.” He laughed at himself.

“Yeah, military top brass sure like making themselves feel important.” Chris gave an understanding nod.

“I like my bike though. Kawasaki. Goes like the devil.” He gave the helmet a pat.

“Shit, you’d get along with my sister. Little thing’s only 18 but I just got her bike and license a couple months ago. Set me back some she did. It’s only a learner bike but she’s been having fun.” The man visibly softened at the mention of his sister. They’re obviously attached and shared close bonds.

“If she’s anything near as cute as you are perhaps we need an introduction, Chris?” Piers gave a smirk.

“Oh. Um, yeah. She’s pretty.” Chris suddenly studied Piers over looking him up and down. Shit. Protective older brother mode.  
“Still, a real serving Green Beret would be miles ahead of those mommy’s boys she hangs around with.” He gave a snort. Evidently Piers had passed the test. “At least she being on a bike keeps the boys in check.” He absently mindedly stroked the glass in his hand, but was still staring warmly at Piers.

Piers blushed a little. He did call Chris cute…even if he feigned interest in his sister. He found himself studying over Chris too. He had nice, long eyebrows, strong, masculine features, and his gaze was subconsciously tracing his dogtags under the white t shirt. Piers found the paradoxical combination of dejection and optimism somehow alluring. He was a captain too, and at that young age, he must have accomplished a lot to have gone so far.

“My eyes are up here you know.” He gave a jump as their eyes met again. Chris was staring as openly and intently as he was. He had half a smirk in his face, but his eyes were flickering playfully. Piers could see he could have gotten any lady he wanted, but why was he studying him like that? Was he interested? He even turned around to see if there was a pretty single lady behind him just to be sure, but nope, it was just him. He felt a little embarrassed, but not unpleasant at the attention. He felt himself harden slightly in the pants thinking those thoughts.

Their eye play was interrupted thankfully by the arrival of Piers’ dinner. Piers smiled and took up his cutlery, giving a nod as Chris got started on his final taco.

They made no effort to hide gawking and leering at each other as they ate, as if it was some game of dare and bravado, each trying to looking as cool and suggestive as they could. Piers went to a great display of cutting his steak gracefully and wrapping his lips sensually on the tender, juicy meat. Chris retaliated by running his taco juices over all of his fingers and palms and roughly licked over his thick fingers and knuckles and crunching his tacos. Piers was growing more pink with the suggestiveness and he drank way faster than he normally would, but the alcohol exacerbated his flush, if anything. He felt like he was in the losing end of the deal and had no idea what he was getting into. He decided in the end to just ignore Chris and eat his steak. He liked good food anyhow.

“How’re you liking your meat, soldier?” The suggestive voice whispered, low with seduction. Piers looked up to find Chris now sitting directly opposite, wiping his hands on the napkin as he finished and cleaning himself with condensation from the glass.

“It’s good. Nice and moist, and fills me right up.” He dared himself to say it.

He suddenly felt a knee graze against his motorbike knee guards as Chris leaned in, his voice dripping with seduction.

“I know where you can get a good stuffing, beret.”

Piers suddenly could smell Chris’ scent- his cologne reminded him of the ocean, and underneath there was a slight trace of Chris’ own masculinity.

“Why’re you after me anyway? You can have any girl you wanted.” He gave a slight pout, furrowing his brow slightly. He didn’t want to be some plaything, some notch on the bedpost.

The knee bumped into his again and he felt their calves graze across one another. “Why not? You seemed lost, wounded and hurt.”

“Oh, and you’re a counsellor now? Preying on the weak just because you can?” He struck on the offensive, because it’s too uncomfortable otherwise. He was fine. He wasn’t weak or wounded.

“Uh… actually I just thought you needed a friend.” The thick brown brows had furrowed and scowled. He was drumming his fingers on the table to follow the guitar rift playing in the background.

“What? You’re the one drowning your sorrows in whisky here.” He looked up, feeling suddenly exposed. How did he know?

“I was, but I recognise that look in your face. You’re the best of the best, but it’s not enough. You know it’s not enough. You know you could do more, so much more, but you’re doubting yourself. Doubting that your heart is in it. Doubting that even with your abilities and praises, you’ll still amount to nothing. Just another grunt bossed around pushing paper or following orders. Sure, you can do this, you’re good at this, but it’ll never take you where you want to be.” He may be young, but he had the insight and season of an officer and the tone to match.

“Fuck.” Piers leaned back. Chris struck the chord in his heart. One he dared not prod at himself.

“Takes one to know one.” He shot back. He didn’t know what made him say it. Instinct perhaps?

“Hmm. You have good intuition. But yes, I know that look because I used to wear it so well.” Chris stopped rubbing his leg and he also sat up in acknowledgement. He put both palms on the table and took a deep breath.

“I was discharged. With honors thankfully, but only just.  I disobeyed a direct order. One to abandon my squaddies to certain doom for the sake of the mission. I decided the lives of my fellow zoomies were more important. They decided to wash their hands clean off me. I made it out unscathed only because I had an officer who trusted in me.” Chris shrugged. “So be it. If that’s military life then fuck it, I’m outta there. I’m more than a sacrificial pawn in their power games. My life matters more than that. If I’m going to throw it away, it’s going to be my decision.”

Piers gave a nod for him to continue. He knew better than to ask questions at this point and dug into a mouthful of beans.

“My friends- they were grateful, but they chose to stay on. I’d brought disrepute and shit to our unit. They respected my decision, but they were ready to die for their cause. I would have been too, but there was clearly another way around that situation and my officers refused to acknowledge it. It was all about political motivation. The shit wanted to use the casualty and bad press for their personal gain in the ranks, to deface the power of the current air chief and make some kind of statement. It was all lies and manipulation. Dying for a cause is one thing. Dying for the power play of some screwed up top brass was all kinds of fucked up. I said, ‘fuck it, I’m out of there’. I can still shoot a bottle cap across 500 yards with a split second aim. I can snipe the eyes off a sparrow in flight. I’ll find something.”

Piers felt the emotional gap close between himself and the former airman. He’s been finding it hollow in the Berets too. He was damned excellent at what he did, but his heart wasn’t in it. He was a top sniper, but he was also a lone wolf. He was always deployed on his own. Camouflaged on a nest, or a ditch, or on a hunk of rock the middle of nowhere, watching, waiting for hours on end, then maybe fire a couple of shots, hit some targets and wait for evac. It was so removed from the action it was almost like a passive task, as if he wasn’t an instrument in a real war. He was praised, respected, lauded as an exceptional soldier, but it also made him an outcast, a fable, a poster cardboard cutout. He didn’t have friends. People would praise him but walk on seeking and preferring the company and solace of their own mediocrity. Officers would pat him on the back but never genuinely cared for him as a person. They didn’t treat him like a fellow soldier or human. He was like an ideal, a robot, a tool, a manufactured demo. Why else was he dining alone in a bar full of soldiers on a Friday night? His excellence was a gift and a curse. But this guy Redfield. He understood. He was a loner too. He saw Piers for what he was, not what he was made out to be.

“Chris. I’m sure you will.” He found himself saying. “You’re… absolutely right, I’m losing my heart in it too. Maybe we’ll find our way one day.”

Chris reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Course we will. If I have to start my own organisation someday for a cause I believe in. I will.” His eyes were burning with confidence and resolve. “And if you believe in me, I’d be honoured to have you along.” He gave the shoulder a firm squeeze as he broke out into an innocent, almost boyish smile.

Piers said nothing, just smiling right back.

“Come on, let’s get going.” Chris left some bills on the table before Piers could protest and pulled him out.

Piers lost track of what he was doing, and before long he found himself on his bike to Chris’ place, following his pickup truck. He was feeling uneasy on the inside. Here he was, following some stranger home he’d just met hours ago. Sure, all of his military buddies were far more casual in their encounters, but Piers had never dared go that far. He was only there for dinner! Besides, he’s never really done anything with a guy. Or a girl for that matter. He’s had girlfriends, but he always treated them as the gentlemen he was brought up to be. It wasn’t hard, considering he never had the physical attraction for them even when they threw themselves in his arms. Chris though. He felt aroused, and oddly comforted by the young dejected pilot. He was someone who stood to his ideals, who followed his own moral compass and willing to give up a respectable position for it. It’s something Piers hope he could do one day. He’s glad he’s never been conflicted bout his orders so far, but he wonders which side he will choose when it comes to the conscience of the greater good vs chain of command.

“Come.” Chris dragged him into the doorway even as Piers was still contemplating turning back. The touch got the better of him, and he found himself pulling off his boots along with Chris as they stepped in.

He had a light awareness that the apartment was clean and tidy but he lost track of his thoughts when he felt a pair of strong arms at his sides pulling him in. Suddenly their hips met, and he felt his erection shoved onto Chris’ thigh, and felt the hot bulge of the airman doing likewise. Chris was a couple of inches taller than himself and he felt a light, electrifying kiss on his forehead that seemed to have triggered a shut off button for his rational thought. His body protested at the advance. He was being too rash, he’d barely known the guy. He’s not the casual flirty type. However his heart felt strangely comfortable and captivated. What they hadn’t finish communicating in speech they continued through touch. He felt Chris’ desires, passions, ideals, wants in his touch. He felt Chris could read him from the contact on his forehead, the hand on his hair. That two soldiers who spent years in combat honing their bodies and abilities communicated far better kinaesthetically than verbally or visually.

He had a vague recollection that he was exploring by instinct. His fingers were moving and groping the firm narrow waist of the broadly built airman in excitement and delight. He let Chris help him out of his motorcycle jacket, tossing it on the sofa and he in turn helped him out of his leather jacket, catching the lettering that said 'RedWing'. He could smell the beer breath as his lips were pressed by Chris’ affirmative, almost dominating touch. He held still as the lips and tongue snaked their way onto his own, the strange warmth tickling and rubbing against his demanding entry. He felt his face being cradled as a rough thumb rubbed over his smooth cheek, the warm brown eyes gazing into the depths of his soul as his jaw opened and accepted the tongue.

He was at a loss for action, just letting the invading tongue explore his oral cavity. He felt a flutter of fear at the loss of control and the foreign entry.  He felt his own tongue being prodded and stirred and he met and duelled the invader, trying to find moments to breathe and trying to process and hold onto the strange and fleeting sensations he felt in his mouth and lips and tongue even as their hips grinded against each other through their thick pants. He was running his fingers over the broad square shoulders, feeling their strength and responsibility, courage and determination. He felt over the man’s ribs and sides, feeling the lightly pounding, steadfast heartbeats, a march of self-assurance and confidence.

Chris’s fingers were starting to undo the buttons of Piers’ polo and Piers ran his own hand inside Chris’, feeling the firm ridges and protrusions of each ab, each muscle on Chris’ back and the erect hard nipples on the sculpted torso. He felt the cool air and Chris’ warm touch as his own shirt was removed, and Chris broke his kiss to toss his own on the floor. The coolness was replaced with Chris’ body heat as he gave a whistle at the sight of Piers’ toned naked torso. They rubbed their bare chest onto one another. Curious but gratified at the unusual touch. Their bodies were similar in tone and firmness, hones from years of discipline and training, strong and ready killing machines capable of piloting and wielding the most deadly vehicles and weaponry. Right now they were the delights and desires of two aching, lonely hearts that were so joyous to find a partner so similar to their ideals. They felt their hearts beating as one even as their awkward, inexperienced exploration kept their limbs intertwined and their bodies entangled with passion and unashamed want.

Chris guided Piers to his room and laid him onto the bed made to military satisfaction. Piers looked up to see the eyes dancing with respect, lust and desire as the brown hair slicked back with pomade was pressing against his own spikes. Piers withdrew from the gaze, filled with lust but also in trepidation at what is to come. He felt the hands come to either side of his waist, tugging and loosening his belt buckle and he shuddered at the intimacy and expectation. He didn’t know what he was doing, trying to reach a hand to cup Chris’ ass and tugging at the back of his belt, but the jeans held on.

He heard the clang as his buckle was loosened and his motorcycle leathers were opened. He felt the freedom as his fly was unzipped and Chris’ hand grazed his aching member to expose and free Piers from his leathers. Piers gave a soft groan even as Chris traced his palm around his ass and gave it a light smack. “Fuck, this leather is turning me on Piers. Never thought I'd have a thing for bikies.”

Chris unzipped and dropped his jeans in an instant and they both kicked their pants off to the floor as Chris laid himself over Piers in want. They groaned as their hips again made contact through the underwear. Piers was in his red briefs, and Chris in his white and navy boxer briefs. Piers dared himself to look down and saw Chris’ inviting bulge snaking its way out and teasing Piers’ own. He flexed his member and felt the head escape from his waistband and dug towards his navel. He gave a moan and Chris pressed his hips onto the pink, glistening member, wetting his treasure trail with Piers’ precum. He clearly liked what he saw, and Piers felt suddenly shy but proud at the same time.

Chris slipped his hand in the fabric between Piers’ firm milky buns and freed Piers from his confinements, staring at the totally naked form of the sniper and beret laid before him on his own bed. Piers had blushed and he curled himself up slightly from the embarrassment, yet he was comforted and turned on by the animalistic way Chris was hungry for his body. He dared himself to reach for Chris’ bulge and found the wetspot on the warm briefs. He grasped and traced the length of the long, engorged member in the fabric and gave a smile as he saw the expression change on Chris’ strong features. He rubbed and lightly wanked the thick, dripping cock through the fabric and was rewarded with a low, primal growl.

Chris gripped his arm and was guiding his movements as his other hand found Piers’ member and was spreading the precum all over Piers’ tip in circles. Chris finally tossed his briefs aside and Piers could make out his long tube of darkened flesh over a thick brown bush, and he made out the clear outlines of his low hanging testicles between his proportioned, muscular thighs. He bit his lip thinking how hot and perfect Chris’ package was and he reached a hand to cup and weigh the low hanging balls. Chris moaned at once at the contact on his masculine pride and his face was contorted in pleasure and agony. Piers massaged the firm flesh gently even as he felt Chris returning the favour on his own ballsack. Chris shifted and propped himself on his arms around Piers and he grounded their sacks together with Piers touch. Piers was holding both their baskets of masculinity gently while Chris thrust along, both trembling and moaning from the delight and intoxicating sensations. He felt his shaft stimulated at the rubbing of Chris’ member and they were soon rubbing both their cocks against one another, the twin cylinders of steel engorged and filled to the brim with desire and lust. He dared as he could to wrap a hand around both members but his reach fell short. He had to use both his palms for manual stimulation as Chris continued thrusting and he was jerking furiously. Perhaps this was what guys do together, just rubbing off and pressing their dicks on one another, feeling the friction of skin on skin, and erection against erection. He found it strangely primal, raw and masculine. He liked it. He was entranced at the rhythmic dance of Chris' hips as his narrow waist swayed like a snake with a practiced movement.  It was so fluid and natural compared to his eager but irregular thrusts.

At some point Chris collapsed and laid on top of Piers, their chests heaving and slick from sweat and contact on one another. They looked at their bodies and recognised how similar they were. A pair of firm, masculine torsos with solid definition which were still limber and graceful. The firm pecs, the toned abs, the narrow waist, the slender thighs and thick twinned arousal. This was like having sex with himself, yet so much hotter. Piers knew at this moment that it was right. That his attraction was undeniably to one of the same sex. One who could be his partner and equal. One who could understand him not just in words and thought, but also from touch and passion.

“Chris…” He moaned from the recognition, his voice filled with longing and desire.

“I’ve got you Piers.” The caring eyes comforted Piers. He could see he was scared and experienced, and while he didn’t know much better, he’s a soldier, a pilot who flew by instinct.  He trusted that his body can handle whatever it needs to do as it always had.

“I’ve never… done anything before.”

“With a guy? Me neither.” He gave a light stroke on Pier’s hair, feeling the light damp spikes cling onto his fingertips.

“With… anybody.” Piers looked down, fixating his gaze on Chris’ nipple and biting his lower lip.

“Shit Piers. Hot guy like you… ace sniper of the berets, fucking best of the best, cream of the crop, never been laid?” He felt Chris’ breath over his face and he whistled his appreciation of Piers’ body. Chris’ erection suddenly felt hotter and bigger than it already had. "You're fucking sex on legs Piers."

Piers wriggled and dug his hardness into Chris. “Never done anything. Never found the right person. I… don’t even know what’s going to happen.” He looked at Chris with bewildered, uneasy pupils.

“I don’t know either. How far do you want to go?” Chris scratched his head. Everything felt good and right. He’s never taken it from behind, but he’s never done anal either.

“I….” Piers traced his fingers across Chris’ sinewy arms and looked at the ceiling. “I don’t know.” He felt his cheeks burn pink, and the flush had made its way down his neck.

“Mmm… you’re so cute Piers.” Chris was kissing lightly the patches of pink, following its glow from Piers’ cheeks, to his ears and down his neck. “It’d be an honour for me to be your first.”

“Oh…. God...” Piers shuddered when Chris kissed his neck, right down before his collarbone and his body spasmed from the intense contact. “What the heck was that?”

“Guess I found one of your pleasure centres,” Chris raised an eyebrow as he traced his tongue in little circles around the smooth supple flesh. He was pleased at himself. A few kisses and he already found a spot. “Got anymore?”

“Um….I have no idea…. “ Piers stammered. Chris was kissing down to his chest, his solar plexus, his nipples. He writhed under Chris’ weight as his nipples were teased and lightly bitten. It was a strange but pleasurable sensation and he felt himself leaking even more precum. It was like he was the recruit and Chris was the doctor at his army physicals looking for hot spots, or he was the rookie and Chris was the pro instructor, taking charge and teaching him about his own body.

Chris placed both palms at Piers’ side and squeezed, making the young sniper lose his breath and chuckle at the contact. Chris gave a light tickling on his ribs and Piers responded by giggling and rolling around.  
“Looks like another spot Piers.” Chris gave a loving look. Piers was so excitable. It was so different connecting man to man. Piers was shy but it was obvious when his buttons were pressed. He liked the easy feedback and how open Piers was. Women he’s been with usually just get scared. They love the idea and fantasy of fucking a soldier but they rarely knew what soldier sex was like. They’d gasp when they saw what he packed and held his cock with a limp pinch like it was some sort of angry animal. Their blowjobs were rarely satisfactory and they jerked his cock like it was a noodle and not a man’s erect pride. Not like Piers. Piers had a strong grip and was a natural at masturbating him. Evidently from years of practice handling barrels, cocks and guns.

“Fuck Piers, you’re so hot. I can’t see myself going back to chicks after this.” Chris said. He’s a bit of a player, but sex was sex and he only cared for release most of the time. He was young, true love and all that crap could wait. With Piers though, he felt something else. He felt this was a beginning. Not just because it was Piers’ first time, but because he also felt something of a connection in their minds, their hearts, their bodies. He felt protective, possessive even, for Piers’ future both in the forces and in his relationships. He didn’t know where it came from. He is the eldest in the family and was fiercely protective of Claire. Was he feeling like an older brother towards Piers? Was it because he saw the same look that he saw on his own face before and wanted him to be spared the hurt? Was he hoping to shield Piers from making the same mistakes he did?

Chris stroked and manipulated Piers’ pulsating rod. It almost matched his own for size and was pointing and throbbing with a teenager’s lust and hardness. He suddenly felt he could do this. He got up and grabbed his lube and condoms next to the bed. He looked Piers in the eye with a nod and carefully unrolled a condom over his sensitive flesh.

Piers’ eyes widened at the implication and burned at both the excitement and the daunting prospect. Was he up for it? Could he do what Chris thinks he wanted him to do? What if he shot early? What if he got soft? What if he couldn’t fuck and hurt Chris instead? His sheathed member was twitching in anticipation but he was slightly panicking over the expectations.

“It’s ok Piers. Everyone’s got a first time, and it doesn’t have to be perfect.” Piers’ heart was still pounding but the gentle gaze was every bit as reassuring as he needed it to be. He felt himself melt at the gaze and he wrapped a hand around the long brown locks and pulled Chris to a kiss of his own. For once he felt his tongue willing to explore and their hot breath mingled as Piers took charge of the kiss and all the delights it brought.

“You’ve got this Piers. You’re a trained, experienced special forces boy. You’ve got a nice weapon and the skills to match. Listen to your body, feel your way through mine and you’ll be fine.” Chris put on his officer tone, as if he was teaching a rookie how to fly in his simulator. Only this time, his body would be the simulator and he’d be taking Piers to the heights. He felt strangely proud of his responsibility and he eagerly anticipated the carnal encounter.

Piers found himself strangely responsive to the officer tone. Damn, he was the one who went through officer academy. “Yes Captain.” He found himself saying. He searched for Chris’ eyes tentatively but the warm brown eyes were playful and proud.

“I’ve got you rookie. Show me what you’ve got.” Chris was trying to prepare himself, putting a finger in his own backdoor. “Piers, you’ll have to help me get ready.” He grabbed Piers’ hand and guided it to the lube.

Piers got lube all over himself, his fingers and Chris’ ass. He groped the round taunt flesh, feeling the layers of muscle under the healthy, young skin. It felt perfect and firm in his untrained palms. He dared himself to slide his finger closer and closer to the slightly hairy entrance.  
  
“Yeah, just like that, Piers.” Chris reassured him, but there was a light sense of nerves and tepidity in his own voice.

Piers gently put his middle finger in the sphincter, feeling the warmth in his fingertip and working the lube around the tight entrance. Chris pursed his lips as their gaze held firm and gave a nod for Piers to continue. He swirled his finger around the tight space in exploration. He had no idea what he was doing except press around on every side. Everything was so foreign, but so alluring.

“More lube.” Chris said. Piers withdrew and got more lube on his palm and worked it around Chris’ hole and used his finger to push the lubricant in bit by bit, feeling Chris shudder at the contact. Chris supported himself on his knees as he knelt closer to Piers to make the angle work.

Piers looked tentatively at Chris. The airman was still biting his lip but his eyebrows danced between delight and surprise at Piers’ touch. He had no idea what he was doing now or later, but he tried to think back to what he heard from his squaddies or form the bits of forbidden male to male porn he looked over on the nights he needed release. Chris’ body however was above and beyond the quality of the videos he’s laid eyes on. He smiled at Chris’ posture. He was arching his back, head down, butt up as Piers penetrated him from the side with his fingers.

“What’s so funny little beret?” Chris must have caught the slight smile on Piers. “Your dimples are cute.”

“Hehe, just the way you’re hovering above me. You’re damn sexy Chris.”

“It’s a good view from up here too.” The bushy straight eyebrows did a little dance and Chris licked his lips suggestively. Pies would have blushed, but Chris had paid him enough compliments tonight that he’s just permanently red. This intimacy thing wasn’t turning out as scary as it could be after all. He was glad he could share it with Chris. He’s around the same age, slightly more experienced, but only just, and was ready to take on everything. Despite their competition earlier, he didn’t feel judged by Chris at all. It was just like a soldier showing another a cool trick, there was no expectation, just a sense of fun and togetherness.

“Ok, that was like three fingers. Are we ready yet?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out?” Chris gave a cocky grin as he guided the rigid and burning member towards his entrance.

“Um…how do I do this….like, position wise? Like, do I just let you sit on me?” Piers only knew about missionary and doggy style, but he doesn’t know how missionary works with two guys and he wanted to see Chris’ face for guidance and feedback.

“Um…. I don’t know, I’ll sit on you and we’ll take it from there. Just hold still.”

Piers willed himself to keep hard, as Chris gritted his teeth and lowered himself gingerly with every bit of concentration, as if like he was about to land with precision onto a crowded aircraft carrier.

“Vroom Vroom.” Piers found himself making engine noises from his bike as Chris got closer. He chuckled as Chris shot a wounded look and pulled a face.

The docking had begun and Piers felt himself penetrating through the sphincter muscle. He was inside. Just the tip for now, but that was farther than he’s gone in his entire life. He exhaled and relaxed, spraying his limbs as Chris continued inching his way down.

“Gosh Piers, you first timers have it so easy.” Chris flashed a grin at Piers’ spread eagled position. He was glad Piers was relaxing though and he reminded himself to do likewise.

Piers retaliated by flexing his cock and smirking. From the way Chris’ knees trembled, he must have hit something.

“Ugh.” Chris panted as he tried to slide the bit of Piers he had in and out to help prepare himself. Piers had no idea what to do, so he just laid there, watching and keeping himself hard. That was easy to do just watching Chris’ sexy pose, legs spread wide and his abs taunt as he lowered himself.

Piers was halfway in now and it was an all-consuming sensation. He felt himself buried in a tight fiery passageway. There was so much pressure from all sides, and oh so different from his own palms and fingers.

From then on things took to a life of its own. His loins awakened with desire and want, and Chris was finally relaxing on his first experience of taking Piers in.

Piers finally had himself in to the hilt, and for a moment Chris sat with exhaustion, feeling the tight interlocking union between their bodies, his own erection growing bright red and slimy with desire. Piers was trying to breathe normally at the heat and tightness in Chris and he dared himself to wriggle his hips a little. Even the slight shift in contact was enough to stimulate him. He watched as Chris finally took a breath and lifted himself halfway off and sat back down, and Piers felt his eyes roll back at the stimulation. He didn’t know how much of this he could take before unloading right there.

“How is it, Chris?” He dared himself to ask. Chris had gone strangely silent since he started trying to work all of Piers inside himself.

“Hmm…. Yeah, real good Piers. You’re a big boy alright. Show me just how special you are.” He lazily opened his eyes and gave Piers a nod. Piers smiled. He thought he was average, but Chris obviously liked what he had.

Piers slowly bucked his hips up and down to let Chris have a rest. As he settled to the rhythm he could relax a bit more and focus on the million sensations and feelings he had. He couldn’t hold a steady train of thought. His mind and body was assaulted by so many sensations and feelings, physical and emotional. All kinds of strange and uneasy feelings opened up from vaults he never knew he had, but he just focused on Chris and pleasing him. He forgot when he started grunting and moaning with Chris, but there they were, vocally expressing the mutual enjoyment they derived for each other’s bodies.

Chris had a hand around his own member and was jerking in time to Piers’ thrusts. Piers looked at the young airman with lust as he continued his thrusting, hoping that he was bringing pleasure and not too much pain, and he wondered how long he could hold on for. Endurance was a good thing in sex right?

Chris suddenly paused and withdrew. He laid himself on the bed and pulled Piers over himself. Piers leaned over and found the entrance again and entered, feeling the shift in position and dynamics. He was finally topping Chris from above. He felt suddenly powerful, caring, tender, loving, giving, protective as he glided with a practiced movement, feeling the taunt muscles under his rib cage, and the hungry kisses that Chris was leaving on his neck and chest. Chris pulled an arm across Piers’ back and half embraced him as Piers rocked his hips, feeling the hardness of Chris’ cock rubbing on his own abs. He kept going at a faster pace as he saw the focus in Chris’ eyes relax and the sweaty pilot just panted and grunted along to Piers’ lovemaking. He laid his head next to Chris and together they delighted in the senses, rubbing cheek to cheek and letting the sweat drip and slip across their bodies. Chris’ fingers were digging into Piers’ back but he didn’t care as he bucked faster and faster. He was getting fiercely close to erupting and he was losing control any second.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair lightly and the husky voice whispering “Cum for me, Piers, give me that hot beret payload.” He was turned on by the nicknames and with that permission he bucked and collapsed as he gave a final thrust and his reflexes took over. His cock twitched hard inside Chris as it pumped out burst after burst of warm, thick operative cream into the condom. He was panting, grunting, overwhelmed in mind and spirit, and felt suddenly light headed, heavily and exhausted. He couldn’t move, or even muster the energy to even rock his hips, just laying and grasping for breath. He felt Chris contract and tighten under him as he pulled his limp body to a tight embrace, and the light stimulation on his already tender cock was almost too much to bear. Chris was moaning in sync with his release, and rewarded his efforts with a frantic touch tinged with desire and love. As Piers throbbed he felt Chris also shuddered and shot his load, hitting and basting Piers’ firm tummy with each blast and making a foamy, slimy mess between both their torsos. Piers closed his eyes and relaxed in Chris’ arms. He was trying to recover from the oversensitivity post orgasm and was overwhelmed from his own sensations along with Chris' beneath him.  He could doze off right then and there and he could not move even if he wanted to. Instead, Chris was rocking both of them gently, steady and reassuring as if Piers was in a child's cradle.

“It’s good Piers, you did great. You feel great and I loved it.” Chris whispered in his ear as he affectionately ruffled the medium brown hair and planted a light kiss on the cheek. It was a first time for both of them, and it went as well as it could considering their inexperience. He thought it would have hurt a lot more than it would, but perhaps as soldiers both of them had the tenacity and stamina to understand each other and coordinate as well as they could.

Piers’ breath became steady again, and he was fighting the powerful urge to sleep. “Chris, I.. I can’t move. You felt so good. I... ugh.  So this is what sex is really like?  I’m sorry I didn’t last longer.” Pier moaned in his stupor.

“It’s ok, just relax, Piers. You can spend the night here. You're great, and you'll get even better.” Chris could feel the cum clinging on and almost dripping down his waist but he didn’t care. He twitched his erection, and Piers moaned and tried to rub it across his body, but he was overtaken by exhaustion and was too tired to move much more.

Chris lightly stroked Piers’ back in long, deliberate movements, pacifying the sniper and helping him relax. Right now, he just wanted Piers to kick back and enjoy the moment, and he himself was just as tired from the alcohol and exertions.

“Mmm… Chris. I’m really tired….” There was a light kiss on his lips, and before long he heard a light snooze as Piers entered the blissful sleep that only a satisfying orgasm could induce. Chris felt strangely sympathetic, he’s been wanting to do that each time he came too, but most of his female partners were not so accommodating.  He found the blanket that was pushed aside earlier and carefully draped it over both of them and flicked the light off his room.

He felt Piers grow soft slightly inside himself, but the member was still warm and comforting.  Chris decided to let him be and kept the union. He took a deep breath, wrapped his arms tighter around Piers’ smooth skin and drifted off also, feeling for the first time in a very long while that he was no longer truly alone and isolated. In Piers he had found an equal- in ability, in ideals, in wants, in desires. This was a man he could grow to love, to cherish, to care for. To wake up with and have hot sweaty sex with.

 _Sorry Claire, I’m keeping this one for myself_. It was his vague final thought before entering a truly restful, contented sleep next to the young, exhausted Green Beret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited to write about younger Piers and young Chris. They're strangely compatible still and can understand each other very well.  
> Also Piers in his motorcycle leathers and Green Beret uniform must be the hottest thing ever...


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris teaches Piers a new trick or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know where this is going, but enjoy!

Piers didn’t know how he had slept when he regained awareness, but he felt strangely well rested and content. Keeping his eyes closed, he stirred lightly and felt comforted as his weight met that of another firm, warm body snuggling beside him. This was one of his favourite dream scenarios, waking up in the morning next to some gorgeous hunk and being wrapped in his arms. He could feel an arm around his waist, and the room smelled faintly of sex and testosterone. He could also make out the cologne of a man- one with the freshness of the ocean air and even notes of watermelon. It’s a strangely foreign but comforting scent. A scent so realistic he swore he could smell it in the room. Strange. He’d never remembered a scent in his dreams. In his haze he thought the mattress was firmer than his own, and that he was resting on an edge of the pillow. He rolled his head lightly trying to find more room, but felt the hot breath of a man on his face, and could hear the quiet, deep breaths he was taking.

Such an idyllic scene, Piers thought. Wouldn’t it be great to find a guy like this from the dream and wake up already cuddling? He wished this dream was real. He’s been keeping himself waiting for too long. He tried to open his eyes. He felt sticky all over, and his morning erection was strangely warm and mildly uncomfortable, as if he was sandwiching it somewhere warm and inviting. He gave a little flex and felt resistance all around his tip. What a foreign sensation.

Wait. He felt the warm body next to him gave a light shudder and the mattress shook lightly. What was going on? Had he woken up yet or was this still part of the dream? His heart started beating faster and he willed himself to open his eyes even if he had half a thought to keep snuggling. The room was dark, and there was only the slight glow of the early morning from the windows. It must have been still really early. As his thoughts made it back to his head, fragments of his memory also returned from the night’s activity. He vaguely remembered the scent, the tall airman with the broad hearty grin. The slicken back, dark brown hair and warm intense pupils. The way he guided his hardness and sat on his cock. He snapped his eyes wide open. The ex-zoomie captain.

Chris.

He was staring right at the face of the once officer from his dinner last night. The confident, dejected man was still asleep, but looking peaceful, even serene, and happy. They had sex last night. He had finally lost his virginity. To a stunningly gorgeous man. Wait. He hadn’t pulled out. His cock was still in Chris’ ass? That had to be uncomfortable to sleep in. He felt moisture all around his unit. His condom was still on, but some of the semen must have escaped when he got soft and made a mess around his crotch. However he couldn’t think clearly as he studied the handsome face just an inch from his own. Their noses were almost touching, and he could feel the heat and the wind of each breath from the young captain with the strong cheek bones and bushy eyebrows. Piers found that he was falling in love with the face all over again. The face was smooth but sexy with the overnight growth of brown stubble. With the bit of light in the room he traced the cheekbone and jawline of the man, seeing the neckline run to broad, square shoulders which disappeared under the blanket. He felt the rhythmic breaths of the man next to his torso, the firmness of their entwined thighs. He felt the weight of a toned, hairy arm wrapped across his back and he felt protected and secure. Piers hadn’t shared a bed with anyone for a long time. He didn’t know what it’d be like sleeping with a stranger, but with this Chris guy, it felt right. He felt comforted and safe, like it’s where he belonged all his life.

Piers felt a soreness in his back and waist from the way he was sleeping. He tried to adjust his position but was instantly reminded of his predicament. His cock had almost slid out all the way from Chris, but his helmet was kept locked in by the ring of warm sphincter muscle. It’d be awkward just pulling out, but then he wondered how Chris could fall asleep like that considering it was his first time too. Piers had never had anything up his own ass, and he wondered how Chris felt.

He wriggled a little to compensate as best he could and found himself lost in the smell of Chris. Beneath the cypress and oceanic tones was a warmer scent of cedar wood and sweat, and a slight hint what must have been Chris’ own musk. It was alluring, and stimulating. He felt his cock grow to full hardness at the scent, and he was sinking his way back into the warm cavity slowly. He considered for a moment if he could surprise Chris with another round of assault, but despite his arousal he thought consent is probably more important.

In the light glow, he felt the long, strong fingers grip across his back, and Chris let out a moan in his sleep. Piers felt an urge to kiss the face and feel the stubble on his fingers. Chris was so attractive, and although Piers never figured out what his ‘type’ was, everything about this Chris guy felt right. It’s strange. He’d been the eldest in the family growing up. He’d been the one looking out for his younger brothers and sisters, but somehow Chris felt even more mature and protective even if he was only two years older. He felt as if Chris could shoulder his burdens and responsibilities, that he could take a break from being the strong one and the one to make an example. He felt he could be himself for once around Chris, the playful, carefree Piers, not the older brother taking on the baton of Nivans family military tradition. Not the number one sharpshooter in the special forces, lauded as the model soldier, not the dependable leader for his teams. Just Piers Nivans. Twenty two, fun loving, playful, energetic, inquisitive Piers. Piers who loved his bike, who loved playing sports, racing, and food. Piers who loved spending time with a bunch of good friends and family. Piers who longed for a worthy, caring partner of his own.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Chris shift slightly and tried to roll onto his back. In doing so Piers felt a strong squeeze on his cock as Chris tried to repel his invader, and the twisting motion on his rigid staff made him wince. “Ssssss.” He said as he scrunched his brows in hurt. His cock was already sensitive, and sore from its earlier predicament. He felt Chris’ weight on his staff as the heavier man continued to roll, ignoring Piers’ pain. He grabbed Chris’ ribs, trying to steady him from the movement and stop the torque. He’d have to pull out or risk being snapped in half.

The pressure increased and Piers panicked. He grabbed Chris strongly and shoved himself out of the way finally before there was too much damage. He could almost hear a pop as his slimy cock finally was freed from its warm prison, and both men exhaled as they rested on their backs.

Chris made a sharp hissing noise at the sudden motion and withdrawal. “Arrrrggghhh.” He cried at the sudden hollowness he must have felt. Despite his near injury, Piers couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy and guilt for Chris. He was so good at taking him and showing him the ropes last night, and this was how he repaid him… by falling asleep on the man, passing right after his orgasm without even pulling out, and now yanking himself away in the crudest manner to interrupt his sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by a large palm holding his upper arm and giving a solid squeeze. He turned his head and found himself staring into the lazy brown eyes that have just awakened. He could still see a line of drool from the corner of Chris’ mouth, but it was cute.

“P…Piers….” He was glad that the airman remembered his name. He wasn’t sure if he’d remember had their roles been reversed.

“I’m sorry, Chris.” He broke the eye contact and stared at the ceiling. He suddenly felt guilty, like it was all his fault for falling asleep and hurting Chris and waking him up.

“Huh? Waz…wazzup Piers?” Chris was whispering softly, his voice still lazy and tired from his stupor.

“Sorry for… falling asleep on you, and not pulling out… and waking you up like that.”

“Huh? Hmm….” Chris closed his eyes for a minute, and reached a hand to massage himself on the butt. Piers could see he furrowed his brows slightly and he bit his lip in uncertainty.

“Ugh. It’s ok, I’m just very sore. I… You… You were in me the whole night?” He asked, bewildered. Even if his eyes were still not able to come to focus.

“I… I think so… until you tried to turn, and I had to pull out.. because… you know. You were snapping my dick in half…”

“Oh shit. Sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Chris tossed back the covers and tried to reach for Piers’ cock for an inspection.

“Hey!” Piers grabbed the blanket and pulled it across himself. He was suddenly shy. He didn’t want to look himself. He didn’t know what the damage was. Heck, the condom had almost slipped off but it’d probably made a hell of a mess.

“Shit. Sorry again. We didn’t clean up did we?” He felt Chris felt around himself. It must have been uncomfortable with cum both on his front and back.

“Ugh, Lets’ get cleaned up Piers. We’re both a mess. We smell like sex.” Despite his earlier embarrassment, Piers felt himself melt a little as Chris kissed him lightly on the side of his forehead. He remembered the tenderness and intimacy from last night and gave a smile. He was used to acting as the strong leader and assuring man in his previous male to female relationships, and it felt good to just relax and be himself for once. Despite his larger, slightly more weathered appearance, Chris was caring and tender at his core, and he really liked that a lot. Most military guys put on a much tougher shell, especially the officers trying to live up to the macho image of Uncle Sam’s American GI soldier. It honestly did more harm than good, and many vets fell apart with no way of seeking emotional support after being discharged. Piers came from a fourth generation military family. He’s brushed shoulders with enough vets to know their pain and ruined lives for the sake of machoism and ‘manning up’.

“Shower with me?” Chris gave his ribs a nudge and a wink. Piers still felt a bit shy, but then he recalled that Chris had already seen everything he agreed. In fact he looked forward to the experience and he might have to help Chris clean up anyway. “It’s alright Piers, surely you’ve showered in the open with the other grunts. Besides, you saw me, and I saw you. You’re hot.”

Chris got up first, standing gingerly, then grabbed Piers’ hand and help him stand as his other held onto the used condom.

“Here” Chris passed the bin and some tissues, and Piers slipped off the worn condom and wiped himself gently. The cool liquid made a mess of his pubes and threatened to run down his thighs and he had to dabble it off. His was still rigid and as he sneaked a peak at Chris he saw that the airman was also at attention.

“Um, I gotta take a piss first, Chris.”

“Yeah, just go.” Chris was holding a tissue to his butt too dabbling away gingerly as he rubbed his butt cheeks and gestured Piers to enter the ensuite.

Piers took his sore member and finally had his release, trying to aim well despite its turgid state. He felt nervous when Chris came in mid-stream and turned on the shower to warm it up. He was glad Chris let him finish before he took his turn. As he climbed in the shower he could hear Chris’ long flowing stream started to echo around the bathroom.

“Ahhhh” Piers moved to the side as the shower door opened and Chris joined him. They were used to waking early from their military roots. Still, nothing like a fresh shower in the morning to get their engines running. Piers dunked his head and body beneath the showerhead and let the hot water run over himself, feeling fresher from the steam and finally getting rid of all the sticky mess he was in.

He felt Chris’ body heat as Chris put both palms on his shoulders and shared the water, lightly kneading the shoulders and working his way on the knots on Piers’ neck and shoulders from his poor sleeping posture. Piers made a moan as he ran his hands over himself to get the dried cum out of his treasure trail and pubes, and especially around his cock and balls, feeling himself go weak at Chris’ firm, deliberate touch. The hands squeezed hard, too hard for comfort but it was what he needed. He would have had a sore neck otherwise. Once again Piers was struck by the way Chris could read him even without words. He just knew what to do from his posture and let his hands do the talking.

He turned Piers around and lightly massaged his throat and neck. Piers took the opportunity to run his hand down Chris’ torso and get the dried cum off his abs and groin. Chris was already aroused again, and the water was collecting and dripping along his member as if it was a hose. Piers fought the urge to jerk the long shaft and focused on cleaning, caressing Chris’ back and also giving a little back massage of his own, even if he have no idea what he was doing.

He stepped back to shampoo his hair, letting Chris have more of the showerhead. As he did he gave a smile seeing Chris awkwardly trying to spread his butt cheeks to get the lube off. That had to be uncomfortable.

He motioned for Chris to move back also as he shampooed Chris’ hair, delicately applying the shampoo and working it through the taller man’s scalp and hair. He kept a gentle touch and made little circles to remove the leftover pomade and ensure the shampoo covered his head. Chris closed his eyes but had a big grin trusting in Piers’ touch. In turn he was kneading and groping Piers’ back to awaken the muscle groups. Piers hadn’t had a back massage for who knows how long. He really liked the fact that Chris was a touchy person and good with his hands.

Showering with a partner was strangely fun and nowhere as awkward as it could be, probably with thanks that Chris had a big enough shower space. Both men were used to open showers in the military, but of course they’d never help a fellow soldier lather up.

They shared the showerhead again and helped each other rinse off the shampoo. Chris turned off the water and passed the bodywash to Piers. Piers lathered Chris first, spreading the bodywash from his arms to his pecs, torso and back, then passing the bottle as Chris did the same to him.

They were both hard from the erotic contact but ignored their arousal as they focused on washing one another. Piers was working the lather around each of Chris’ muscular arms, feeling the firm layers of muscle under the skin, giving a squeeze at Chris’ definition, and he chuckled as Chris flexed and popped his biceps for Piers. He had a slightly bulkier build than Piers and despite his strength Piers still felt a tinge of jealousy.

Chris was running his large palms over Piers’ smooth torso, tracing around each ab and rib and making Piers ticklish again. Next they took turns washing each others’ backs before lathering their own groin, legs and feet.

“Piers, I’ll need you help with… back there…” Chris was already red from the steam, but Piers just gave a nod and helped Chris clean his butt, finding more of the soap and gently working his fingers in and around.

“How does it feel?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Um, like I’ve opened up permanently. I’m a bit scared actually. I probably shouldn’t have slept with you inside.” The voice was warm and jovial, even if the matter was unsettling. “Wouldn’t recommend it with one your size.”

“Sorry...” Piers looked sheepishly at the floor.

He was caught off guard when he felt Chris’ lathered hands on his erection. Chris was gentle, rolling his foreskin back and carefully cleaning the ridges and valleys of Piers’ gun. It made Piers even harder and he didn’t know where to look or what to do. Chris even gave his balls a light scratching and Piers felt himself going weak at the knees and gave a moan.

He played a bit with Chris’ cock and running fingers down his length. He also make a point to clean around the frenulum, but not before taking a few jerks and swirls around the tip, making Chris brace the wall for strength at the contact.

They started rinsing off. The combination of hot water and firm physical touch was amazing, and both men felt so alive and rejuvenated.

“So. What do you want for breakfast?” Chris ask as they were towelling off, dicks still hard and pointing at each other.

“Hmm….” Piers was thinking, but his eyes were staring straight at Chris’ cock. The moist pink flesh was too inviting.

“Alright, I got the message." Chris led Piers back to the bed again as they both sat down.

“Want a demonstration?” He asked.

Piers gave a light nod as Chris drew his breath down to Piers’ crotch.

“Actually I’ve never sucked a guy before either.” He said. “The good thing is, you have a dick, you know what feels good. Most girls haven’t the faintest idea. I couldn’t get off half the time they tried.”

“Three rules. Don’t blow, suck. Use friction and pressure, and no teeth.” He demonstrated each. Piers laughed when he blew on his dick, and he winced when Chris grazed his teeth across the sensitive flesh.

“OH GOD!” Piers gave a yelp. The mouth was a dangerous place alright.

“Yep, that’ll teach ya.” Chris gave a naughty grin. Then he looked Piers in the eye and gulped him down inch by inch. He went halfway, then swirled his tongue round and round as if it was a tornado.

Piers lost his breath and was almost hyperventilating at the sensation. He’s always wondered what it felt like to get a blowjob. It looked so good in porn, and the guys on base were always boasting about it but he never dared getting blown by one of the guys.

Chris was using his hands to massage and grip the base as he continued licking, and Piers was just writhing around on the bed, lost and surrendering once again to the sensations. He wondered if he was missing out all this time. It felt good, but it also felt very intimate and special. No, he wanted it to be special from the beginning, and Chris was perfect to help him explore.

“Chris, thank you.” He suddenly said, feeling strangely proud and comforted by the sight of the young ex-captain with his cock in his mouth.

“Hmm hmm.” Chris gave a nod in acknowledgement and worked even faster.

“Watch this” he said, as he lined his throat up and swallowed as much of Piers as he could.

“Ahhhh…” Piers groaned seeing his thick erection disappear in Chris. He knew he was fairly lengthy but Chris took it almost all the way. He wondered if he could do the same. He’d have to start practicing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the warm tight sensations he felt from root to tip. Chris was playing with his balls and base of his cock, keeping a rough but stimulating touch while trying to massage and lick the shaft with his tongue and cheeks. It was unusual and overwhelming. Suddenly the touch changed as Chris bopped his head up and down, the damp hair bouncing lightly as he rubbed his lips all along his length to the tip, with his fingers and palm following the movement. Piers groaned as the lips grazed over his head and Chris’ tongue darted out, swirling and teasing at every touch. He was throbbing uncontrollably, and he barely had time to warn Chris as he went down when he shot his load.

Chris gagged slightly in surprise, taking a couple of shots before gasping for air and letting Piers give him an unexpected facial.

“Ugh… huh…. Oh… Chris. You’re so good.” Piers was panting. He’d a string of solid spurts and shot a huge load, but his cock was till twitching mightily from his orgasm, and Chris was holding him by the root strongly and kneading his taint, making each contraction stronger and more powerful than he’d ever experienced.

“Fuck.” He finally said as he laid himself back down and again felt the post orgasm exhaustion. However, he couldn’t sleep this time. He still had a job to do. “Chris, god, that felt really good.”

“You taste good too. For a special forces boy.” Chris gave a wink as he made a point of swallowing in front of Piers. Piers felt suddenly proud and pleased with himself. He wondered how Chris made everything seem so easy. No matter, he’s up for the task. He’s prided himself on being a fast learner. He’d be able to copy Chris.

Chris pulled him to an embrace and kissed him. Piers was surprised when his tongue invaded and brought a liquid offering of his own nectar. Piers blushed lightly as he sampled his own cream. He’s tried to taste himself before, so it wasn’t entirely unfamiliar but sharing it with Chris was strangely erotic. Chris found the drops on his face and ran over it with his fingers, alternating between licking it off and feeding it to Piers. It was a strange breakfast, but kinda hot also.

Chris went back to the washroom to wash himself and brought back a warm towel with which he cleaned and wiped Piers off. Piers shuddered at the warm touch as Chris wrapped the warm moist towel around his sensitive length. It was so pleasurable he wish Chris kept him wrapped for longer and was disappointed when he took the cloth away. He’d have a lot of learning to do about using and pleasuring his own dick. He was still pouting when Chris held a glass to his lips. He looked up, seeing the walnut eyes gave a nod and drank to cleanse from the taste. Chris was definitely thoughtful and prepared for the experience.

“How was that Piers?” He asked, giving Piers a side hug and playing with his damp hair. He flashed his trademark broad grin and showed his perfect teeth.

“It was awesome Chris. My first blow job, and it’s even better than how I imagined it’d be.”

“Well, my first time blowing too. Glad you liked it.” Chris gave a wink, evidently pleased at his own performance.

“Alright rookie, let’s see how much you remember from your training.” Chris gave a final ruffle on Piers’ hair and guided it to his arousal.

“You’re bigger though Chris, I’m not sure how far I can take you.” Pier was slightly uncertain. He’d hate to back away from a challenge, but Chris _is_ a challenge.

“Don’t worry about the size Piers, it’s what you do with it,” The brunet flashed a cheeky grin.

“Alright, here goes.” Piers made an O with his lips, wrapped a hand around the swollen flesh and kissed the sensitive head. He wondered if he’d be able to go down on a guy, but rational thought told him that he just washed Chris in the shower, so dirtiness shouldn’t be of any concern.

“Mmm.” Chris groaned in appreciation.

Piers familiarised himself with how soft and warm the glans was on his lips. He tried to lick the bulbous head like it was an ice cream and gave it a few licks from the ridge of the helmet to the slit. There was no funny taste or smells. Guess the shower took care of that.

From the corner of his eye Piers saw Chris had a small spasm through his body. Guess he liked it. He kept licking, now trying a round and round movement, and he was proud when he saw Chris’ face contort in pleasure.

“Feeling good Captain?” He asked meekly.

“Fuck yeah. You’re already miles better the girls near the base.” Chris nodded his appreciation.

Piers tried to combine both movements, slurping his tongue across the big pink lollypop as he also started to squeeze and stroke the base of the thick member, feeling every throb and twitch as it reared into life. He found the frenulum, and, remembering how good it felt, teased the sensitive cavity with light prods of his tongue and slimy fingers, sampling the bittersweet precum from the quivering pillar.

Chris opened his meaty thighs into a V and fought the desire to fuck Piers’ mouth in response. This was as much a test on his willpower as Piers’ ability. “Ahh fuck Piers, the things you do to me.” He said, eyes closed in resignation.

“Just lay back zoomie, let me handle the gunplay.” Piers was suddenly confident. It’s a cock after all. He’s played with one for 22 years, and apart from being slightly longer, thicker and having a shorter foreskin than his own, Chris’ member wasn’t all that different from his unit.

He now tried using his lips and tongue as he took the first third of Chris’ cock in his mouth. The swollen member was thick, and he forced himself to lubricate and baste the hot steely flesh as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft, but still concentrating on pleasuring the tip.

“Yeah, that’s it’. Squeeze harder. And lick my balls.”

It was an intriguing offer and Piers complied. He let the saliva build up again and held onto Chris’ ballbag and gave it a lick. When Chris shuddered, he repeated it on the opposite ball and took the warm firm organ between his lips. It was strangely intoxicating, burying his face in Chris’ groin and gripping the most tender part of his body between his strongest muscles. As a soldier Piers knew how much attention he had to pay in each fight to shield himself down there and it must have taken a lot of trust for Chris to let him suck his balls. Like every combatant, Piers had taken his fair share of knocks to his boys, and it was so strange for see it as a body part to be fondled and played with rather than protect. He’d always thought of it as a target for pain, but Chris was now demonstrating visually how it could be a source of pleasure too as he writhed at the touch and was gripping the sheets.

He hungrily sucked the large egg and popped one side of the sack in his mouth, taking care not to bite and just lick around the firm oval. Chris was contently laid back, arms behind his head, so Piers thought it must be going well and swapped to the other side.

“Yeah, just like that. I like it. Keep it up and stroke my cock.”

Piers did as he was told. He kept sucking the testicle while jerking. He was surprised at how much precum Chris had leaked in that time. Perhaps it was the ball play that turned him on.

“Ahhh, it’s great Piers. You can’t trust a woman near your balls, they don’t know how sensitive they are. You’re great though.”

Piers gave a nod. “Yeah, I’ve taken enough hits down there.”

Chris chuckled in sympathy. “Yeah I bet. Must have been tougher with the army training.”

“There was a baseball game in college. I was batting and had my cup on, but the ball knocked it on the edge and pinched my sack. I had tears in my eye that day and I couldn’t play. The whole school was watching me roll around and check myself. It was blue for a week and I couldn’t walk straight.” Piers winced recalling the incident.

“Then in the forces a few months ago I was training a rookie, I was bent over demonstrating a move and he kicked me square in the nuts. Bloody kid made my eyes water again.” It was one of the rare times Piers collapsed on the mat. Usually he’s the stronger combatant, but that kick would bring any man down.

“Oh shit. You seem to have all the bad luck man.” Chris shuddered and he stroked Piers’ hair in reassurance.

Piers gave a little pressure, trapping Chris’ fat nut between his lips. He saw Chris’ eyes bulge wide and relented with a cheeky smile.

“God. Ah…phew. Had me worried for a second there.” Chris pulled a face. It didn’t hurt, but was enough to make him panic.

“Sorry, I’ll kiss it better” Pier said, and did just that, watching Chris thrash again in pleasure.

He continued with the blow job, finding and working over Chris’ large shaft to work out exactly which spots made him jump, then proceeding to tease him with that knowledge. He was fascinated how an 8 inch+ tube of flesh could make a 6 foot man twitch and buck with pleasure and pain.

“Piers, quit being such a tease.” Chris growled. Piers was a fast learner. Too fast for his sake. He just wanted to get his rocks off, not be tortured. His masculine instincts was kicking in, urging him to get quick gratification. He so wanted to fuck Piers in his mouth and use him for his own pleasure, but he forced himself to wait, to let Piers learn and play, to offer his own virile body as the tool and simulator so he master the intricacies of blowjobs and pleasing a man.

“Chris, this is fun.” Piers looked up with a mouth full of cock. He enjoyed watching Chris grasp the sheets on the bed, and curl the toes on his large feet. Chris couldn’t help but melt a little at the playfulness and intrigue in Piers’ eyes. He was a little like a puppy learning a new trick.

“Are you ready for this?” The marksman paused, then lined his throat, took a deep breath and slid down the long thick pole. As he did so Chris was trembling from anticipation and stimulation. He felt so safe and enveloped in Piers’ cavity. Like his cock finally found his home, ship to the harbour, jet to her mothership.

Piers got about two thirds of the way down before he almost gagged, slurping saliva all over Chris’ cock. He changed his breathing and forced himself to focus, then broke the gaze from Chris and focused on the thick barrel. He forced his throat to relax and kept going lower and lower, feeling the warm tip slide across the threshold of his throat. He fought the tickling sensation. He was so close. He paused his breath, adjusted his mouth and went further down as he could until his nose was pressed against Chris’ pelvic floor, and he wrapped his lips to hold the root of Chris’ member. He’d done it. He’s sucked all 8 inches of Chris’ glory all the way, feeling the intense heat of the pilot’s groin in his face and his warm hard manhood pointing straight into his throat. He held still and dare not move in case he gagged himself. It was an intimate moment. He felt Chris’ abs tense up too as the airman held his breath, trying his best to keep still and not disturb the sacred ritual.

Piers stole a glance and caught the warm brown eyes. Chris was misty eyed and looked as if he wanted to cry, watching his cock make a bulge in Piers’ throat but he was smiling with pride and pleasure.

“Fuck Piers. You did what nobody could ever do. You took all of me.” Chris’ voice was raw with emotion. As if it was some unusual feat. Maybe he’s always wanted to know what it’d be like buried to the hilt?

Piers felt his jaw burn from the position and slowly backed up to relax himself. He slowly sild himself over Chris’ length, closing his lips firmly across the thick tool as he recovered, and gave a big wet lick at the tip before panting for his breath. He was glad he had specialist training in breath control, and never knew that he’d be using it on a different sort of weapon.

“Oh Piers.” Chris was visibly touched at whatever happened.

Piers gave a warm smile. He’d always fantasised that sex would be more than a physical act of pleasure, but also an emotional and spiritual connection. He was never sure if there was any truth to the sentiment, but his experience from last night and just now taught him that he was right from the start. He felt just as special tin being able to take all of Chris to the hilt, and he was glad that his efforts were appreciated and had an effect on the airman with sparkling walnut eyes.

“I told you I’m the ace, I’m the best in my unit. I know how to handle any gun, bigger the better.” He gave a cheeky grin.

“Hurg… Piers. Fuck.” Chris sat up and was running his fingers lovingly through Piers’ hair, breathing in deeply the scent of his shampoo. He pulled the sniper in for a kiss as he crushed his ribs against his own. He kissed hungrily. Yearning, burning, fervent to the brim with passion. Piers let Chris lead the kiss, losing himself as he felt the ravaging touch speaking so much of honour, respect, intimacy, joy, delight, discovery. Chris may not have been a man of many words, but he was a heck of a skilled orator expressing himself through touch. Piers could again almost give word and meaning to each prod of the tongue, each caress of his cheek, each lingering touch on the muscles on his back, the rubbing of chest on chest, stubble on stubble, manhood to manhood. The raspy breath, the heaving ribs, the fingers digging into his firm butt cheeks. The quiet moans, the desperate thrusts, the tendrils of fluids from two heated springs. They were each author and recipient of a work of poetry, a sacred sonnet, a hymn of the spirit singing of white hot desire, of soul rippling want, of reverent love, of eternal longing.

Piers had never understood why people kissed so much in the movies, but he now had the answer. Chris showed him that kissing was a way to communicate what words couldn’t. It was the way to speak in the tongues of angels and celestial beings. It was the language and prose of love and desire. One which doesn’t need to be taught, but one that needs to be released and shared. He returned the affectionate gesture with verses of his own, gushing forth the unspoken volumes of his wants and hopes for his life, his hollowness and desires for a partner, his acceptance and joy in finding and sharing his most intimate moments and rites of manhood with Chris.

He forgot how long they kissed for. He eventually left the hungry lips in search again for the aching flesh on Chris’ loins. He kissed all over the well lubricated shaft, of the most sensitive, alluring and tantalising flesh of his lover’s body. He prodded and pleased every pleasure centre, and when he caught his breath again, he finally let himself slide his lips all the way from tip to root, pausing, squeezing, then releasing, then down again, and up, and down, 8 inches and more at a time. It took every pound of concentration and willpower he had, but he knew instinctively it was the right thing to do. He lost track of his own discomfort. It was just Chris and the warm male barrel in front of him. Up, and down. Up, and down. He was polishing the barrel like it was his most trusty rifle. Every touch was caring and tender as he worshipped Chris’ masculinity and pride. He even forgot how much Chris was shaking and writhing beneath his lips, and his ears forgot to pick up the loud grunts and moans even as his name reverberated around the room. He didn’t stop until the prized flesh finally swell, shudder, and gushed forth volumes of life giving ointment, anointing his lips, his tongue and throat, splattering over his cheek, fingers, and palm, gushing the essence of a million sparks of creation and possibilities, and rewarding him with the most sacred fluids of his new lover, partner and friend.

 _Compatible_. That was the word in his mind. Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans are compatible. He’d always wondered about what it’s like to have a partner. He’s watched so many around him drift in and out of relationships, each trying to fit around whoever they got their arms on like random pieces of the jigsaw, and in the process either squeezing themselves like a square peg in a round hole, or destroying the personality of their partners for the sake of a forced pairing. With Chris Redfield though, he felt that they fit each other naturally and comfortably. It’s been less than a day, but he knew this union could be something else. He doesn’t know if they have a future together, or what the next step or ten will be, but his heart had never had so much confidence and intuition that everything about this man was right. From the warmth in his eyes, the tenderness in his voice, the protectiveness in his demeanour, the passion in his kisses, right down to the way his cock fit in his ass and the way his lips possessed his barrel.

“Piers.” The satisfied, gentle voice brought him out of his reverie, speaking so much of passion, of love, of healing and warmth. The voice spoke as if his name was part of itself. It rolled off his tongue. It was the exact way that Piers should sound. The sniper looked up, and found the large gentle eyes swimming in emotion as he carried him into a kiss on his forehead. His face was still messy with Chris’ essence, but Chris paid no heed as he kissed and licked all over Piers’ features. He understood Chris didn’t need to say anything because his body and his orgasm had done all the talking. Piers had never felt more proud, more loved or accepted in his life than this moment. He drank in the delight and joy on the face of the ex-captain. He hoped that Chris will always be as happy and delighted to see him. He wanted to bring joy to his life. He wanted him to provide security and trust to his.

“Thank you, Chris.” He knew it’s too early for the special three words. But these three were every bit as special, if not to Chris, then to himself.

They cleaned themselves up, and Chris tossed a pair of his sweatpants to Piers after they brushed their teeth and finished their morning rituals. Piers went looking for his shirt when he heard the unmistakable roar of a motorcycle thundering its way to Chris’ door. It gave a few revs and parked at the door, and Piers heard light boots running up towards the doorway.

He was still half naked, only halfway down the hallway when the keys jiggled and the door suddenly opened with a creak.

“Chrisssss! I’m here! OMG how dare you get a gorgeous new bike and not tell me!”

 


	3. The fiery redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Chris are joined by an unexpected visitor. One who took a sudden interest in the handsome stranger.

“Chrisssss! I’m here! OMG how dare you get a gorgeous new bike and not tell me!”

The voice was young and high, full of warmth and excitement.  Piers stood dumbfounded in the hallway, catching sight of a flash of shiny red hair as the redhead poked her head in the doorway.

“Chrisssss, helloooo?” The voice rang with a musical quality as she looked around the lounge, seeing the extra pair of boots and articles of clothing strewn across the floor.  Piers stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as he saw the redhead turn to his direction.  The slender red brows were furrowed and inquisitive as a pair of brilliant blue eyes drank in his healthy olive skin, scanning him up and down and taking in the ridges and valleys of his toned torso.  Her eyes grew wider and wider, and the colour of her lightly freckled cheeks began to match the hue of her hair as her gaze followed the inviting treasure trail south to the clear outline of Piers’ pride.  As the commando had gone commando in a pair of Chris’ grey sweatpants, the soft fabric left nothing to the imagination.  Piers lowered his brows, gave an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head, not knowing he was now revealing his armpit hair, taunt abs and the definition of his arm to the poor girl.

“Arggghhh! I’m sorry!” The girl apologised with a high pitch scream and slammed the door closed.  Too late. Her face was as red as a tomato.  He thought he heard her utter a flustered “OMG he’s so hot!” from behind the door.

“Um…Chris?” Piers suddenly felt his heart thundering as he ran back to Chris’ room, bumping himself right into the broad naked chest in the doorway.

“Whoa, steady there Piers!” Chris had just come out after shaving, and he caught the stumbling body and held him steady.

“Chris, huh, umm… there’s someone here for you.” His voice was trembling and he had to catch his breath, but he caught a whiff of Chris’ aftershave and it helped him calm down.

“What? Oh! It’s Saturday!”  Piers watched his ass jiggle as he made the way to the door.   “Claire!!!” he yelled loudly as he opened the door.  He was only dressed in a pair of sweats himself, and was every bit as commando as Piers was. He found Claire with her back to the door, flustered and growing a vibrant shade of pink.

“Claire, it’s ok, it’s just me and Piers.” He tugged a hand on her arm and pulled her in.

Piers felt a glow at the mention of his name, as if he belonged here.  ‘Me and Piers’. He was furiously tugging his polo shirt back on as Claire entered, still stealing glances at Piers’ attractive torso and giving shifty, uneasy glances between him and her brother’s bulging, half naked form, inquisitive of the fact that Piers was wearing Chris’ sweatpants.  _That was one way of doing introductions_ he thought, as he remembered Chris talking about his sister. She was pretty, and inquisitive, and even bombastic.

Chris seemed completely oblivious to Claire’s discomfort or Piers’ prior shock, or if he wasn’t, he hid it well. He took a deep breath.  “Welcome home, Claire.  This is my buddy Piers.  Piers, my sister, Claire Redfield.”

Piers ran a hand to quickly adjust his messy hair, then took a step towards Claire, reaching a hand out for a handshake but instead of taking it, Claire smiled meekly and opened her arms to a hug.

“Hello Piers, it’s awful _nice_ to meet you” She hugged like Chris does, unreserved and strong, and Piers felt her arms linger for a fraction over his torso.  He gave a small inward chuckle. Well at least she _liked_ him right?

“Hi Claire, Chris had been talking about you.” He said warmly. “I’d never thought I’d meet you so soon!” He gave a grin as Claire planted a light kiss on his cheek. He hadn’t shaved this morning since he didn’t have any of his supplies, but he was still fairly smooth and usually could skip a day shaving anyway unlike Chris.

Chris suddenly felt a pang of jealously and popped his elbow on Piers’ shoulder. “Yeah, forgot to warn you about her.  Claire comes to visit on the weekends.”

Claire swished Piers’ cheek with her medium length ponytail as she turned to Chris. “Forgot all about me already bro? I see you waste no time moving on.” She said with a cheeky smile so reminiscent of Chris’. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Not at all, we’re looking for a bite that’s all.” Chris took her grocery bags as she removed her riding boots and they went together to the kitchen. 

“Good.  I got stuff for breakfast.” Claire said as she checked the contents of Chris’ fridge. “Just as well too, I knew I can’t trust you to do shopping.”

“Um…yeah, thanks Claire.” Chris rubbed his hair absently mindedly.  He’d gotten used to having Claire around, and he would always forget to get groceries until he’d ran out, but at least they could have some decent breakfast now rather than just milk and cereal, even if he had half thought about taking Piers out for a treat.

“So.  Pancakes?” Claire grinned and looked at the two soldiers, fresh and glowing from their morning preparations.

“Can’t think of anything better,” Chris said, feeling his chin for any missed stubble as he popped himself down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

“I can help,” Piers said as he took two eggs out from the carton and set the milk aside.

“Ooh, finally someone who can cook!” Claire said.  She found a bowl and got the flour from the pantry.

Chris sat contentedly watching Claire boil the kettle while Piers poured the flour, baking powder and bicarb soda in the bowl, made a well and added the wet ingredients.  He didn’t even use a measuring cup or spoons and just went about everything with a practiced ease.

“How do you guys like your pancakes?” Piers asked, grabbing the wooden spoon that Claire handed him and chucking the shells away.

“Creamy and fluffy, like you,” Chris said, staring right at Piers. He would have squeezed Piers in his arms again if Claire wasn’t around.

Piers gave a slight grin, seeing Claire’s eyebrows shot right up as her eyes danced with excitement, but she stopped herself from saying anything as she grabbed three mugs.

“Tea or coffee, P-Piers?” She asked. 

“Coffee please, one sugar and extra milk,” he found himself saying.  He checked over the ingredients, looked around the pantry, then added a light pinch of salt and a bit of ground cinnamon he found.  There were a few lemons so he added a dash of juice to help things rise and passed the rest to Claire for her tea. He gave a quick stir of the batter, making sure it was just lightly mixed and let it rest.

“Wow, you’re quick Piers,” Claire turned to check on the batter, amazed that everything was already done and put back in its place.  She bent down and found Chris’ frying pan.

“You can take a rest Piers, I’ll do the frying.” She said, passing Piers his mug of coffee with a wink and taking a sip of her tea.  She’s said his name just a few too many times for it to have been accidental. “Don’t worry, I won’t ruin your good work.”

Piers found a seat at the counter next to Chris and warmed his hands on the mug.  Even though he’d just met Claire, he found her easy going, and he felt strangely comfortable in Chris’ kitchen.  He leaned over to peer at Chris’ coffee.  It was black but tempered with raw sugar.  Piers made a face but Chris drank it like it was the most natural thing.

“How did you learn all that?” Chris bumped him on the shoulder with his own.

“Well, dad’s not around much and mum’s often at work early, so I was in charge of breakfast most of the time.” He said.

“Ooh, you’re the eldest too?” He raised an eyebrow.  He thought from the way Piers followed his lead that he was an only child or one of the younger siblings.

“Yeah, I have a sister and two brothers.” Piers said.  He took a plate and knife from Claire and started cutting up the bananas and berries she bought as toppings.

“Well, then you know how younger siblings can be a pain in the butt,” the baritone said.

“Hey, I turned out just fine Chris. You’d be in a bigger mess of your own if I wasn’t around to keep things in order.  Remember that time-”

“Hey, no stories in front of Piers.” The walnut eyes danced in protest, but it was ignored.

“- I went to college and found Chris drinking month old milk.” Claire rolled her eyes at Chris, but quickly gave a sweet smile when she caught Piers’ eyes.

“Hey I was fine.  The milk was fine.  The dates are just a failsafe.” Chris was drumming his fingers on the table in wait, but then busied himself setting the table when Claire gestured.

The room started to smell sweetly of butter and pancakes, and both men started to grow hungry.

“A few more minutes boys are we’re good.” Claire said as she started stacking a few pancakes up.  “These are really fluffy Piers.  I like your recipe.” She caught the honey hazel eyes and gave a melted look.

“Thanks,” Piers said, “it’s all about the acid and soda reaction. The lemon juice is great for that.”

“Yeah, Chris never got it right, and he always stirred the batter too much.” Claire pulled a face at Chris, who growled in response and started pulling out the butter, jam, maple syrup and condiments.

Claire stepped back from the counter and took off her leather vest, putting it on a chair.  It was a soft red leather which highlighted her hair, and had the decal “Made in Heaven” with an angel winged blonde and a number of bombs on it.  Piers studied the design.  It was a powerful image, and strangely fitting for the otherwise slight and limber girl.

“Cool vest. The red really suits you.” Piers said.  “You’re a Queen fan?”

“Thanks Piers.  Chris is the big Queen fan.  He used to have this giant poster in his room. It’s his idea, and his gift, but I love it. Always a conversation starter when I’m on my bike, and make the boys do a double take.” She smiled as she tossed and flipped a pancake in the pan.

“Claire you shouldn’t lead them on so much.” Chris said, giving a light shake of his head. “You already get too much notice from them.” He gave Claire the older brother stare. “Anyway, Piers check out my jacket, it’s cooler.” Chris said and he brought his in.  Piers hadn’t had a good look from last night.  It was an ochre brown bomber jacket.  On the front it was decorated with the US airforce wings insignia above the chest, had a couple of military patches on the shoulder and had the letters REDWING in a semi gothic font along with a red and blue graphic of a fighter jet and just as many missiles as there were on Claire’s vest. 

“Redwing? Don’t recall a Queen song about that.” Chris held the jacket open so Piers slipped his arms through and tried it on while Chris and Claire watched with amusement.  It was a bit long at the sleeves and shoulders but it was still comforting.  Chris must have some really broad shoulders to have a good fit.

“Yeah, it was my callsign in the squadron.  Redfield in the air equals Redwing.” He gave a chuckle, then stepped back to take a look. “Now you just need my aviators and you’ll look like a hot young pilot.” He gave a ruffle on the soft brown hair again.  It was fast becoming a habit of his.

“Yeah, you look good Piers.  You’d beat Tom Cruise any day.” Claire said, looking Piers up and down again. “Your nose is cuter, you’re taller, and your hair colour matches the jacket.” She wanted to add “and you have a top gun” when she traced his outline again, but kept it to herself.

“Hah, your brother’s the real pilot here, Tom Cruise is a fake.” Chris slapped Piers on the back.  Hard.

“Oww.  You don’t have to use that much strength you know.” Piers gave a cough.  He felt good wearing Chris’ jacket though.  It had a faint smell of Chris and testosterone.

“You tell him Piers, should have seen him when he was 18 and started seriously working out. God he was breaking stuff left right and centre. People learnt not to go near him when he’s doing anything involving throwing.” Claire laughed as she piled another pancake onto the plates.

“You’re a pitcher Chris?” Piers grinned at the still shirtless captain who was flexing his pecs. Chris was evidently a bit of a show off.

“Once upon a time, but I hated fielding.  Played football for a bit too, but I hated having to put on all those pads and gear. Volleyball was good once I found a decent group of guys to play with, and I played 5 man pick-up basketball a fair bit but never got serious with it.”

Piers looked Chris up and down “Yeah, you’d have a good build and agility for volleyball.  I’m a baseball guy, I’m fast and I usually can hit a good homerun or two with my hand eye coordination.”

“Well we could play catch for a bit later, it looks like it’d be a fine day.” Chris gave a squeeze on Piers’ biceps and looked out the window.

“Anyway I still haven’t thought about what to put on my jacket yet.” Piers said as he removed and returned the jacket to Chris, rubbing his chin with a thumb. His padded racing jacket is jet black with blue and white highlights across the chest, but still devoid of a decent decal.  He didn’t want to spend extra on it yet, and he wanted it to be something meaningful, personal and unique.

“Hmm, we’ll let Chris think about that then.” Claire said with a shrug as she got the plates ready.

“You’re an expert marksman right? Maybe ‘Ace of Spades’ or something,” Chris gave a shrug. “it’s a bit too common though.”

“Yeah, no rush, I want it to be special.” Piers gave a sweet smile back at Chris.

“Alright, pancakes are done!”  Claire passed Chris and Piers a plate of three pancakes each and grabbed her own, and they moved to the table where Chris had already setup cutlery and toppings.  There was enough batter for a few spares.

“Thanks Claire, you did great.” Piers said, noting the perfect colour and fluffiness of the pancakes as he sat next to Chris, and Claire sat opposite him in delight.

“Hey how come Piers gets the nice round ones?” Chris was comparing the plates.

“He _is_ our guest, Chris, he deserves the best” Claire rolled her eyes, then flashed her eyebrows and a quick grin to Piers. “Come on Piers, you get first dibs on toppings.”

Piers gave a grin as he shovelled some bananas and berries to the plate and drowned them with maple syrup.  He watched and waited as Chris did the same, but Chris evidently had a thing for bananas.  He practically covered the whole plate with them.

“Don’t mind him Piers, he’s a banana guy, it’s why I made you cut up that many.” Clare half intentionally brushed his arm with her wrist as she reached for the jam, and gave another cute look when Piers caught her eye.

“Hmm, therse arrore wereally goode.” Chris mumbled with his mouth full of bananas and pancakes.

Piers gave a chuckle.  Chris is adorable in his straight forwardness. “Yeah, my recipe never disappoints.”

Claire also tucked into the soft treats.  “They are really good Piers, you’ll have to come around more often,” she stared right into his eyes and licked her lips. “It’s better than the breakfast places we go to.”

“I saw that Claire.” Chris said, suddenly holding his fork still.

“Saw what,” Claire gave a shrug and picked up blueberries on her fork. Piers decided he better keep his eyes to himself, but he did shoot Chris a sexy smile to help him relax.

“Do you want more coffee Piers?  We have a special blend for special guests like you.” Claire asked.  Piers’ mug was still half full though, so he gave a weak shake of the head as he swallowed. “I’m still good Claire.”

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room as the trio busied themselves with food, trying to make as much noise as they could with the cutlery thinking of what to say.

“Whoops.” Chris looked down.  He tried stabbing a blueberry but it squirted juice all over his chest.

Claire burst out laughing.  “And here I was wondering when you were going to put a shirt on.”

“Well, at least that’s one less shirt to wash now,” Chris said, as he wiped it with his fingers and gave a lick. 

Piers found his gaze following the fingers unconsciously, watching it massaged the smooth pec before taken in by the glossy warm lips.  Chris had made an even bigger mess from wiping, and Piers got up to fetch him a napkin.

Claire took the opportunity to leer at Piers’ ass, but then blushed when he turned back with the cloth and handed it to Chris.  It wasn’t until Piers sat down that he realised she saw his half boner bouncing around in Chris’ sweats.  Oops. He looked up to see Chris’ wicked grin and dancing walnut eyes, and Claire with her jaw still agape and a forkful of pancake in the air.

“Oh god.” He buried his face in his hands as the hearty echoes Chris’ laughter finally broke the silence.  Piers still kept his face in his palms, but he felt his cheeks getting warm.  Worse still, his embarrassment had caused his erection to spring to full mast under the table. 

As if on cue, Claire dropped a butter knife.  Right in front of Piers’ foot.

“ _Whoops_.”

 _Kill me now_.  Piers was mortified as the redhead quickly got up and bent over gracefully next to him to search for the knife.  She was sure taking her time.  Piers could almost feel her burning inquisitive gaze.  She had to be gawking at his manhood from beneath the table.  Chris however, was just shoving pieces of banana to his mouth like nothing happened, pausing only to rub the purple stain off his pectorals.  That was definitely not helping matters for Piers.

Piers took his cue and took a sip of his coffee, resigning to the fact that some first impressions will never be erased. Well at least there’s nothing to hide anymore. Besides, he is secretly damn proud of what he’s packing, and freeballing at home just feels so good.

His suspicions were confirmed by the once again red faced Claire, who shot him a shifty glance and a quick awkward smile.  “Is it just me or is it hot around here?” She asked with a feigned innocence, fanning a hand over her chest.

It took all of Piers’ concentration to not spit his coffee out, but a line of it did run down the corner of his mouth. Gosh, what was this morning turning into?

Chris turned at the sound, took the napkin from earlier and dabbled it gently on Piers’ face and neck.  Piers blushed even harder at the intimate gesture. They’ve barely eaten their breakfast and there were shenanigans flying left and right. He’s beginning to suspect that Chris was teasing him all along as much as Claire.  The young Redfields were more than a handful to deal with.

“So, how did you two meet?” Claire thankfully changed the topic, her eyes darting between the pair. “Didn’t think I heard about a Piers in the air force. Are you in the military too?” She didn’t recall seeing Piers with dog tags on, but then again, Chris wasn’t wearing his either. Perhaps it was too early in the morning.

“I am a member of the US army.  I’m a commissioned officer in the special forces, specialised in unconventional warfare, special reconnaissance and long range weaponry.  I’ve mainly spent time with the 1st Special Forces Group around the Pacific Rim but I’ve served with other units when needed.”

“Wow, Special Forces.” Claire’s gaze was deep with hero worship.  “They’re some of the toughest soldiers around right?”

“You could say that.  What really sets us apart though is not just who we are but what we do.” Piers paused, seeing Claire’s quizzical look and Chris’ interest and continued.  “In the special forces it’s not just about physical strength, but adaptability, wit and tenacity.  Key thing is unconventional warfare.  We aren’t usually caught up in the sort of firefights you hear about on TV. Direct conflict is one thing but we also do a lot of strategic missions, infiltration, hostage rescue, working with civilians, training local militia, even ambassadorial and diplomacy type missions.  There’s a strong emphasis on blending in, understanding the local language, culture and customs, all that sort of thing.  Fighting and bearing arms is only one aspect of it.”

“Wow, that is very different.” Chris said.  “I mean we fly a lot, in and out of combat on all sorts of missions, but really it’s just down to flying most of the time, even if I have specialist training in armed and unarmed combat in the special investigations sector.”

“Either way, I think we all build up a fairly broad skillset.” Piers nodded.  That explains why Chris said he’s good with guns.  He’ll have to spend time with him together in the range sometime.

“That’s amazing, for both of you.” Claire said. “So how does a Special Forces member meet an airman? Did Chris drop you off on a mission?”

“Haha, nothing of the sort.” Chris gave a dismissive wave.  “We met last night.  We had dinner at Zany’s.” Chris said without skipping a beat, like it was the most normal turn of events.

“Ooh Zany’s.  Let me guess, you had a craving for tacos again.” Claire looked at Chris.  “Wait, you just met over dinner last night?”

Chris gave a shrug “The wait staff decided we could share a table. We’re two single diners after all. Easily two of the hottest guys in the room.” He shot a gentle look at Piers and raised his brows. “Good thing she had an eye for match making.”

“Um, Chris.  So, is there something you’ve wanted to tell me?” Claire had a puzzled look as she studied Piers’ hairs and features, making him self-conscious as he ate.

Chris decided to go one better, leaning in and placed a tender kiss on Piers’ cheek.  Piers forgot to swallow as his jaw hung open.  Claire gave a short snort and covered her mouth.

“Chrissssss!” She sang the name over three different tones.  “Are you playing with me? You mean… you and Piers…. You are….”

“Together.” Chris said, putting an arm around Piers’ shoulder and flashing his white teeth, without a care in the world. Was he reckless? Probably.  Was he impulsive?  Hell yeah.  Was it right? It’s right for now, and for Chris Redfield, aged 24 and feeling invincible, that’s all that matters.

Claire squealed.  “OMG, after all this time you’re… argh!  What about Christine, and Bessy, and Virginia, Rachel, and…” She caught the bewildered expression of Piers’ face and stopped abruptly. “Um… oops.”

Piers raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris, not saying a word.

Chris sat up straight. “Yes, I’ve had a string of girls, but it never felt right, and you know as well as I did that it never lasted or went anywhere.  We kiss, we get laid, we get bored, we move on. It’s like junk food, you have it, you crave it at the time but it never quite satisfies and always end up being a bad idea.”

Piers felt suddenly concerned.  He’d only just met Chris last night himself.  What if he got bored?  That he just had a sudden male and male kink and wanted a go? What if he only used Piers because of his looks and inexperience?  He ran a hand over his hair, trying not to let his anxiety show. He’d become too relaxed and trusting around Chris.  He wasn’t ready to have his heart stabbed on his first true love and sexual encounter.

“So you’re bi?” Claire said.  To her credit, there was no judgment in her voice, only the natural curiosity of a sibling in her brother’s love affairs.

Chris gave a shrug. “I don’t know, they’re just labels right?  I mean it’s the 21st century already. To me it’s about the person, not about the gender.  Piers…. Piers feels right.  We may have just met last night, and it’s clichéd as shit, but we click, I get him.  He gets me… we haven’t even said anything about a future or anything, but…” He shot a worried look at Piers, but Piers raised his brows for him to continue. “…but he’s a good guy, I wanted this.  I’m not looking for a fling and… I hope it’d be the start of something really special.” He continued in his warm, gentle tone, and he laid his large palm over Piers’ back.

“Awww.” Claire gave a squeeze on Chris’ shoulder, then looked at Piers with a caring but understanding look. “So you…”

“I am.” Piers said, and looked down at the table.  “I’ve always been gay. My parents doesn’t know. I think Lucy suspects, but we never spoke openly about it.  I’m not out to the family, or to the military for that matter.  I mean, I can’t even serve in the military if they know. Prejudices still run deep, and I didn’t want it to ruin my career… it took so much for me to make it through officer academy and into the Special Forces. I’m still not sure where I belong, but our family lives and breathes military. I’d be like a blood traitor if I got kicked out…” He stared at his half empty coffee, feeling all the frustration and loneliness of his last 11 years.  It’d been eating away at him for a long time.  (author’s note: this is set in 2009, when ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ was still in effect)

No matter how good he was at something, be it in sports, academics, officer academy, shooting, missions, he never felt he was worthy simply because he’s gay.  He’d been recognized plenty, but he always felt all his achievements were for naught and would be revoked if they realised his secret, that he’d be a disgrace, a fraud, a good for nothing queer.  That he might be kicked out of home, of his unit, of the forces, and he didn’t know where else he’d be.  It was his darkest secret and deepest fear.  The sole reason why he never regarded himself with the same admiration and positivity everyone else saw him to be.  The reason why he’d never been that close to any of his peers and fellow soldiers.  He was scared he’d be found out.  He was scared of developing feelings for a fellow soldier, something that he couldn’t hide.  He had judged himself harsher than anyone else, pushed himself harder than anyone else just to prove to himself he could still make it, that he is good enough, but he had a long way to go still towards accepting himself as who he is, and be comfortable with his sexuality.  Until the day the military lifts the prejudice against those not of the straight orientation, Piers knew he’d always be between a rock and a hard place.

He felt a hand brushing his cheek, and as he looked up he saw Claire’s sincere blue eyes. “It’s ok Piers, we still love you.” She gave a nod. “This isn’t like the 70’s or anything now. If you are ok with who you are, nobody else can stop you. You must have gone through a lot.  You’re an awesome soldier.”

Chris was running his hand up and down Piers’ back to reassure him, and he shifted his chair to pull him in a side hug.  “It’s ok Piers, I won’t tell anyone.  You can still serve in the forces and come back to me. I mean, I’m discharged so it doesn’t matter but it still does for you. These things are always going to be hard with family, but if you are as close as you seem then I’m sure they’ll understand and respect your wishes. Don’t worry about Claire, she has a big heart and she’s a natural at these things. She’s counselled a lot of people through difficult issues in life; you can always talk to her.”

“Thanks Chris and Claire. I’ve never told anyone.  It’s been a huge burden, but it’s good to have… a friend, someone who accepts me as who I am.”

“Don’t worry Piers, you’ve come this far, you’ll be fine.” Chris gave a pat on his head.

“ _You’re_ breaking my heart though.” Claire said, with a pout to her lips and giving puppy dog eyes to Chris. “Bro, it’s just so sudden. I thought you were just the typical American jock burning your way through the girls and here you are, bringing home the cutest guy I’d ever seen, and just when I thought I had a chance now you’re saying Piers is yours.” Claire was pounding her fists on Chris’ shoulder lightly, but Chris held on to Piers protectively in the hug.

“Sorry Claire, I’m keeping Piers for myself. He’s too good for you.”  He kissed him on his hair. “You’re right though, he _is_ the sexiest thing ever.  He made your brother very happy.” He gave a light pat on Piers’ butt, and Piers finally managed to smile seeing his warm brown eyes staring into his soul and he returned the hug, burying his face in Chris’ muscular, broad shoulder.

Claire’s gaze turned gentle seeing how affectionate Chris and Piers were. She honestly couldn’t have seen that Chris might have a same sex inclination, but she loved her brother more than anything, and Chris hasn’t been this relaxed and happy for a long time. “Aww not fair.  I want Piers too. He’s so cute, and he cooks, and he rides a bike like me….” Claire was pouting.  She had fallen for Piers’ charms far too quickly. “Hey Piers….” Claire suddenly looked up, still pink on her cheeks. “You said you have two brothers right?  If your brothers are anything like you, maybe you can bring them around sometime?” She gave a sly grin, and Chris crossed his elbow possessively over Piers. 

“Back off Claire, Piers is mine.”

“Um… well Adam is 18, he’s closer to your age, and he hasn’t found the right girl either…Tim’s 17 and Lucy is 20.” Piers trailed off.  Gosh, was this the right thing to do as an older brother? Pawning off his siblings as potential love prospects?

“Claire, you’ve only just met my Piers and now you want his younger brother?!” Chris protested.

“Only because Piers is so… so damned hot!  Ok, I’m getting ahead of myself.  Do you have a photo?” Claire asked shyly. Chris rolled his eyes. “OK I admit, you two are cute together.” She shrugged.

Piers pulled out his phone.  He found a picture of his graduation from the officer academy.  There was a picture of himself in his green service uniform along with Adam and Tim.  The three Nivans boys did have similar looks and shared the same nose and complexion.  Adam had lighter wheaten hair, hazel green eyes and he was slightly taller than himself at six foot one.  Tim was about Piers’ height but he was more broadly built.  Claire gave a squeal at the picture.

“Look at him Chris, he’s so stunning in uniform!  And wow, your brothers, they’re mighty fine.  OMG, I’ll have to meet him one day. What’s your surname Piers?”

“Nivans- November India Victor Alpha November Sierra.”

“Piers Nivans.  Adam Nivans.  Hmm, sexy. You Nivans boys are hot. If the military doesn’t want you, go be a model or a lifeguard Piers. Oh, and If you sing you’ll be a superstar” Claire said, finally returning the phone to Piers.

“Chris, imagine if you and Piers are a couple, and me and Adam became a couple…” Her eyes were dancing with excitement.

“Don’t get carried away Claire, you’re too young for this.” Chris gave her a slap on her shoulder. “Besides, anyone meeting you will have to go through me first.” He puffed out his chest.

“I think you’re already on Piers’ side with this one,” Claire gave a wink. “Just don’t steal him for yourself too.”

Piers gave a chuckle.  Adam and Claire could make a pair, but they’d have to wait.  He’ll have a lot to work through first with Chris anyway. Twelve hours is far too short to even think about future decisions.

He polished off the rest of his pancakes while Chris took an extra and finished the bananas.  Claire had started to clean up.

“So Chris, was that your bike or Piers’ bike?” She hadn’t forgotten the exciting toy in the doorway.

“Sorry to disappoint Claire, it’s Piers’ pride and joy.” Chris patted Piers on the shoulder, reminding himself to be gentler this time.

“Yeah I got him a few months ago,” Piers said, with a spark in his eyes.  “It’s practically brand new because I got deployed shortly after to the Far East.”

“Tell me tell me!” Claire took all the dishes from the table and started rinsing. She only got her bike when she turned 18 too, and it was Chris who paid for it and got her all the lessons and gear.

“Hmm, well I didn’t want to spend too much. I mean I’d love to ride a Ducati but it’s just not practical and it’s beyond my means.  I did my research and bought a Kawasaki, Ninja 500R.  It’s a brand new model, good sports bike, 498 cc engine, six speed, jet black. Still pretty light but fast and flexible. I preferred it anyhow over the bulkier models.”

“OMG he’s gorgeous.  I mean I ran past on the way in but he’s one sexy beast.” She looked Piers over again, “Just like you, haha.” Piers was finally able to smile and take the compliment, knowing that she wasn’t meaning anything further than that.

“Come let’s check him out.” Piers said.

“Chris you better put a shirt on before you make the neighbours have a nosebleed.” Claire said, pushing him back to his room to change as she gathered the scattered clothes in the lounge.

Piers pulled his boots back on and grabbed his keys.

They spent a good while out there in the doorway looking over and trying each other’s bike.  Claire had a nice red Yamaha.  Still a beginner bike but powerful and handled really well.  The three of them were easily excited in conversation as they swapped notes about maintenance, deals, records, their on road adventures and more.  Chris did do all the research after all before paying for and showing Claire how to ride, and he’d ridden bikes when he was 18 and in the military too, but preferred the practicality of a pickup. 

“So Chris, you think you’ll get a bike now?” Claire asked suggestively.

“Na, I’ll just ride Piers if I need my fix.” Chris gave a shrug.  After flying all kinds of leading edge aircraft at much higher speeds and G’s, he doesn’t have the same need for speed that Piers and Claire has.  In fact not many zoomies were bikies at all.

“I hope you mean ride with Piers.” Claire raised an eyebrow, and Piers was already blushing all over again in the background.

“It’s what I said wasn’t it?” Chris furrowed his brows and Piers face palmed.  He’s going to have to get used to seeing confused Chris a lot.  Claire mouthed the words “Freudian slip” and gave Piers a suggestive wink, and Piers rolled his eyes and shook his head in response.

“Hey you two are trying to talk around me already?” Chris scratched his head again, lost and slightly confused.

“It’d be cool though, the three of us, riding around on our bikes.” Claire still wanted to race her brother on more equal terms.

“It’s fine, I’ll just share with Piers.” Chris finally caught onto his mistake.

“Well, it’s a fine day, why don’t we go for a spin?” Piers said, tossing and catching his keys.

“I know just the spot to be”, Chris said as he pulled Piers in for a kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, we both have to change out of our sweats.” Piers said as he led Chris back to the house.

“I’ll wait out here.  Don’t take too long boys.” Claire gave a foxy grin, tossing her hair and redoing her ponytail as the two men made it back in their sweatpants for something more durable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a lot of research for this chapter. Apologies to the military and bikie nuts out there if the lingo/descriptions aren't spot on, corrections/ suggestions are welcome!  
> Oh and those fluffy pancake tips are totally real. Piers knows what he's doing.


	4. Beyond the Redfields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers spends an afternoon with the Redfields in a very special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there's quite a change in mood and tone in this chapter. It's a bit of extra headcanon and backstory about Piers and the Redfields, most of which will probably cross over into my other stories.

Piers finally found his undies and riding leathers and pulled them on. Chris was wearing a white and blue striped polo and he also located his riding pants with knee pads and black military boots. It was a good look.

“Here, don’t forget these.” Chris gathered the dog tags next to the pillow and looked over them. “A POS eh? A plus soldier right down to the blood type.” He held them out and placed them ceremoniously onto Piers, then passed his own to Piers as the gesture was repeated.

“I still wear them. Too used to it now.” He gave a shrug. It was a piece of his identity that he still treasured, despite his eventual decisions that led him to be discharged.

“O positive?” Piers asked.

“Ever the rebel,” Chris nodded, finding his motorbike helmet in the closet.

Piers used some of Chris’ hair gel to fix his hair as Chris packed a few bits and pieces around the house into a backpack.

“You’re going to get helmet hair anyway” Chris said from the room.

“It’s ok, I can rework it later.” Pier shot back as he twirled the spikes to perfection.

“I like your soft hair actually, it looks cute even when it’s messy.” Chris said, looking at Piers through the mirror.

“You can’t get your hands off my hair can you?” Piers gave a sassy look as he tried to reach for Chris’, but Chris used his height to his advantage and easily caught Piers by his wrist. Piers gave a little pout in response and it made Chris’ heart melt.

“I’d kiss you, but we better not keep Claire waiting.” He left a quick peck on the back of Piers’ hand, finally earning himself a smile from the sniper.

Piers checked to see he has everything, then he walked out, ushered by Chris.

“That’s better.” Claire said, looking the pair over. “Nice jacket and pants, Piers.”

“Thanks,” Piers shot back, his voice muffled beneath the red helmet. He usually rides with the full suit. It was hot at times, but he liked the safety factor, and the feel of the leather.

Chris had also put on his bomber jacket and slung on his backpack. Piers was staring then broke to a chuckle as Chris broke out his aviators and made a big gesture of putting them on. They were gold rimmed and tinted to a dark blue. He put on his own red and blue helmet and climbed behind Piers.

Piers hadn’t ridden with someone behind him, but he felt strangely protective and in charge as he felt Chris settling in behind him, touching his back with his broad chest and shielding him from the light.

“You’re used to riding two up Chris?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ve ridden enough with Claire. Just remember the added weight and momentum and take it easy. You too Claire, no racing, just a scenic spin ok?” Despite his confidence, Chris still squirmed a bit when he sat down.  He hadn't recovered from their night's activities and was thankful Piers' bike had a wide seat.

“No probs. Let's go. We’ll take a spin on the highways” Claire said. They both roared the bikes, and were off in an instant with Claire leading the way.

Piers felt his blood sing with Chris holding on to his ribs and the wind in his face. The proximity of Chris, the responsibility of riding and just the thrill of being on the open roads on a fine weekend is great. He’s always wanted to roam around on the bike but it got boring by himself. Nowhere in particular to go, nobody to share the sights with. Having Claire and Chris alongside was fantastic and did a lot for his spirits for an otherwise lonely weekend spent by himself.

They weaved their way around the near empty highways far out of town. They’d been out for about a hour through fields and cottages before Chris gave directions and led the pair to somewhere in the grassy plains.

He signalled for Piers to slow down and pull over on the top of a slight hill. They stopped, and Chris held Piers’ hand as the trio walked towards the ridge.

Piers was not ready for the sight that greeted him on the other side.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/NNNq6Dq)

 

The hill overlooked a rolling meadow, the divide between crystal blue sky and verdant green plains. Yet unfolding gently in the undulating valley was a vast expanse of Flanders red poppy, billowing in soft waves as far as the eye could see, broken only by a sparse number of trees scattered over the grassy plains.

Piers inhaled at once at the sight. The thousands of dots of red, crimson and brilliant were bouncing up and down like drops of blood even as the summer breeze gave scent of the vibrant life below. He let go of Chris’ hand, stood tall, removed his red helmet and held it on his left arm, lifting his right to a military salute, noting that Chris and Claire had done the same. Claire’s red hair was dancing in the wind. He recited the immortal verse, known and held dear to every soldier.

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_

_Between the crosses, row on row,_

_That marks our place; and in the sky_

_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_

_Scarce heard amid the guns below. 1_

He maintained his attention, thinking of the losses of the soldiers who went before him, and those he knew personally and impersonally who had passed on. He is a serviceman. He knew only too well one day he might join the ranks of the unsung and forgotten heroes and soldiers. No matter how much he accomplished, how much recognition he may possess in his glory, this day may come and claim him yet. Death is the eternal thesis of the battlefield, the goal and purpose of warfare. War only wanted one thing. Kill or be killed. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the dead, for the soldiers in service, and for himself before lowering his palm.

“Chris.” He said tenderly, still looking at the expanse of the plane before him. Still taking in each spec of vibrant red that refused to bow to the winds.

“I call this place, _the Redfields_.” Chris said, his voice steady and low, echoing as if it was in a chamber.

“The fields of remembrance.” Claire added gently.

“The place we go to remember our parents, our fallen brothers and sisters.” Chris continued.

“And to share with the ones closest to our hearts.” The female voice whispered.

Piers took Chris’ palm as he led them to a tree where they sat. Claire had plucked a poppy and put it on her jacket, and Chris also affixed one to his own and Piers’ lapel. Despite the solemn mood, he still gave Piers a warm smile and helped him reset his spiky hair.

“Welcome Piers, to the Redfields.” Chris said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for the solemn mood and the sadness. It’s truly a beautiful place, and you’re here at the right time of the year to witness its beauty and tranquillity.”

“It’s my honour, Chris. Thank you for sharing this with me. As a serviceman, the poppy field means something completely different to us of course, than just beauty and scenery.” He returned a gentle gaze, feeling himself melt under the touch and the warmth of the walnut irises.

Claire had laid down on the field in relaxation on her side and propped her head on her palm, taking in the breath taking view and feeling the gentle breeze that blew over her hair.

It was in this moment that Piers suddenly felt so tangibly what it means to be a Redfield.

To protect, to preserve, to carry on a legacy of remembrance.

Of giving, of sacrifice.

Of wielding the sword, of bearing the shield.

Of taking up arms, of heralding the red cross, of wearing the red poppy.

Chris and Claire were still so young, yet it was as if their destiny had already beckoned.

A future drenched in red, the sevenfold tribute.

The colour of blood. Of pain. Of horror. Of sin.

Of sacrifice. Of honour. Of salvation.

He laid prone on the poppy meadow, popping his head on a thoughtful elbow. He had half a wish that if ever he were to go first, that Chris might be able to remember him here.

 

_Over the field of poppies red,_

_Under the kiss of the firmament blue,_

_May I be crowned in silence dead,_

_A Redfield through and a Redfield true._

 

* * *

 

Chris took Piers in his arms, laying his body over his own in as Piers sat in the V of his legs. They sat holding hands, sharing the view of the red fields, the green plains, the blue sky, the white clouds. He held tightly onto Piers’ ribs, strong enough for affection, but not enough for discomfort as he nuzzled Piers’ neck with his chin.

Claire had been studying the pair, once again touched by how splendidly they belonged together. “Smile boys,” she gave a big grin, taking out her phone and snapped a picture. “I’ll send it to you guys. It’s lovely.”

“Chris, I don’t even have your number yet.” Piers said as he laid lazily on Chris’ chest.

“Well let’s fix that shall we.” They exchanged phones and entered their details.

“There we are.” Claire got the numbers and forwarded the picture. It would be a treasured memento, the snapshot of a fine beginning for the two men in their years to come.

“Do you want to talk about your parents?” Piers asked tentatively. He remembered Chris saying something before about remembering them here.

“I do actually. I would agree they weren’t the best role models, but that deep down they loved Claire and I and wanted the best for us.” Chris said, holding his palms out behind his head, leaning back and staring up at the clouds in the sky.

“Mum’s a stay at home mum. Dad’s a civil engineer, but his company worked mostly on contracts with government and defence projects somewhere, often in remote locations or bases. Like most men of that generation, he worked hard as the provider, making sure that we were able to have a comfortable life without want, but he was a bit of a mess emotionally. He rarely relaxed, and the older we got, the harsher he was on us. It was always about the future, and about being good at what we do rather than be happy with who we are.”

Claire continued. “Yeah, dad pushed us hard, especially Chris as the oldest son. He really wanted Chris to be able to stand on his own, and signed him up to join the reserves when he was 17. It was a bit of a shock to both of us I guess, having my brother sent off and away from me.”

“Oh yeah. Basic is a shocker. I mean, I grew up knowing every fact inside and out with our family background, and I trained hard and was physically more than capable, but it was still a shock to have your identity stripped and rebuilt from the ground up.” Piers added, taking off his riding gloves to tracing Chris’ thigh with his fingers. “What did you think you wanted to be when you were growing up?”

Chris scratched his head in thought. “I’m not entirely sure. I mean I wasn’t the best of students, I was often in fights with some of the rebels, the bullies, even a teacher or two…”

Claire rolled her eyes. “You can imagine the tainted reputation I had to fill. Teachers were expecting me to throw people across the room any minute. Thankfully I turned out… different.” She giggled.

“Hey it wasn’t that bad. Besides, most of those guys deserved it.” Chris shot Claire a look and a shrug and she continued.

“Chris was like… an anti-bully? He took it upon himself to stand up for the ones getting picked on. I mean, I don’t know where he learnt how to fight and all that, but he filled out fairly early and was already 6 foot when he was 16 so he stood his ground. Sure, he might get in a tussle every other month and I’d have to hide him or patch him up but deep down the teachers and most of the kids knew he was doing it for the right reasons.” Claire shrugged. “I basically taught myself first aid tending to Chris just so mum and dad wouldn’t find out what happened.”

“Yeah, I think I might have gone into law enforcement, but the military is actually pretty close to what I wanted to do. I’m an active guy, I can’t sit still doing math or whatever. The physical work and training was a good outlet. Come to think of it. It taught me a lot. How to use my strength, honed my proficiency with guns, flying aircraft. I loved the routine, the challenges and the ‘what’ of military life, just not so much the orders and the ‘why’.”

“What about you Claire, any ideas?” Piers asked. Chris definitely was cut out for a rough and tumble life, but he has the skills and personality for it.

“Well I’m in college now. I’m taking subjects in nursing, social health policy and psychology. It’s not frontline med, but I’m thinking of maybe joining those NGOs, like peace corps, civilian and frontline medical support and all that.” She was playing with a lock of her hair and twisting it around her fingers. “You know what they say… behind every strong soldier, there is an even stronger woman who stands behind him, supports him, and loves him with all her heart.”

“Thanks Claire.” Chris gave a small affectionate nod to his sister and Piers let out a small “aww”. “You wouldn’t believe it, but Claire is a decent fighter. She can hold her own against me for a while.” Chris said. “I trained her hard after I did basic and our parent’s car accident. I didn’t feel safe leaving her on her own without parents or me around to keep an eye.”

“Yeah, I was light but Chris showed me how to use it to my advantage. I can basically play damsel in distress and use the stereotype to confuse any threats and knock them out.” Claire grinned.

“It’s always good to be able to take care of oneself. You and Lucy would make a pair.” Piers added, thinking of his own action girl oriented sister.

“Thankfully I haven’t had to put use to my fighting too often, but you know the whole girls on motorbikes thing. There’s enough jerkasses out there judging or harassing me, thinking they’re a know it all or trying to impress me with their horribly ill placed gender generalisations.” She cracked the knuckles on her fist.

“Decent shot too, pretty good aim with a handgun.” Chris patted her on the shoulder.

“Still a long way from you Chris.” She shrugged. “I’d have to get some more practice with shotguns. They’re growing to be my preferred weapon. I’d had a few months practice since we last shot but I reckon I might do better with them.”

Piers was liking this topic. Guns was his life. “I trained with all the weapon categories in the forces too. I’m decent with handguns and machine guns, but my favourite is still rifles. I still prefer long ranged combat, though I’m pretty good at sparring too. My trainer forced me to an extra 3 months of CQC intensive just so I wouldn’t have a weakness.” He rubbed his shoulder. “Took a hell of a lot out of me getting through those fights. The tough nut always singled me out and paired me with the biggest, heaviest guys and forced me to bring them down with nothing but skill and wit. For a while I was like the class sandbag, but now I can hold my own. I’ve got quite the roundhouse, backflip and uppercut.”

“We’d have to spar sometime Piers.” Chris smiled as he tried to lock Piers’ arms beneath his own.

“I don’t have the heart to go all out on you. Wouldn’t want you to bleed.” The sniper said with half a grin, trying to lift his hips out of the tight grip of Chris’ thighs.

“Oh yeah? I wouldn’t want to bust up that pretty face of yours either.” Chris was trying to pin down Piers as he wriggled in his arms.

“OK not the face, but we can have a fair fight.” Pier said as Chris let go and they got to their knees and separated in a fighting stance.

“Haha, I don’t know who’s got the upper hand here.” Claire scooted back to let the two hormone fuelled and pent up soldiers duke it out. “I’ll count to three and you boys have at it. One. Two. Three!”

Chris made a first move, lunging low at Piers’ hips trying to bring down his centre of mass. Piers saw it coming and hastily rolled out of the way, using the opportunity to throw his bodyweight over Chris’ back. Just when Claire think he’s got him however Chris gave a light kick with the toe of his boot and supported all his weight on his right arm to swing his body by 180 degrees. In the second it took for the turn he was already leveraging heavy momentum combined with his bulk to launch a powerful kick towards Piers’ ribs. Piers saw the movement and leaned flat on the ground, kicking his own legs up to a spin to deflect the kick. Their boots connected and each pushed back, feeling the powerful kick of the other as they skidded across the grass on their backs. They rolled up at once and had their fists up, knees bent to a fighting stance, circling and bouncing around on the balls of their boots to find an opening as sparks of determination flew between their eyes.

Piers faked a jab to mask an uppercut with his right arm, but Chris anticipated the move and blocked with his forearm and raised a knee. Before Piers committed to the cut he swung wide about the waist to ready a palm strike on Chris’ weaker left side. In defiance, Chris extended the knee to a full straight kick above the shoulder, an impressive feat given he was still in his riding pants. Seeing the power of the kick, Piers got out of the way easily and ducked behind Chris’ back. Chris steadied himself, checked Piers’ position and again gathered his momentum, swinging around and readied his signature haymaker punch on his right fist. “Watch out Piers!” he yelled as he put his full power behind the punch. He wasn’t going to hold out, but he had a lot of force going on and he didn’t want to hurt Piers with his dominant strength if he was caught unaware.

Piers gave a slight grin.  He had a number of options, but in the split second still decided to take it full on like a man. He pulled back his left shoulder and also readied his uppercut, taking a step forward and arching his body in perfect form, leveraging every bit of momentum and strength from hip to waist, to shoulder, elbow, wrist and fist to deflect the punch upwards. The two punches connected and made a solid thud, and the impact sent both men right towards each other for a moment before impulse pulled them back. They stepped back, paused for a moment to catch their breath and connected their gaze, each still burning with resolute but an added hint of respect for their partner.

As if they could read each other’s mind, they suddenly exchanged strength for speed and volleyed in a fury of fast jabs, punches and palm strikes, each forsaking power for speed and deception. Fist, fingers, knuckles, wrist, palms, arms, knees, elbows and even the occasional headbutt became suddenly lethal in the quick, explosive exchange. Claire’s eyes were a blur trying to follow each strike but she could barely keep up as the men quickened the tempo of their sparring.

They were almost fighting by instinct, each settling on a practiced combo and set of moves for both offense and defence instead of countering their opponent blow by blow. Their breaths were heavy and their faces were red from excitement and anticipation, and their arms were stinging from the constant skin to skin contact. All Claire could hear was Chris’ primal, powerful grunts, Piers’ clear calls and yelps, the huffs of drawn and exhaled breath and the dull thuds of skin on skin contact. The interval between strikes shortened progressively even as the intensity and volume of grunts rose until she finally heard a loud clap as they both caught each other’s fist and held steady in a tug of strength. Both men lowered their centre of mass and widened their stance to push against each other, their heels digging into the soft dirt beneath their feet.

They stood still and their arms were shaking with each breath as they pushed hard against each other, but their expressions turned from rage to stoic and eventually broke into large hearty grins. In their exhaustion they absorbed each other’s strength, pushed off one another gently and instead embraced tightly, panting and slapping each other on their backs even as their brow and hair were damp by sweat from their exertions.

“God Piers, they sure train you well in the Special Forces.” Chris gave a slap on the small of Piers’ back as they wiped the sweat with the back of their arms.

Piers was holding onto Chris, panting. “Heh. Yeah. Ugh. Told you I covered my weakness. Your surprised me though, most pilots don’t ever get that physical.”

Chris bent at the waist, his powerful chest heaving as he felt the burn of lactic acid. “Well when I got through officer’s training I had the rangers, marines and air force all eyeing me up for a place. I chose the air force simply because I couldn’t learn to fly anywhere else, where as I could still keep up with combat, tactics and shooting as a pilot.”

“Sounds like the best choice when you put it like that. I was marked out as a weapons specialist early. I got my expert marksmanship badges for a number of weapons even in the academy so Special Forces was my go to outside of the marines.” He said between pants.

“Wow. That’s quite a feat, so you have the Pre-“

“President’s Hundred tab, yeah. I’m also known in the forces as the 'man who never missed his target.'”

“Shit. You _are_ the best of the best, and so young too. Claire, I think Piers should be the one training you from now on.” Chris slapped Piers’ shoulder proudly.

“I’m sure you taught her just fine Chris.”

“You know, I’d always thought the best marksmen in the Green Berets were those beasts of a man with the crazy flowing hair, the camouflage all over their bodies and giant bushy beards. Not some clean shaven, lean young stud who studies how to make good steaks and pancakes.”

“Well take it from me. The beard’s just an act. It’s overcompensation, camouflage for the manliness that they clearly lacked.” Piers grinned. He had taken more than his fair share of ridicule for not being able to grow the full, almost dwarven beards the guys serving in Afghanistan did, but he did have them beat where it counts. Besides, his cultural alignment was with Asian countries, where his clean cut, almost anime heroic archetype good looks gained lots of respect and brownie points with the locals, especially among the girls.

Chris thought back to his all in punch earlier and was still massaging his knuckles. Everything ached a good bit after their intense sparring. The brief session reminded him how much he missed having that sort of workout after being discharged. The guys at the gym were too easy, and sandbags never replaced a good live action fist fight. “That haymaker punch I threw, I haven’t had many dare block it like you did. How come…”

“How come I caught it so easily? Actually my fighting style is all about countering strength against bigger guys. I’m a lefty Chris. I’m almost ambidextrous, but my left is actually my strongest. I made you believe I was right dominant earlier with the uppercuts and hooks so I can take on your punch with my left. It’s one of the tricks up my sleeve.” Piers grinned as he flexed his fingers. Just like Claire, he is good at using his light build and archetype to surprise and overwhelm opponents. He is a Special Forces trooper after all, and the ace of the team. He has more than a few tricks up his sleeve, and part of their individual training was in discovering their hidden strengths and building them up in the most powerful and unexpected ways.

“Shit. No wonder. You are one of the few who could take it head on. I haven’t fought anyone with a strong left hand so I was expecting you to go down.” Chris gave a grin. “So you shoot on the left also?”

“Yeah, lefties are a rarity in the forces. We have a different CQC fighting style all about confusing and countering right handers. In terms of shooting, I trained myself to shoot with both hands, but with the rifles, or if it’s making a shot that really matters then yeah, my trigger finger is on the left. I am left eye dominant so it helps. With handguns I can switch depending on cover or conditions.”

“Well crap. That’s one advantage I don’t have over you. I shoot almost exclusively on my right. How the heck did you learn to do both?”

“I’ve been around guns since I was young. My grandfather is a lefty like me, but dad is right handed. I had an early start, and once grandad saw I was left dominant he gave me a lot of personal lessons. He’s real proud of me and I was his favourite after that. I guess he saw a few of his traits in myself. Tim’s a lefty too though, so he might catch up to me on that. Although I spent a lot of time training with grandpa, Dad still forced me to train with my right growing up. I hated it at the time, but I’ve come to appreciate it a heck of a lot once I got through basic and got serious with weapon exercises. ” He grinned proudly. His ambidexterity is a little known fact and often missed on his files, but again it made him a lot more versatile one the field and he can make use of both sides of cover easily.

“Haha, I wonder if you can dual wield pistols like they do in movies then.” Claire perked in. She’s never tried shooting in her off hand. In training it was always about making each shot count, and for pistols, it was all about the double handed grip and shooting with the dominant eye.

“Hmm, I haven’t done it at all. The instructors warned us all at the start how impractical and stupid it is from movies and games since it lowered accuracy. That said, given my aim and proficiency with both arms and both eyes I think I might be able to pull it off. Maybe I’ll try it out next time in the range and get some advice from my instructor. Come to think of it, perhaps it could be another one of my signature move to get some quick shots off.” Piers liked the idea and was getting excited at the prospect too of developing another unique trait.

“Think about it, you’d have double the bullets of anyone else and the aim to match. Heck you’re making me jealous Piers.” Chris was studying both of Piers’ hands, looking at the palms and checking out his slender fingers and knuckles. They were kept in pristine condition, almost as if he could be a pianist with almost no callouses, but he knew that they’re deadly from personal experience when armed or unarmed. “You’re special.”  
  
“If you ever master dual wielding pass me your tips Piers,” Claire chimed in.

“Well, shooting is only one part of being a soldier. I can drive almost anything, but don’t ask me to fly unless you wanna die horribly.” Piers gave a shy smile again.

“Haha, that’s why you need me around.” Chris tickled Piers again. “You done any airborne training?”

“Yeah, we all had to do a couple of weeks of jump school in Special Forces training. I didn’t mind it so long as the pilots are decent folk and I have buddies with me. After a couple of jumps it’s just muscle memory.”

“Wow, I have an all new respect for you military guys now.” Claire shot Piers a look of admiration. Boys in college and her fellow motorbikers seem so dull and boring in comparison.

“Hey, your brother’s been awesome all these years Claire.” Chris gave a flick of her ponytail as he took out a few bottles of water from his pack and passed them around.

“I know, but you never talk about stuff. When I ask you how was training you’re like ‘oh, yeah, it’s good. Yeah, I’m fine. Yeah it was tough’. It’s like words cost extra for big dorky bear.” She pulled her face.

“Big dorky bear?” Piers was laughing, trying to imagine Chris all grumpy and growly.

“Or gorilla, if you remember his obsession with bananas.” Claire gave a shrug, blue eyes dancing with taunt.

“Don’t you mind her. I’m still a lean mean killing machine.” Chris brushed and shook his medium length hair as if he was a shampoo model, drawing laughs from both Piers and Claire.

Piers responded by giving a playful slap on the crack of Chris’ butt. The response was immediate.

“Awwwllllllll ahhhhhhhh” Chris collapsed to the grass, letting out a surprisingly unmanly and even seductive yell as he cradled his butt cheeks and rolled on the grass. “Piersssssss!” he grunted through his agony.

Claire broke out in laughter at the sight of her usually tough as nails brother rolling in agony, but then she made herself look away as the realisation of what possibly could have happened that led Chris to his current state of torment dawned on her. She saw what Piers packed. It was surprising that Chris could ride a motorbike for an hour and even kick and spar after all that.

Piers looked like a guilty child caught doing something naughty. “Um, sorry Chris.” He said as he ducked out of the way of Chris’ thrashing. Chris finally regained his composure, and he locked his walnut eyes on Piers with a stern smirk and gave a light thrust of his hips, as if to remind him he’ll have his turn later. He tried pouncing on Piers to bring him down, but the sniper leapt out of the way and stood with Claire.

“So what else are we gonna do?” Claire said, rummaging through Chris’ pack.

“Ooh, baseball.” She found a pair of gloves and a ball and bat.

“Sweet!” Piers grabbed the ball and tossed it high in the air several times, getting reacquainted with the touch of his once favourite sport. He hadn’t played for a while but Chris evidently remembered from their morning conversation.

“Up for some hits and catch?” Chris sat up, rubbed the grass off his hair and good a glove.

They found a level spot above the hill and Piers took the bat, with Claire behind him for catching.

It was an enjoyable day spent throwing, catching, laughing, tumbling, diving and just plain old fun with the Redfield siblings. Piers hadn’t feel this relaxed for years since heading off to the military, and for once weekends can be meaningful without locking himself in the ranges training all day.

“Gosh, look at the time,” Claire said, checking her watch. “I’ll leave you boys to it. I’m catching up with a couple of girlfriends for the evening.”

“Take care Chris, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave Chris a hug. “Again, it’s so good to meet you, Piers, keep an eye on Chris for me ok?” She gave a wink and a hug before she took off on the bike.

“So?” Honey hazel met walnut brown, and suddenly the leather pants and baseball mitts seemed like too many layers.

“So.” Piers gave a full lazy stretch, not caring that his shirt was riding up and exposing his treasure trail.

“How’s that baseball bat?” said the husky baritone, cupping himself with his mitt as he took a drink.

“How’s that sore piece of ass?” said the sassy marksman as he curled his fingers and ran them along the rigid, polished maple bat.

“We’ll hear what you have to say rookie when I fall asleep in your ass overnight.” Chris said, strolling towards Piers and giving his ass a slap.

“Have you even done anything in the forces?” Piers asked as Chris traced the curves in his palm.

“Nope, wasn’t into guys then. No chicks on base.” Chris shrugged. “You?”

“Neither. I mean, I heard about it. Sometimes there’d be a guy in the army who sucks dick and all that, but its’ all really secret and I was definitely not out to anyone.”

“I’d be surprised nobody wanted to tap that ass and toned body in the showers or anything.” Chris gave an amused smirk.

“I was one of the youngest joining the forces, so the guys treated me like a brother, but that was it. They’re all rough and gruff, and was a bit intimidating at first until I made my mark and proved myself through the gunplay.” Piers said, letting Chris roam his hands over his leathers as he thought back. “There were adamant on getting me laid at one stage and wanted to take me to the hookers. Oh God that was bad.”

“Shit, how did you get out of that one if you’re still a virgin till last night?” Chris said, as he playfully traced Piers’ outline through the leathers. Military was known for its antics and stupidity off the field as much as on it.

“I had to pull the religious line and say I have a girl in my hometown and how we pledged ourselves for each other.” Piers looked downcast.

“Well shit. I’m sorry I broke your vow.” Chris put a hand on his shoulder acting all serious.

“Yeah it’s all your fault.” Piers punched him in the arm. “My precious…. gone because of you. You might have to marry me...”

“Hey technically you took my cherry.” Chris shot him a look, brows high with amusement.

“Um… I dunno. How did you feel when you first did it?” Piers said, lying on the grass next to Chris, confused with his feelings.

“I was like 17? 18? I was horny and I just needed to get off. The group of us made it through basic and we went out and drank our way to celebrate. We’re all horny as shit. The bar was full of chicks who wanted to meet a military guy and they were basically down to fuck so we just did. I gave her what I had, she took it like a champ and we never saw each other again.” Chris said, putting his arms behind his head, growing slightly hard thinking of the experience.

“Did you feel different after? Sadness? Regret?” Piers didn’t regret anything for last night, but he wondered how he would feel in time. Sex with Chris was great. The intimacy was so real, but he was scared that it might die with time, or perhaps Chris might get sick of it and move onto something else and leave him heartbroken.

“I don’t know. I mean it kinda made it easy that there was no emotional attachment. Obviously I wasn’t her first, and she didn’t know anything about me except I was young and fit and horny and hung, so at least I didn’t have to worry about if I was doing the right thing or not. I think we fucked the night away. I might not have lasted but who cares when you’re 18 right?” He flashed a grin at Piers.

“Don’t worry Chris, I’m still full of stamina.” Piers said with a slightly embarrassed grin.

“You Green Berets are in a league of your own.” He leaned in for a kiss.

“Speaking from experience now aren’t you?” Pies met the soft lips with his own again. It wasn’t a long kiss, just an act of connection and desire.

“I’m sure you will do far better with a bit more… training.” Chris trailed off.  “No more sleeping on the job, soldier.”

“Yes Sir! I can wait, but… you must still be sore right now.” Piers said, looking into the sparkling eyes of Chris.

“Aww look at you getting all caring and protective of me.” Chris ruffled the light brown hair in his fingers, drawing a look of complaint as well as a shy grin from the sniper.

“I… I just want to take care of you, Chris.” Piers said, eyeing the bulge in Chris’ pants. “This place is quiet right?”

“Ain’t a soul in sight all day.”

“Then let's try this in the open.” He scanned around, then undid the belt buckle and unzipped Chris on the grass, leaving the airman’s hardening member exposed and throbbing under the warm kiss of the afternoon sun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 'In Flanders Fields'- the immortal poem by John McCrae, popularising and capturing the red poppy and its significance in commemorating and remembering soldiers who have given their lives in war.
> 
> Again, bits of 'A letter from Claire Redfield' is leaking in :).  
> This took ages to write! Super challenging stuff, sorry for the wait.


	5. Wurb you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnal desires and how to fill them.

Except for the aviators on his face, Chris Redfield was lying naked as the day he was born, his head resting on his shirt, feeling the soft pricks of the grass on his back and buttock as Piers finally worked his boots off and tugged off his tight riding pants. The ex air force captain was sprawled out, naked and spread eagled on his back, happy and exposed in a field of red poppy, all for the sight and delights of one naughty green beret sniper. In the center of the X of his body rose a long steely shaft, a glistening, inviting pink target standing tall from his body, longing for attention and admiration.

“Pierssssss” Chris gave a long hiss as his tender tip was met with Piers’ warm lush lips. It might only have been a number of hours since his early morning release, but he had felt the tension build up over the course of the day riding against Piers’ butt, lying on the field with Piers in his lap, and their physical contact through sparring and playing baseball together. Every bit of Piers was endearing, and the more he got to know Piers, the more he realised he valued, no, treasured him. Piers was an outstanding soldier and fierce fighter, one who believed in excellence, one who is dedicated to the greater good, but still with the amazingly positive and magnetic outlook on life.

“Ohhhhh.” His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Piers’ tongue prod and dress all over his foreskin, stimulating himself both inside and out and licking him slowly and deliberately over his sensitive flesh.

“What are you thinking about, Chris?” Through his aviators he saw the hazel eyes gave a playful look as the sniper continued the gunplay, eager to put his newly learnt skills to practice.

“How fucking adorable you are with that sweet brown hair bobbing up and down my cock.” Chris spread his long legs to a wider V and threw his head back on the dirt as Piers assaulted his groin from different angles. He was tensing and relaxing from the touch, gentle one minute, playful the next and downright tormented just when he got comfortable.

“God damn Piers, stop being so unpredictable.” He didn’t mean what he said of course, but Piers made it his own challenge to keep Chris guessing. When Chris pleasured himself it was all about settling into a good hard rhythm and work out the frustration quickly and satisfyingly, but being blown by Piers was sailing off on a journey into the unknown. A sensual discovery to uncharted realms carried by the scent of fresh grass, of blossoming poppies, of the fresh earth, of the refreshing bird song, of the gentle summer breeze and of the inviting warm afternoon sun.

Nature. Chris always had a thing for the colour green and being a man of the earth. It’s so alluring, so electrifying and so freeing to be laying in the middle of nowhere, to have this slice of red, green and blue paradise to himself. No, it was better than that. He had the privilege of sharing it with the one most worthy and deserving Piers Nivans. To be able to lie unashamed under the carefree blue sky and let his mighty cock hang all out, being pleasured with the attention and tender touch of one so ready and willing to please.

Chris felt as if his cock was a revered sculpture of fertility from the ancient times, a relic through lost civilisations, an artifact of a sacred religious ritual as Piers worshipped and caressed the worthy flesh that was as holy as it was sinful. His ten fingers were touches of the succubus massaging and stimulating nerve endings he didn’t know he had. The two rolls of pink full lips were polishing and cleansing the rigid barrel with both fervent firm hunger and skittering soft kisses, and the hot wet slimy tongue swirled like a snake and a sponge over his smooth red apex of manhood, agonisingly sucking each drop of bittersweet ointment and overwhelming his senses so much that Chris was no longer staring at the clouds but was bouncing and floating across them, hearing the heavenly birdsong and the moans and slurps of a brown haired angel with sacred creamy flesh even as his soul soared upward from his body. He floated and danced in his spirit, his breaths and moans being a frantic rhapsody of carnal praise until he felt the almighty rapturous tremble from his loins and his desires and benediction gushed forth in ropes of soft and warming white into the open rosary lips of his personal angelic attendant.

“Piers. Piers. Piers.” He didn’t know how many times he uttered the treasured euphoric syllable with his tongue as his body heaved and recovered from the wondrous touch.

“Had a good time Chris?” Even after sucking cock Piers was still so composed and natural. The kid’s a damned fast learner, and his excellence extended far beyond the battlefield. Piers was looking so pleased with himself, and Chris loved how proud he looked. He knew his body and his spunk had told him just how much he appreciated the loving act.

“I never knew a blow job can be so… mindblowing? Sacred? Heavenly?” He scanned the sky, trying to find a word to describe what he felt, but they all fell short. He’s had sex enough times through his life. He’s only ever made love with Piers. He sat up and hugged the handsome sniper in his arms even as he was putting the lid back on the water bottle as he cleansed his palate. Piers didn’t complain, and let Chris hold him over his naked torso from the grass fields, feeling so free and uninhibited at being pleasured in the great outdoors.

“Piers, you’re so damned good. I don’t even think I can do what you did there.” He brushed a strand of the droopy hair back to a spike and traced his cheeks with a knuckle before pushing his aviators back and planting another firm kiss on those expertly skilled lips.

“I liked it Chris. I love taking you on, taking you in, swirling you around my tongue, having power and possession over you, making you groan and writhe and shudder at my touch, making you scream my name involuntarily as I drink in every drop of my special protein shake.” The ace gave a light smile and rested his soft hair next to his own, and Chris felt him rubbing his leather clad ass lightly on his meaty sausage beneath his hips.

Chris hugged him tightly on the grassy fields, feeling every curve and ridge on the muscled body, wanting to love him and kiss him and ravish him and fuck him to pieces but he didn’t know where to start. He so desperately wanted to show Piers his love and worthiness but he couldn’t find the words or actions and instead just caressed every inch of the lithe young body, running his hands inside his shirt and kissing every inch of exposed muscle. Piers stopped him however as he tried to tug at his pants.

“We can do that later, Chris," he said, looking at the sun. We should head back and get some food.”

“But I have lube in the pack too!”

“What? Seriously? You thought about outdoors sex?”

“It’s hard to think about anything _but_ sex when I’m with you, Piers.” He stared in the hazel pupils, daring him to melt. Instead he heard more growling.

“I thought I heard growling earlier when I was kissing those smooth young abs. You really are hungry aren’t you?” Chris scratched the back of his head as he teased Piers by rubbing his cheek and gave a playful jab on the smooth abs.

“Hey you have 5 o’clock shadow already, it itches!” Piers pushed his face away, trying to smoothen and protect his own face.

“Aww. I’m too manly for you?” Chris said, running his hand up Piers’ back. The sniper pulled a face once again being teased about the lack of facial hair.

“I think I know now why girls all prefer a smooth clean guy like me.”

“That’s why you’re no girl, Nivans. You want a real man.”

“I’m every bit as manly as you are, smartass.” He pulled Chris to his feet and let him get his clothes on and zip himself back up as they walked back to the motorcycle. “We’ll see who’s the man when I… when I fuck that ass of yours tonight.” He dropped to a whisper at the last few words.

Chris grabbed a handful of Piers’ ass instead. “How about you let me have a turn at wearing your beret little ace?”

“Um….” Piers suddenly had no words. He wanted to fuck Chris again but didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

“That’s why you blew me isn’t it? So I feel like I owe you?” Chris was finally catching on.

“No, it’s…It’s so I can ride the bike and not have you poke at my ass crack for an hour.” Piers said, reaching a hand to readjust his own bulge in the tight pants.

“Hey I can always let _you_ ride behind me.” Chris cupped a hand over the bulge. This wasn’t helping things at all.

It took all of Piers’ resolve to not rip Chris’ pants off and fuck him in the field, but he was really hungry, and a hungry Piers usually doesn’t get distracted from his goal. He gets grumpy instead.

“Feed me first and I’ll give you a stuffing later.” He said with a pout, shaking Chris’ arm like a boy wanting a toy.

“You just drank every drop Nivans. I’m out of stock right now!”

“You know what I mean.” He punched Chris in the guts and got on the bike.

“So, what’re you craving for dinner?” Chris finally resigned to the fact that unlike himself, Piers probably liked food more than sex, and that he will always get what he wants.

“Hot, juicy meat.” He narrowed his gaze even as Chris dared to wriggle his hips.

“Alright! I’m kidding! Think I got just the place.”

The sun sets late in the summer, and as they rode in the golden rays Chris brought Piers to a hole in the wall Texan BBQ joint, and they got a couple of pounds of meat and sides to share at a corner of the restaurant.

“Wow Chris, this is just want I wanted. I’d forgotten how much I crave a good BBQ until I smelled it from the carpark.” Piers said, taking a bite of cornbread and straining his neck checking out the kitchen counter waiting for their meal to be ready.

“Yep, this is one of the best and most authentic places in town. You can just smell everything, and it tastes just as good as it smells.” Chris felt his mouth water too. The place was too far out of the way for him to be a regular but he always made an effort to swing by when he’s in the area.

“Woohoo” Piers rubbed his hands in excitement as their meal arrived, the juicy prime ribs, brisket, wings, fries and potato salad taking up almost all the room on the table.

“Thanks Chris, you’re the best,” He gave Chris a peck on the lips after the first taste of smoky, succulent brisket. Chris laughed heartily. Piers’ mood clearly shares a direct correlation to his hunger level. He’ll have to remember to keep Piers well fed on his dates.

They wolfed down the meat hungrily, having skipped lunch earlier in the day. They were using all of their fingers, tearing the meat, tasting and feeding each other, joking and laughing the evening away as they had sauces and juices running down fingers and cheeks.

“This is one of the best meals ever Chris.” Piers said. High praise considering his standards, but both Chris and Piers are tragic meat lovers, and this hit the spot in so many ways. They cleaned up and rode back, Piers grabbing a change of clothes and an overnight bag at the base before heading back to Chris’ place. He wanted to avoid his dorm as much as he could while Chris is around.

* * *

 

They were more prepared tonight. Chris grabbed extra towels and got new sheets ready to change after their tumble. He didn’t protest as Piers undressed him head to toe and did likewise, and he felt strangely foreign as the commando lifted him up with little effort and placed him on his bed, trapping him between his legs as their eyes connected over a grin.

“Can I tap your ass again tonight?” Piers said. “I still need practice while it’s fresh in my mind.”

Chris had half a thought about sinking himself between Piers’ own perfect cheeks and hearing him scream beneath his weight and 8 incher, but he was more prepared now and it wasn’t too bad after all.

“Anything for you, my ace.” He found himself saying, kissing Piers on his chest and pulled him onto the bed over himself. “One day though, I’m going to claim a piece of that fine ass you have.”

Piers gave an uneasy squirm as he eyed Chris’ cock again with a nod. He started kissing Chris all over, trying to find his sensitive spots. He gave an admiring sigh as he looked over the perfect torso of Chris. It looked just as good in the bedroom as it did on the red fields. A body of steel with firm bulging muscle, packed with strength but without too much bulk, giving him a strong definition and build. Chris was everything to him about the idea of a man. Gentle, big, bulky, strong, ripped, sexy, hung. He traced his fingers over the broad square shoulders, squeezing the firmness of the rotary cuffs, then bending Chris’ arms over his head as he gave a firm squeeze over the solid biceps and triceps.

“Damn these puppies are so hot.” He said, licking over the lines between the balls of muscle. He nuzzled his chin to Chris’ neck and gave his earlobes a blow and lick.

“Holy shit.” Chris exhaled and reddened at the warm breath and the lips on his ears.

“Guess that’s your spot.” Piers said as he felt a rise in the fat cock beneath his body, and seeing the sex flush glowing on Chris’ neck and chest.

He continued prodding and licking along Chris’ chest, even playing with the slight protrusion of his adam’s apple and tickling Chris. He eventually made his way to Chris’ armpits and gave a slight sniff.

“Like my scent soldier?” Chris hoped he wasn’t too ripe, but it was strangely erotic having Piers sniff him out and attach himself to his scent.

“Ohhhhhhhh” Piers gave a moan as he inhaled more deeply of the mixed traces of oceanic cologne and Chris’ sweat. “You smell great. Sexy and strong. At least, nothing like the barracks showers.” He ran his fingers down the sides of Chris’ ribs, but Chris wasn’t ticklish like he was. He kissed and explored each of the little bulges of muscle and ab on Chris’ obliques, and Chris relaxed as he pleasured him slowly. Piers paid attention to both of Chris’ round nipples, teasing and worrying over the hardened flesh as Chris moaned and touched himself. He did give a bit of a stir when Piers teased his treasure trail to his pelvic floor and groaned involuntarily.

Piers shot a wicked grin as he traced the line of hair, prodding and feeling the firm sheet of muscle as Chris clenched his abs. He ignored the twitching genitals but continued down Chris’ thick thighs, strong knees and firm calves until he found and played with Chris’ large feet.

“You have huge feet Chris. What size do you wear?” He asked as he gently massaged Chris’ feet and toes with long touches, running fingers firmly from ankle to toe and working over every joint and small bone in the foot.

“Um… I’m a size 15.” Chris scratched his head. He’s never paid much attention to his feet. He did wear big boots and it was a pain growing out of shoes in his adolescent years but that was just part of who he is, and it does help when he’s kicking someone down, going for a stomp or even swimming.

“Wow, I’m like a 11.5 myself.” Piers said as he took the toes in his mouth.

Chris suddenly got embarrassed and squirmed around feeling the warm breath and the wet licks on his feet. “Oww that tickles.”

Piers grinned triumphantly as if he found a new toy. He spent extra time kissing and licking Chris’ feet, teasing and making him cry in laughter and agony and bringing him to a full erection. Eventually Chris had to vocally protest and beg for Piers to stop and give him a break.

“Aww.” Piers said, looking like a wounded dejected puppy with that knot in his brow, the swimming, uneasy honey hazel eyes and killer pout.

“Ahh, hey, don’t look at me like that.” Chris could feel a part of himself breaking. He couldn’t resist that gaze or say no at all. “Alright alright… do whatever… god Piers.” He really did have a soft spot for Piers damnit. He doesn’t want to know how much power he’s giving to Piers over him, and he hopes that whatever he had surrendered in good faith will be guarded and respected.

Fortunately Piers was just toying with him. He gave a few more licks and finally started jerking Chris a bit.

“Time to lube up” he said, as he slickened his own erect staff and passed Chris the condom. It was like this was a secret ritual of his now.

Chris unrolled the condom gently over Piers’ warm flesh as he placed his large feet over his shoulders and exposed himself once more.

“You have really long legs Chris. It’s so sexy seeing you like this.” Piers cocked his head to study the sight. Chris just shook his head and dug Piers closer towards himself with his heels. “Alright alright.” Piers wasted no time working the lube between Chris’ meaty legs, and once again used his fingers to prepare and stretch out Chris.

“Well you’re still pretty tight, but it’s not as much as a squeeze.” He said as he prodded around, comparing the sensation to the previous night.

“I hope you didn’t break me permanently,” the low baritone said, uncertain. He’ll have to look up some information about recovering from anal.

“I won’t keep myself in there tonight, don’t you worry” Piers said. “Unless you want me more than once.”

“If you’re up for the task Piers, I’m all yours.” Chris said, determined to return the favour he felt he owed.

“Alright, here goes.” Piers took Chris’ legs and pushed himself in.

Chris squirmed again at the return of the familiar sensations of being stuffed with Piers’ hardness. Despite their experience and preparation from last night, it was still a tight and difficult entry. Still, he reminded himself to relax and accommodate the thick shaft as best as he can.

Piers was more confident this time with prior experience. He watched Chris’ face gently seeing each ridge and each push eliciting a different twitch on parts of his face. He felt also that Chris was being more responsive, and together they made the most of the experience. He was getting more used to Chris’ body and his own, and as he tried different angles and strokes he slowly worked out how to push Chris’ buttons, and push them he did.

“Do you actually enjoy this Chris? Or is it just the top who has fun?” He couldn’t help but ask, knowing that he’ll take his turn one day.

“Um. It’s different, but yeah, it’s good.” Chris was never good at doing more than one thing at a time. Trying to articulate his thoughts when his conscience is screaming _fuck me harder_ feels more challenging than some of their yearly physical benchmarks. “I’ll show you one day, and I know you’ll like it too, greeny.”

Piers raised an eyebrow as he busied himself working in and out of Chris, trying to figure out how to use his arms and what to do with the heavy legs on his shoulders as he thrust along. Eventually decided to just clasp the legs and hold on for more leverage.

“Piers… this isn’t fair… huff… you only started yesterday… huff…. You can’t be this damned good already!” Chris was crying out, feeling his face all flushed even as Piers pumped in and out of him like a pro.

“What can I say… I got a big gun and I know how to use it.” Piers was growing into his ability and confidence. He’s been dreaming of the intimate encounter many a times, and he was glad he could deliver when it counted. It felt great, Chris felt great, and he could control and make him last better than last night. It was still very stimulating, and sometimes he still felt he could pass out from the sensations on his cock, but he was making do as best as he could.

“Fuck me harder Piers,” Chris commanded as he felt himself tense up. He was rubbing himself along to the tempo, his loins aching with pleasure and desire as both his body centers get stimulated. He’d never thought that one day he’d be the one getting fucked in the ass hard, but he liked it, and while his cock still wants a turn one day in Piers he just wanted to make Piers happy. He smiled and relaxed at Piers’ confidence and strength. Catching now and then the hazel eyes as they exchange small grins and touches of encouragement to one another. Neither man spoke much at their exertion, just grunts and moans as if they were sparring in a physical fight or working out but they let their bodies and their hips do the talking.

“I’m almost there, Piers…” Chris jerked himself furiously as he felt Pier’s shaft swell. Piers stroked the hot spots inside Chris as he remembered and soon he felt Chris contract and squeeze over his staff powerfully as he grunted, spraying his hot jism again over his naked torso. The rhythmic contractions were almost too much for Piers as he slid his shaft around the tight passageway, and Piers managed a few more hard thrusts before he also caved in, and he collapsed on Chris as the pent up desires overtook him and filled the condom almost to the brim.

He fought the powerful urge to fall asleep this time. Willing himself to touch and stroke Chris’s face and cheek as he bend down to a kiss.

“Piers.” Chris put his hand over the palm and gave a weak smile. He was feeling fatigued and exhausted himself and all he did was lie there. “You did good.” He wanted to ruffle the hair but instead he just planted a kiss on the back of the palm.

Piers gave a small grin in return and stroked Chris’ hair instead. He took a towel and cleaned up Chris’ body before pulling out and taking care of himself.

Even as he laid next to Chris he felt Chris lavishing his attention and desire over his body. Kissing and caressing him, massaging and squeezing his muscles, enough to keep him relaxed, erotic enough to keep him from falling asleep. Before long Piers was at full mast again, the stamina and energy of youth keeping the weariness at bay. Chris gave a sly smile and a light ruffle on his hair before grabbing him with both hands and jerked him along, the rough touch making Piers flush red across his body. Chris gave a flash in his eye and picked up a condom, daring Piers to another challenge.

Not wanting to back down, Piers nodded in shy agreement as Chris unrolled the fresh condom on the twitching, sensitive shaft. He played with Piers’ balls lightly and let himself be turned to all fours. He stiffened at the unknown, wondering what it’ll be like even as Piers stroked his back and bring his heated arousal to the rim.

“I’m coming in Chris,” he spoke softly as he penetrated the firm flesh from behind without much effort. He look at Chris on his hands and knees, plunging once again his hardness into the firm globes, and the different angle now providing a different kind of stimulation. Chris felt as if Piers had grown an inch or two. Perhaps he had, or perhaps it was just the fact he couldn’t see what was happening, but damn if he didn’t feel like he was being fucked by a bull.

Pies knelt as he pounded away slowly and gently like a relaxed trot, taking delight in the definitions of Chris’ strong back and his pale ass as he rode and slapped his balls into the tight round cheeks with each thrust. With each stroke his back and his own ass glistened as the muscles moved under the creamy smooth skin. He reach a hand round to entertain Chris’ thick rod, mingling the lube with precum and slicking it all over his palm and Chris’ torso and caress it from soft to hard. Chris could barely hold himself upright at the renewed assault. Though he was the one who challenged Piers he had more than met his match as he willed his body to summon the fourth orgasm of the day. He moaned at the thrusts hitting his innermost spots even as he let Piers jerk his foreskin furiously over his warm quivering cock. He was surprisingly resilient- perhaps it was from the proximity between the last ejaculation, or perhaps it was the idea to further challenge Piers, but he fought off Piers’ efforts to coax his body into a quick climax.

Despite the effort it took Piers had an unrelenting touch, giving Chris no chance to back off or take inventory of his feelings but to surrender to his assault and control. His steel hard rod was still pistoning between the firm cheeks, now reddened with the occasional slap and pinch, but the core of the touch was still gentle and loving.

Chris moaned his submission as Piers enjoyed himself within, and he let his body be Piers’ playground and pleasure, opening every cavity and nerve to be prodded and delighted. The room was filled with the slap of skin on skin, the heavy grunts and moans from the pair of soldiers and the occasional cry of Chris and Piers as sensations got overwhelming.

The continued their ascent as Piers bucked his hips, his hair and body slick with sweat and his voice growing slightly hoarse from the many grunts of the night. He fucked Chris with stamina and precision, controlling and planning his moves even as his mind is drawn to increasing pleasure and his balls ached for release. “Chrisssss” He shouted as he felt himself once more overflow at the apex, twitching and shooting his hot sniper load within the bowels of hungry airman. He thrust himself within the tight cavity and dug his hard pole as far as he could within Chris, fucking him hard through his release until he was resting his hand on Chris’ sweaty back and barely hanging on to his ribs, feeling as if his mind and his consciousness had also shot out through his long slick shaft.

Chris held still at the sniper’s exhaustion, bracing the hand on his side with his own and he gently clenched himself to help his partner transition back to relaxation. When the young beret recovered after a moment he felt the disappointing hollowness as the warm shaft was slowly withdrawn.

“Piers… don’t leave me…” His attention was drawn now by the slender fingers controlling and stimulating his hard shaft for the final release, slowly, lazily at first as the commando recovered from his climax, but it picked up as his attention and precision returned. He felt Piers’ burning hunger through his touch with also a sense of challenge and dare. He grinned knowing he is still locked and loaded, and without more distraction or struggle he thundered through, letting it all go and shot his load for the fourth time that day. It’s good to be 24.

The pair recovered slowly with a warm, sensual shower and remade the bed with new sheets. Dead tired from the day’s exhaustion, they exchanged a brief kiss, hugged on their sides and fell to a final needed rest. If Chris was sore when he woke up, he was going to be burning tomorrow.

* * *

 

Chris was the first to wake that morning. He still felt spent, and his first sensation was soreness from his muscles from the game yesterday, and the uneasy feelings in his ass from Piers’ pounding last night. Gosh, Piers claimed him twice in a row, and he had been pretty rough in his assault, but Chris was getting used to it, even looking forward to more of that in the future. He had been just a tad uneasy at being the bottom, having been the dominant partner all his life, but Piers never degraded him in his touch, never neglected his own desires and wants in his releases and ultimately loved and worshipped his body like his own. Besides, there will be plenty of time he can steal Piers to himself when he didn’t have a full PT program and finally tap that ass and make him moan under his thick cock. If there’s one thing about Piers, that boy liked stimulation and learning and trying new things. Yes, there’d be plenty of versatility in the future.

He enjoyed the warmth and weight of Piers on his chest. He was sleeping on his back, but Piers was still asleep, lying prone half over the pillow and half over himself. He had placed an elbow and the left side of his torso over Chris’ chest. Chris turned his head slightly to look over the snoozing sniper’s features. He looked so relaxed, sleeping like a small child with an arm wrapped over his teddy bear. The medium brown hair was again in a soft mess on his head, and he traced the unique eyebrows on the smooth face. He found he liked the little knot it held at the base of his nose, and the way it tilted and curled downwards at the ends, giving Piers a serious, slightly judgmental look at first sight but also made him intriguing and affectionate as one got used to his features. The eyebrows were the first things he remembered about the cute young sniper when they met. He looked over his long eyelashes with a slight pang of jealousy. Piers had large eyes and the longer lashes only made him even more like a model. His cheeks were smooth but it had a light fade of fine sandy stubble after two days of not shaving, and it added a slight trace of roughness and masculinity to his otherwise smooth boyish looks. He eyed the tender pale flesh on Piers’ neck as he remembered the spot above the collarbone that made him squirm and shudder with pleasure and he gave a small smile thinking back of Piers’ initial shyness and just how much of a blank slate he was at anything to do with sex.

Now, just after two nights together Piers was comfortable taking the lead and exploring his and Chris’ bodies. Chris wondered whether that’s a reflection of his ability and openness as an instructor in sharing himself with Piers or whether it was just how brilliant and talented Piers is as a student. He feared that soon he’ll have nothing to teach the young beret and they’ll sail off to the unknown together. The thought didn’t really trouble him however. He looked forward to learning a thing or two from Piers. He might have been two years older, but Piers was a specialist at what he did and fast proving he is an equal to Chris on every footing except size. Chris tried to imagine Piers bulking up and taking on a heavy build, but he just couldn’t do it. Piers’ build is perfect in his eyes and it served him well with his combat style, with his need for camouflage and with his character. No. There isn’t one thing he want to change about Piers. Well, except he just wants him happy and to find his purpose, not that he’s the authority on that subject right now.

He found his gaze tracing over the smooth lines of Piers’ back and the outlines of his butt beneath the blanket. He just loved every inch of his proud marksman, and he was actually glad and relieved how much Claire liked the company of them being together and accepting his sexuality without any doubt or denial. He really liked how Claire naturally treated Piers as one in the family too. Granted, Piers was easy to like, and she did fall head over heels for his sexy soldier, but she recovered well and drew them all closer. Claire is really something. They’ve always been close, and he knows he’d do anything for her sake too.

He thought about their plans for the day, and what Piers will be up to as he gets back to work during the weekdays. The good thing about the military is the fairly standard hours on base. Perhaps he can meet him at 1700 when he signs off and they can head out and chill together. He wondered how he should be occupying his time too. He’s been taking it easy for a while but he’s also itching to do something. Maybe he should catch up with some of his old officers and contacts and see what they say.

“Chrisss.” It was always a treat to hear his name uttered by his special forces soldier.

“Hey, what’s up Piers?” He spoke gently.

“Grwooodde..” Piers uttered something in his slumber, hugged his arm over Chris and went back sleeping. “wurb gyouu.”

Chris rested his eyes too, smiling and relishing in the tender, intimate touch. It was nice to be wanted. Nice to be depended on. He’s such a lucky guy. “Wurb you too, Piers.” He drifted off again with the biggest grin on his face and the sexiest soldier sleeping on his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to more regular chapter sizes after this. The long ones are killing me!  
> Totally craving a good American BBQ, go get some if you have access!


	6. Dear Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers had been out of contact for days. Was Chris justified in his anxiety? Contact with a timely old friend might have just the right opening.

“Hi Chris, can’t sleep?” Claire checked her phone. It was Thursday night. No, it’s Friday morning at 1am. It’s unusual for Chris to call her during the week. Good thing she was just reading in bed and not actually passed out.

“Claire. I… I just need to talk.” Her brother sounded dry, anxious, even frustrated.

“Chris, I’m good. I’ve got time. Is everything ok?” Claire tried to sound cheerful, knowing that Chris is all or nothing when it comes to sharing. The less of a deal she makes this for him, the easier it’d be for her to find out the facts.

“Claire, I’m just really worried.” Chris said, running a hand through his hair and staring out at the street lamp on the corner.

“Ok. Calm down. What happened? Who are you think about?” She thinks she has a good idea, but counselling is almost always about helping the person articulate what they couldn’t express than guessing their intent.

“I’ve lost contact with Piers for 3 days. We were supposed to grab some pizza tonight when he’s back but he didn’t show up. I’m really worried about him.” His voice was thick with uncertainty and anxiety. It had obviously been gnawing at him.

“Did he say anything about what was going to happen?” Claire knew better than anyone that beneath Chris’ carefree, tough guy external appearance he is very protective of those he’s close to and gets emotional easily. He just hides it well to those not in the know. Three days would have been more than enough to have ripped him in half, let alone when it’s about Piers, the one soldier that had suddenly became the most important person in his life.

“No, we met up on Monday for a workout and he said he’ll be going to a training exercise in the middle of nowhere on Tuesday but he’ll be back on Thursday and he wants to grab pizza with me. I picked a place and told him we’ll meet there. I ended up sitting there from 6 till they closed at midnight. I ate a whole pizza waiting for him and there’s still another in the fridge.”

“Aww, I’m sorry Chris. Maybe he got held up?”

“Probably, I don’t even know if they took phones with them. I sent like a million messages and called whenever I could but the line’s always dead.”

“Don’t stress about it. Military is all about unpredictability. Plans change, units get called out, people get deployed overnight. I’m sure Piers would have kept in touch if he could.”

“Ugh, it’s the not knowing that gnaws at me.”

“Haha, now you know what it’s like Chris. I’ve been your sister for all that time you’ve been in the military. If there someone who knows about waiting and not knowing and freaking out, it’s me. Take it from me, all you can do is hang in there. You’ve been through all this before. Think about what it was like. Don’t stress Piers out.” Claire put her book aside and combed a hand through her hair. After losing her parents, she stressed out a lot about Chris too whenever he was deployed and she only held through together after meeting some of the wives and families of military members who shared their stories and perspectives.

“…..”

Claire knew exactly what Chris is thinking “Chris. The important thing is to not get personal about it. Piers likes you. I can tell that he really, really does. He hasn’t dated anyone before you came along. He’s happy with you. He hasn’t left you for someone else. He hasn’t hooked up with a cuter guy. He hasn’t hated you because you didn’t call the day before. This IS NOT an act of revenge, and you shouldn’t get jealous over something that hasn’t happened.”

“I just feel so uneasy. I don’t know what to do with myself!”

“Chris, I can understand how frustrated you feel and how worried you are, but focus on the important part, and get over the personal part. You like Piers, Piers likes you. Don’t let your mind conjure those scenarios that would disgrace his trust. Just focus on whether Piers is in real danger, and if he is, what you can and can’t do about it. The personal stuff? Don’t sweat it, it’s not real.” Claire is not usually this forward and pushy, especially when counselling is concerned, but she knows Chris and Chris knows her. She knows Chris is fully capable siting and worrying himself to a corner as part of his overprotectiveness and she knew she had to shut that train of thought before it goes anywhere.

“Alright, focus on Piers and whether he’s safe and sound. Got it.”

“Any way you can get news?”

“It’s pretty tough. Their intel is tight, and Piers didn’t know where he was going. I mean I can call some of my military friends, who knows, maybe there’ll be a lead in there somewhere.”

“Alright. Chances are you’ll get in touch with Piers before long. Don’t do anything dangerous or illegal ok? You don’t want to ruin Piers’ reputation or career and get yourself in more hot water.” Claire said. She hates to be nagging but Chris does need to hear all this.

“Got it. Thanks Claire.”  
  
“Anything for you bro. You’re… really into Piers, aren’t you? You never even cared that much about any of your other girlfriends.”

“Yeah. He’s special, like I said. He isn’t like the others. I… I just feel a connection, I want to protect him, I want to shelter him, I want the best for him.”

“That’s my bro in love haha. Just give him space. He’s younger than you, but he’s a soldier. He’s always going to be on the front one way or another. You can’t change that. Just trust that he’s got what he takes. Think positive thoughts. Love him in your heart. That’s all I do.” Claire shook her head. This is probably what love at first sight is. Chris had never been a romantic sort, but she knew it never would take much for him to pledge his heart if it felt right and if the connection was mutual. He always lived in the moment, pledged in the moment and made decisions in the moment. Thankfully, not many of those decisions were clear mistakes or led to regret, and she couldn’t think of anyone better to look out for Chris than Piers, but he could get himself into serious heartache if he let himself get in too deep.

“I will Claire. Thanks. It’s good to hear your perspective as always.”

“It’s alright. Go sleep. I’m sure Piers wants to see you well when he gets back ok?”

“Yeah, sorry to keep you up, I’ll let you go, good night Claire.”

“Night Chris.”

Chris forced himself to get some sleep. Piers was going to be alright. He probably had an extra assignment or maybe they took a detour. Claire is right. Military is notorious for last minute plan changes. He’s stood up his fair share of dates and got his lot of complaints. Only right he’s on the receiving end for once, being a military partner.

“Stay safe Piers. I’m waiting for you.” He nodded off to rest thinking of his Piers.

* * *

 

“Brrrrring…” He woke to his cell ringing next to him. He caught sight of the clock, noting it was only ten past seven in the morning.

“Chris Redfield.” He grunted into the phone to the unknown number, trying to sound more alert than he is, and at the same time feeling a slight tinge of disappointment that it wasn’t Piers calling.

“Hey RedWings. This is Barry Burton. How’s it hangin’?” He heard the rough, familiar voice of his old squad mate. Barry Burton. They had served together in the air force and had a good time all the way through. Barry was about 13 years Chris’ senior, a fountain of mirth and humour, and had always looked out for Chris and took him under his wing from day one. Chris was relieved to hear from him again, especially at a time where he lacked direction in his life. He hadn’t heard from Barry since he transferred out to another unit and they fell out of touch. There was a lot of secrecy and he never really worked out just where he went. Sometimes Chris wondered if his decision to defy his orders would have been different had Barry been around.

“TCal! Well hello stranger! It’s been months!” Chris forced himself to wake as he sat up. This was a conversation he’ll need all his faculties for.

“Chris, it’s good to get in touch again. Listen, I’m sorry I sort of disappeared on you a few months ago. I got in touch with our Lieutenant Colonel this week and only just found out what had happened back in February, about … that incident. I asked him for your contact. He said you were taking a break after the discharge and you might be up for an assignment, so I hope you don’t mind me calling out of the blue.”

“Hey Barry, it’s always good to hear from you. Don’t sweat it man. You’re always looking out for me. I’m sorry if I disappointed you about what I did. It was my choice to disobey my orders, but I don’t regret the decision. Besides, I probably wouldn’t have been here if I followed them, and neither would the boys.”

“Chris, you’re a superb captain, and from what I learnt, you did a real good thing. If I was there I would have supported you. You know I looked out for our men, all of them and the colonel backed us up. Listen, I don’t want to dwell on the pass, I know it’s been hard on you, but I know my RedWinger can handle it.”

“Ain’t that right TCal.” Chris chuckled. It was good to have Barry’s word. He always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better.

“Look, you’re an excellent soldier. That’s nothing on your records, don’t sweat your chances at all ok?”

“Yeah, I’m not thinking about it too hard.”

“Listen Chris, I actually have good news. I remembered your training for special tactics and your skills in weaponry and close quarters combat and I have just the opening for you. Are you interested and available to join me as a field agent in a top secret mission at short notice?”

“Top secret? What the hell, are you shitting me? If you’re serious Barry, you know I’d always have your back. How short are you talking about?” Chris had no idea where Barry was going with this. It’s a hell of a joke to play at 7am on a Friday morning.

“Today, 0900. I’ll text you the specified location after the call. Wear something you can fight in. I’ve got guns, protective gear and additional equipment ready.”

“What? Today? Guns and gear? We’re going into the heat?” Chris was getting more and more confused. “What about my screening, induction, background search, security clearance? Contracts, waivers, sign offs?” This sounded nothing like the military recruiters he’s ever heard about or dealt with.

“We’ve got it all taken care of Chris, if not now then later. You’re ex-military, everything’s already there and your security clearance is sound. We’ll look after you, conditions are good, don’t worry. It’s still kinda paramilitary, and it won’t be that different from your air force days. Colonel Dawson passed me your files and service records and I’ve got the OKs from the higher ups. They understand what you did, they are aware of your records. If anything, your decisions from the February incident was one of the reasons they wanted me to get in touch with you.”

“Wait, is this legit? Barry. I need you to come clean with me. Are you asking me to join some terrorist cell?” Chris pulled his mess of brown hair back with a palm. This sounded too good to be true.

“Hahahaha.” Barry gave his usual hearty laugh for a while. “RedWings my boy, look at you. Sharp and brilliant as always. I assure you, we are the good guys. I can’t tell you too much yet, but Colonel Dawson vouches for this, and if you don’t trust me, then trust his judgement.”

“If you say so TCal. How risky is this? What are we fighting? How many men?” He had a million questions growing by the minute the more his training and discipline kicks back in. “What do you need me to do? Air support? Flying? Jumps? Firefight? Recon?”

“Probably not flying yet, but you might just get some airtime later. For now we’re just working in a small cell, search and rescue. More like scouting, but be prepared for a firefight. There may be unknown targets. You’ll have adequate firearms.”

“Jesus man, I’m an air man, not a marine, not a bloody beret.” Chris furrowed his brow, thinking of Piers and how much more effective he would have been in his place.

“Yeah but you were our elite point man specifically trained in special tactics. Your records were nigh unbeatable in the air force. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you. Plus you might get to fly in future assignments. Let’s call it strategic personnel investment.” The bass voice chided in. “So I’ll see you in two hours?”

“Wait. Uh. Just one more thing. I’m supposed to be searching for my par… I mean... a buddy of mine… he’s in the Green Berets, from Fort Ironhide. He’s been missing for a day after a three day training exercise in god knows where. I was going to call around to see what happened… I don’t know if he’s alright.” Chris still felt Piers was more of a priority, even if it was going to be something minor.

“Wait. Chris. Your mate’s from Fort Ironhide? Special Forces? Shit.” Barry sounded incredulous at the revelation.

“Shit. Barry, do you know something? What the hell happened?” Chris’ instinct kicked in so hard he felt his heart was going to burst from his ribs.

“Was he one of them who flew out on Tuesday?”

“Yeah, and he was scheduled to be back yesterday. There’s been no word, he’s out of contact.” Chris could feel his heart leaping in his chest.

“Chris. I don’t have any answers. Not now, but if you want them, you’ve got to come. Just trust me in this if you want to find out more. We’re the team looking into this.” Barry suddenly spoke slowly; his voice was stoic, solemn and devoid of emotion.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Is it really bad? Is he going to be ok?” Chris was pacing around in his room, wanting to jump and do a million things but have no idea where to start.

“We don’t know, this is why this operation is so important and why I need you.”

“Christ TCal, I’ll be there. Get me back my nine-oh-nine Barry. I’m counting on you.” He was already up and rummaging through his closet for his combat gear. “Oh, get a long ranged rifle or two if you can too. Might come in handy.” He added, thinking about Piers.

“Meet me at the coordinates. We’ll get on top of this, for both our sakes. 0900 RedWings, cya there.” He dropped the call.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Chris forced himself back to his composure and sharpness as a captain. He went about his morning routine with military efficiency as he tried to plan and prepare everything in his head. He changed into his compression undergarments, got out a green collared adventure shirt, his grey fatigues and strapped all his gear and pouches into place. He put on his gloves, knee guards and even found his combat knife from his air force days, and as he wore it sheathed over his heart he felt suddenly nostalgic. He’s been mostly flying for the last year and hasn’t been involved in ground combat, but he could feel a rush at the prospect of taking on enemies head on again. He quickly sent off a text to Piers and Claire so he could push aside his thoughts and focus on the mission.

‘Piers. I’m coming to find you with a specialist squad. Hang in there soldier. If you’re safe ignore this, but if you’re not, backup is coming. Stay safe for me. Love you. Chris.’ He punched into the phone to text Piers.

‘Claire. I’m hooking up with old TCal Burton from my squad, he may have a lead to Piers. I think he’s in trouble. I’ll stay safe. If both of us end up off air, check with Colonel Dawson in the air force for details.’ He couldn’t afford the luxury of a call, but Claire is clued in enough to know what to do. He’ll make it back with Piers. Even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

Tucking the dog tags under his shirt, strapping his black combat boots and checking one last time he’s ready to take on whatever coming his way, Chris jumped into his pickup and raced his way to the meeting point, feeling like he could take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TCal is a nickname Chris has for Barry from their airforce days. Old callsigns die hard. (Special thanks to RnN for coming up with that!)


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers was sent to yet another survival exercise. Get in, scout, get out. Easy. Right?

_Two days earlier_

Piers’ shirt is damp from exertion, he could feel the salt crusts on the root of his hair but he’s pushing himself to keep going. They’re only halfway through their exercise and he’ll still have to push his body hard to survive in the middle of nowhere.

Survival exercise. _Bloody hell._

Piers is used to this. Special forces are continually pushed to the toughest conditions all over the earth. He remembered watching with jest with the team over reality survival shows like Man vs Wild. They can all film themselves in one of those episodes every time they go through a survival exercise. It’s a predictable formula. The squad do a jump to the middle of nowhere, have a rendezvous pickup point, they infiltrate and scout the area and make it back to the coordinates based on their wit and endurance. Sometimes there’s a fake objective to make things more interesting. This time they’re told to fan out and survey the area looking for unusual human activity. Great. That means they’re not just pitted against Mother Nature but potentially enemies. Who would have anything out here in the middle of nowhere? This is still America. Piers didn’t know what he’s going to face, but he has adequate gear, he has enough 9mm live rounds and his trusty multimodal MP-AF (Machine pistol-automatic fire). He feels a bit uneasy however without his long range rifle for the exercise, sacrificing his strength for added mobility and lighter encumbrances.

Piers had camouflaged himself fairly seriously. His is wearing his combat uniform of beige and shale, and his army green shemagh or tactical scarf is draped open over his face and upper body both to shield himself from the noonday sun and to provide a more even camouflage pattern. He is in his element. His light skin tone and medium brown hair allowed him to easily blend in with the colours of his uniform, and he has tied a few dead twigs, leaves and branches over the scarf for added protection. He’s not quite sure what he’s hiding from, but it’s always better to be safe. As a sniper, he knows only too well that one shot is all it takes between the living and the dead.

He advanced at a brisk pace along the low river banks, darting and making his way along the medium foliage of vegetation. It did look like it could be a place to hide an operation, and the river does provide needed water and some protection against the elements. He checked his hydration pack and finally decided to rinse the salt out of his face and hair while he still has a source of water, gaining a bit of energy and vigour at the refreshment.

He had seen no unusual activity so far but he’ll have to keep vigilant. The squad of 12 had divided into three 4-man cells and they report in daily at 0700, 1300 and 1900 for location and signals. So far none of the members have seen anything interesting, so they’re just taking it easy as a routine exercise and waiting things out. Piers only knew the other three members in his cell. He’s not even sure if the other 8 were real special forces troops. They seemed different somehow in the way they treated the mission, the way they worked together. He gave them the benefit of the doubt.

Thankfully, unlike the TV series he has adequate sleeping supplies and food, so unless he absolutely has to he could avoid the local delicacies. He could if he must of course, all Special Forces graduates were forced to tough it out for days in the wilds before they’re allowed to graduate, but any soldier would prefer real food anytime, even in ration form.

Since they were all single men foot units, they didn’t have the luxury of the blue force tracker to coordinate their locations. His cell was spread over a 5 km spread and each member is about 30 minute or so from one another. All members were used to being lone wolfs, so there’s nothing unusual about their long periods of silence. Just another quirk of working in the Special Forces.

Their uneventful mission continued until Wednesday night. The teams were approaching the evac point by now. Bravo cell mentioned they found a complex. Highly unusual and suspicious given they’re in the middle of nowhere. Yet there was a dirt road and a compound. They kept low, trying to look for activity and ID but they couldn’t tell if it was abandoned. Uncertain at how to proceed, they contacted HQ for air drone recon. They could probably check it out from the safety of the skies.

They were attacked that night. Nobody knew where they came from, but came they did. Bravo cell was the first to be hunted. They were able to warn the others quickly of a wildlife attack but they soon fell out of contact. The other two cells quickly gathered in their own 4 man teams for support. Piers headed straight away to the assigned coordinates to meet his other Charlie cell members. He reached the hill before any of his cell mates, keeping a scan of the surrounds through the night. He waited and waited in the silence, trying to quell the sense of panic and unease that hung thick in the air. Alpha cell had already gathered and were heading towards Bravo cell’s location, but Charlie cell was still scattered. Where were they?

He suddenly heard footsteps. Soft, frequent, many. He quickly went to a more advantageous location, finding an outcrop of rocks that allowed him a semi defensive position. In the dead of the night, as he scanned through his night vision goggles, he saw what could best be described as packs of feral dogs. He loaded his weapon and readied for combat, wondering if he should flee the scene or engage. Yet as he scanned he could see the mob was chasing someone. It’s his teammate. He’ll have to engage.

“Charlie cell, Piers Nivans reporting, I’m at the coordinates. Follow the rocks to your left. I’m locked and loaded. I’ll cover you.” He said quietly in his mic.

Before long he heard the footsteps and rounds of gunfire as man and beasts drew closer. He did the best he could with the limited vision at night and picked off targets one at a time. He had to make each shot count, not knowing how long he has to survive. One. Two. Three. Four. He forced himself to focus on the present, on saving his fellow soldier, of survival. He kept his steady rhythm. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Before long it was 20 shots, 20 kills.

He intentionally left a stray here and there to get closer, one at a time to study them. They were like feral dogs alright, but ran with an irregular gait, eyes burning with hatred, jaws snapping as they ran. He kicked a few of them down. They didn’t seem any tougher than normal dogs, but Piers knew they’d pack a solid bite if it connected. He is used to the desire to kill in their eyes now, their sharpened fangs ready to snap and tear flesh and limb. He kept his kicks and batted away those that pounced with his gun. Crushing their skull and bodies beneath his boots. Firing bullet after bullet in the skulls of the horde. He lost track of time as he continued fighting and firing, not allowing himself to miss a shot or take a hit. Between the pair of them the corpses piled in a semicircle around their position. Fortunately they were weak, and Piers kept up his one shot one kill ratio with his gun. He’d shot half the clip of 150 rounds now, and there were still more coming. Not afraid of the death of others. Not afraid of the threats of their weapons or their kicks.

The corpses grew from 20 to 40, 40 to 80, and before long Piers emptied his first clip of 150 bullets. Piers absorbed himself in combat, staring each threat in the eye and firing shot after shot, trying not to panic or lose his mind. How many of these were coming for them? How many more? Why are they after them? What the heck were these things? Not long after changing his clip, there was a distant whistle and the thinned numbers finally dispersed.

Only then did Piers feel the exhaustion sink in from the intense firefight. He was locked in the moment in combat, every shot was almost fired with intense concentration, acting from muscle memory and instinct- aim, fire, kick, aim, fire, kick, aim, fire, kick. He was a headshotting machine and his MP-AF had dead steady aim. His partner was a decent shot too, and they covered each other when they each needed the break.

“What the hell happened?” Piers said, finally locking eyes with his partner, Dan Owen, a tall, 28 year old soldier. Decent with his aim and close quarters combat with a knife.

“No idea Piers. I was heading to the coordinates, then all I saw were eyes in the dark, and they threw themselves at me like moths to a flame.” Dan was sitting on the ground, trying to unlock the tense muscles of his legs from the intense running and concentration from earlier. He’s almost had rigour setting his muscles stiff from the exertion, and wouldn’t have made it without Piers’ support. “Thank God it’s you who made it. Not a single bullet wasted you son of a gun.”

Piers checked over his ammo. He still have enough clips to take on multiple waves of these dogs, but he would be too fatigued to keep precise aim as he did.

“What about Sam and Luiz? You think they’d have made it by now? Piers was slightly worried about his fellow cell members.

“They might have laid low. Perhaps they found something else or didn’t want to draw fire? I mean I’d understand if they saw we had things under control and didn’t help out.”

“…zap….” The cell unit radio cackled.

“Piers Nivans. Come in Charlie cell.” Piers grabbed his radio.

“….n the area…”

“Say again? Over.”

“Piers, if Dan is with you, evacuate the area! There are unknown hostiles prowling the area. Flee to coordinates X,Y. Move under stealth, they have poor vision, but do not engage unless necessary, they’re tougher than they look.”

“Wilco, heading to coordinates. Piers out.”

“Dan, you think you can walk yet? We better get out of here.”

“I’m ok, just take it easy.”

It was a dark and unnerving trek through the uneven terrain. The pair were camouflaged for the night, but they didn’t know who, what or where the enemies were, and they didn’t know what they were hiding from. They didn’t know quite what they’ll encounter and they took as much precaution as they could in scouting, in covering their tracks, in moving silently. More than anything else, it was the uncertainty of the darkness and the unknown that worried them. In a way they wished they hadn’t picked up the call. Out there in the dark, they have nothing to fear than the product of their own imagination.

Each howl in the night was a threat; each whistle of the wind was a haunting whisper. Still, luck might have been on their side after all, and they finally found Sam and Luiz in the clearing.

“Piers, Dan. You guys made it!”

“Sam, Luiz. Good to see you. Is this a safe area?”

“Should be fine for now. You guys are pale as a ghost. Rest up for a bit.”

“Sam, what’s wrong with your arm?” Piers noted the bandage and spots of red on Sam’s left arm.

“Nothing too bad, sir. One of the dogs snapped and bit me. He didn’t hold on for long thankfully, but it was close.”

“Shit. I hope the wound is clean, who knows what the hell sort of diseases they could be carrying. You feel ok? Alert? Conscious?”

“I still feel myself. No disorientation or fever or anything. It’s fine Piers. I sterilised it as best as I can.”

“Alright, but promise me you’ll get it checked out and get a full examination once we’re out of here. In fact we might need evidence of these things with us.”

“What do you think these were? They’re no ordinary dog. They must have been born and bred and released here. What are they guarding? Why did HQ send us here?” Luiz spoke for all of them.

“So many questions. If it’s any bet of mine, I’d say they’re almost cloned based on their attack patterns. Let’s try contacting Alpha and Bravo again first though.” Piers still wondered what happened to the other two cells.

There was still no sign or signal. That meant that Charlie cell needs to get to evac and call for backup. There’s no point following their location.

“What the hell is going on! We’ve lost two cells at the location!” Piers was torn. He didn’t want to leave the cells behind, he didn’t know if they’re alive or needing backup, but standard protocol is for the last surviving unit to relay intel and secure backup first.

“Christ, I don’t even know who those guys were.” Sam said. “Any of you recognise any of them in Alpha and Bravo?”

“Not a soul. I’d say they weren’t even in our regiment.” Piers said. “This must have been an undercover mission. We’re the cover, or the support perhaps. They probably had a different objective from the beginning. Thankfully we weren’t the expendable pawns.”

“Then in that case why do they even need us in the first place? We have no intel, no specific idea of what we’re up against.”

“Your guess is as good as mine Luiz.” Sam said.

“Alright, I’ve checked the coordinates on the GPS. We’re about half a day’s trek from our rendezvous point. I’d say we better get some shut eye and get to it. We’ll set up sentries, and we can keep trying the radios.” Dan had looked over the info on his receiver.

“Check the cells too, but I haven’t had signals for days.” Piers checked his phone each time the team contacted but there was no signal at their location and he’d usually have it turned off.

* * *

 

They were close to evac point now. The night had passed without incident. They didn’t know if something else would be sent after them, so they made haste at the break of dawn to get towards their destination. There was no word of Alpha and Bravo cells through the night, and even when they tried to look at the coordinates where the cells disappeared from a vantage point they couldn’t pick out anything unusual. They have no direct line to their superiors. It was going to be a hell of a wait.

“Guys, I have an uneasy feeling about this.” Piers said as they approached the coordinates, feeling how open and exposed the location is. “There’s too much secrecy in the mission and the exercise. We were sent in with no instructions, with two other cells with whom we knew nothing about. We got mobbed by unknown creatures that are definitely not natural and waiting for evac alone. Alpha and Bravo Cells haven’t been in touch. They may have been captured. This isn’t safe. I’d say we hide and get ourselves some cover until evac arrives.”

“I’m with Piers, let’s lay low and see.” Dan said.

“What if our transport doesn’t land? What if they just don’t see anyone and fly off?”

“We can make a sign at evac to know we’re here, they can see it from the air. We can also use flares. I think Bravo Cell was saying that they requested for aerial drone recon yesterday anyway, they would have known something was up.”

They made a flag with some of their supplies and an arrow in the ground along with a sign for potential danger. The air crew should know that they are in the vicinity, and to approach with caution.

Their hours of waiting were interrupted when Piers caught sight of movement in his sights. His suspicions were finally confirmed.

“Guys, I think there’s something coming our way.”

The cell were well camouflaged amongst the vegetation, and they laid low to witness another mob of the abnormal dogs from last night. There were perhaps 40-50 of them. However, within the pack were a number of larger units. Alphas perhaps, about 10 of them who were the size of St. Bernards and looked more vicious with patchy fur and what looked like scars over their bodies.

The special forces’ hopes of staying hidden were dashed when the dogs followed their trail to the clearing, then paused and started sniffing their way to their direction. Even the best visual disguises were no match for their noses.

They exchanged hand signals with a nod and took up tactical positioning from separate trees tops. The pack didn’t seem to be as large as last night, so hopefully the alphas wouldn’t be much of a challenge.

Piers took aim at one of the Alphas, wishing he had his large calibre rifle. BANG. He took aim right between the eyes. The creature dropped. He wasted no time at hitting all the Alphas he could see, sending another 5 to the ground. Startled, the rest of the pack started to rush to Piers’ position, but the other teammates worked on hunting down the pack. As they were perched on positions of relative safety, they could afford to make every bullet count. After a few rounds there were only half the number of abnormal dogs left.

Things weren’t looking so good for the Alphas however. The six units that Piers downed had split their head into two, and were barking even more ferociously at their position. He put another round on the new heads, and even as they laid Piers could see they were regenerating to assume the three headed Cerberus form. Things were looking grim. He hoped bullets were still effective against these things.

By now the rest of the standard dogs were eliminated, but all 10 of the Alphas remained at various stages of mutation. The squad focused fire on one of the most mutated ones, and as the heads were pulverized into mush, the dog finally laid disintegrated and no longer stood up.

Piers experimented at aiming at the neck one of the unmutated Alphas. As the bullet rang out to sever the neck he could see the dog lay unresponsive.

“Go for the necks! It wasn’t meant to be headshots after all.” With their new shift in aim, the pack was eliminated in no time.

“Retreat!” They took advantage of the opportunity to fall back from their exposed position and relocate.

“What the hell was that?” Piers could see from the blank pale expressions that they were clueless as himself. Regenerating monsters? Possessed wildlife? “We need theories. Clearly this is beyond anything we’ve seen or heard about. Let’s brainstorm something.”

“Alright, facts first, then speculation.” Sam piped up. “Someone knew about the rendezvous point.”

“And someone is seeking to eliminate us and or the transport.” Luiz added in.

“They have trained animals as their agents.” Dan said, stroking his chin. “Those things come in at least two forms. Oh, and they can track with a sense of smell.”

“The Alphas seem to be able to recover from head injuries. They can become double or triple headed, and who knows how many more. They have a capacity to regenerate.” Piers said. “At least their necks is a vulnerability. The looked like something out of Frankenstein’s lab.”

“Alright, theory and speculation time.” The squad started to process and compile their knowledge. They are behind enemy lines, they’re trained to handle unexpected situations like this, and knowledge is survival against the unknown.

“Enemy agents- there must be humans using and releasing these beasts. We don’t know who or what they are, and how many of them, or how armed and dangerous they are. They have handling capabilities, and seemingly hordes of beasts at their potential. It’s safe to assume we haven’t seen the last of them.”

“Alright. Why do you think they only sent 50 dogs or so?”

“Perhaps they’re testing them on us. Perhaps they thought we were weaker, perhaps Alpha and Bravo Cells confused their intel. Perhaps they couldn’t control any more.”

“Or perhaps it’s cat and mouse.”

“I’d like to think they’re just running out of options.” Luis said, giving a shrug.

“Na, that’s too optimistic brah” Sam was shaking his head with a grin.

“Yeah, expect the worse first.” Piers nodded.

“If they have a cloning or genetics lab, or even a large animal facility to hold or train 200+ of those things, they probably are rich and well stocked. Their base will probably be well armed to the teeth, or at least they might have a zoo or two to protect themselves with.”

“Shit. How the hell is a 4 man cell like us going to have any way of making it out?”

“We’re still pretty well stocked ammo wise. Granted, we don’t have many options or firearms, so we should assume the worse and conserve whatever we have for soldiers or…”

“… mutants.” A deathly silence befell the team.

“That can’t be right. We’re not starring in a sci fic movie damn it.” Dan put a palm to his face.

“Whatever it is, we need to get out of here. This is bigger than anything we can handle. We need to get on that transport and get the big guns in.”

“Right. How did they get our coordinates?”

Piers sighed. “Either they intercepted our group radio from earlier, or they’ve captured Alpha or Bravo Cell and extracted info, or…” He paused for dramatic effect.

“… there’s a traitor somewhere in this operation.”

The deathly silence was only broken by the unmistakable sound of hands gripped onto guns.

Despite the moment of tension, Piers was glad nobody actually raised a weapon. They’d gone through enough, at the very least, and perhaps he wasn’t an absolute failure of a cell leader after all.

“My bet is tapped radio or the other cells got captured and perhaps interrogated. For all we know it could be our higher ups who sold us out.” Piers said. It would be the worst case scenario if that was true. “The fact is…” he looked around as he continued.

“… our ignorance is probably our biggest asset right now.”

They had known nothing from the start. If they did get captured they were not at any risk of leaking any compromising information the enemy didn’t already have. That led only to one question though. How the hell did they get caught up in this? How were they going to get out if they can’t trust their radio?

Their dilemma was disrupted by the familiar sound of their transport chopper closing in.

“Let’s try to keep an eye out for the coordinates.” Luiz said.

“No, let’s send out a flare for them to meet us at another location.” Piers disagreed. The landing zone has been compromised, it’d be foolish to let the chopper go there. He threw a signalling flare to a clearing to signal to the approaching chopper. They just need to get on, contact HQ, get out and let them handle things from there. Mission complete and someone else can deal with the questions.

“Charlie Team, come in. This is your evac pilot.”

“Charlie team reporting in. The landing zone has been compromised. We’ve shifted to the new location by the flare. Expect enemy fire. The zone may be hot.”

The chopper was in sight. They signalled to the pilot and he lowered ladders for the crew to climb up. Piers stayed on the ground to keep watch as the rest of the crew started to grab the ladders. They were going to be out. They can let someone else handle this. He just wanted to go home, and maybe finally grab that pizza with Chris.

He saw a puff of white smoke from the hill, but it was already too late.

“BOOM”.

RPG, no doubt about it.  They were used as bait again.  Piers lost his sense of hearing as the impact sent his ears ringing with white noise and pain.  He remembered screaming a strangely silent scream, and out of reflex his body turned and dived himself tumbling towards whatever cover he could find, hoping that everyone else could make it out.  He had barely made it to cover when he heard the chopper explode. 

Suddenly it was smoke, a wave of searing radiant heat and a nauseating smell of burnt fuel.  As the smoke cleared he found himself staring at the few white clouds in the sky, and his last thoughts were strangely peaceful.  It was as if he was back in the Redfields, lying on the lush green meadows with Chris even as he felt his silent consciousness drift from the ground to the clouds.  His world turned black even as his pupils caught the last reflection of white as if it was a tunnel. It was time.

 


	8. Seeing S.T.A.R.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is briefed for his mission by Lieutenant Colonel Jill Valentine. He finally learns the truth about his new unit, S.T.A.R.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things can be a bit confusing, so to clarify. Jill is 34, Chris is 24, Barry is 37, Piers is 22, Claire is 19.

_1030, Friday, S.T.A.R.S. air fleet_

“What is this? Are you kidding me?” If Chris wasn’t strapped in his seat on their transport to the location he would have been pacing up and down. Right now he just feels pent up. When he gets pent up he usually took it out on something. He wanted to punch something, but there were no seats in front of him. Instead, he punched his own palm in frustration.

Barry couldn’t look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, buddy. We really don’t know any more than all I’ve told you.” He hated to see Chris like this. Chris always worked himself into a rage quickly, and then he’d take it on whatever crossed his path without even half a thought of how that’s going to affect his future. He thought he could understand why he felt that way. Chris cared a lot about his men and he demonstrated it by choosing them over his own career.

“I don’t believe a word of what you’re saying. Three cells of elite trained soldiers don’t just disappear off the face of the earth! Why were they there? Why were they sent? Why was my pal involved in this? Why weren’t they told anything?” Chris had grown even more furious.

“Officer Redfield, I can understand your frustration, but please pull yourself together.” The icy cool voice of their commander stopped his questioning in his tracks.

“… Yes, ma’am.” Chris stared into her bluish green eyes for a moment, pondering if he could reason or bargain for more information but decided to stand down and lower his gaze. He’s the new guy, he’ll have to let them fill him in, and he still wanted a real go at this place, and a real chance to help Piers. Acting out in front of his new boss was not going to help things.

“Chris, I know you have many questions, and I know Barry had only informed you of our existence this morning. I understand your need to know, particularly when your… friend has been caught up in this very own mission. In a way, it makes things easier. We have a bit of time until we get to our destination. I will do my best to fill you in, because you deserve to know as a member of my team, and as a close associate to one involved in the incident, but you must keep your emotions in check for the mission. Understood?” She flickered her icy gaze over the brunet with a slight furrow of her thin brows.

“Understood, ma’am.”

“Chris, Colonel Jill Valentine is one of the most important and respectable people in this organisation. She didn’t get to where she did by just luck and chances. She has devoted herself to years of eliminating threats of terrorism and unconventional warfare. Her insights, values and judgements are to be trusted.” Barry added.

Chris looked over the brunette figure again while she examined a number of files on her hand held tablet. She was shorter in statue than him, and slight in build, but her gaze held power and strength, a paradox of gentility and determination. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, and her features were still young and pristine, but tempered by wisdom and rationale. Her hardwood brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she wore a uniform of azure blue together with a blue beret. He had never seen this uniform before. It was less military and more tactical. A decision that his own dress and preferences aligned with. Her composure had an air of determination, of frontline combat. It was unusual for a Lieutenant Colonel to be deployed at the front with soldiers like himself, but this was Jill’s choice. She obviously had a personal interest in seeing her missions through and was probably a hands on commander. It was a welcomed change for Chris after spending years under top brass who in his opinion never walked the talk. Despite his comfort with her confidence, Chris was still feeling uneasy at the sight of the blue beret. The only members of the US military who wore the blue beret were the US Air Force Security Forces, and Chris had spent far too much time being escorted by them following the February incident.

“As I said at our introduction, we are the secret military branch of **Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Safeguard** , also known as **S.T.A.R.S.** We are the shield for homeland security against unconventional warfare, cybersecurity attacks and possible use and proliferation of bioweapons and terrorism. Our existence is a secret because of the sensitive nature of our operations. As far as the general public is concerned, we don’t exist, and the threats we combat don’t exist. Our goal is to keep it that way, and keep the threats a myth.” She paused, sweeping her icy cyan eyes over the warm walnut brown.

“The fact that we do exist, however, means that the threats are real. For decades there had only been isolated operations, minor threats, terrorist cells claiming more significance than they’re worth, but we have reason to believe that the fundamental form of the threat has shifted. Traditionally, the military took up arms to defend against conventional combat and warfare- enemy forces, terrorists, nuclear weapons, political powers. However with the emergent of multiple, emergent and disruptive technologies, our fronts are no longer fought exclusively on conventional theatres of war. Our objective is to defend the United States together with our allied counterparts against two emergent new fronts. **Cybersecurity** division protects the US from threats and attacks which may breach and undermines government and civilian data integrity along with online assets and infrastructure. **Biosecurity** division protects against the use of biohazardous materials and vectors which directly targets all government, military facilities or the general public. I have reason to believe that some of our global megacorporations have sponsorships, alliance or partnerships with extremist or terrorist organisations who seek to gain power in these two fronts. With the growth in wealth, power, influence and assets of multinational megacrops spanning across many countries, they operate almost out of everyone’s jurisdiction and accountability, being able to shift resources, assets and operations from country to country under guise of their more legitimate activities, and are almost immune to being able to be negotiated or investigated through civic channels. We must hold them accountable for their actions and investments through any means we can.”

Chris found his understanding of the world shifting in light of what the colonel said. Even as a military pilot, he was used to thinking isolated terrorists operations, or a hungry military power somewhere within countries of unrest were the only threats a country had to deal with. The truth is, the military dealt with the visible threats. Branches like S.T.A.R.S. dealt with the latent ones. His world would forever be shattered, and now that Piers got caught up in this, everything would change for him too.

“As for our operation today- I have reason to believe that Tricell Incorporated, a prominent member of the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies has been developing what we term bioorganic weapons, or B.O.W.s for short.”

“Tricell… they were the ones that developed the new anti-inflammatory pill right? They raked in so much they are swimming in money!” Chris recognised the household name. Allergies against food, medication, dust and all kinds of strange responses had steadily grown to be very prevalent worldwide in the last 50 years, with many sufferers suddenly requiring to drastically alter their diet or lifestyle habits just to survive. Tricell’s new wonder drug ‘Takesil’ had been instrumental in warding off many of the symptoms and allowed for example those with celiac disease to enjoy bread and wheat products, those with life threatening allergies to keep death at bay.

“Yes, their anti-inflammatory drug is a blessing and a curse. On the one hand it is a miracle pill that had saved tens of thousands lives. On the other hand our research showed that some of the allergies may have been engineered to spread in the population by their own activities in the first place, and that prolonged use of forms or variations of the pill would develop dependence and even fundamental changes in the user’s physiology.”

“Wait, you mean they were responsible for making the public develop weaknesses and immune responses in the first place?” Chris didn’t want to believe a word of what Colonel Valentine had said. Yet the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Allergies ran the most rampant amongst affluent, first world countries like the US. Those who could afford the pills. It made sense for them to be targets.

“Our intel suggests they were responsible for parts of it at least. Furthermore, we have reason to believe that based on a combination of drug and unauthorised animal research, Tricell has amassed BOWS at our target location, if not worldwide. We need to infiltrate the compound, gather whatever intel we could and shut down the facilities.”

“By BOWs you mean we might face…”

“… Chimera creatures, wild, ferocious animals, mutants, infected creatures.” Jill acknowledged the fear in Chris’ eyes.

“This... is such a shock to what I’ve been used to. I appreciate the background ma’am. Alright. I can understand why we need to shut them down, but what of the Special Forces’ operations? Why were the military involved instead of STARS?”

“An astute question, Chris. We decided to infiltrate with standard military units because we believe this is too big for STARS alone. We need more operatives, and the special forces are the best men we have for backing us up in terms of experience, training and specialisation alignment.”

“Permission to speak my mind, Colonel.” Chris reminded himself to not fly off the handle.

“Granted.”

“Colonel, from what my pal in Ft. Ironhide told me they were led to believe it was nothing more than a routine survival exercise! How could you lie to them? They could have been better prepared? Instead they’ve been cut off and we have no word. Isn’t that your… I mean our fault?”

Jill gave a sigh. “Chris. I don’t regret our decision, but in reality it was a joint operation. Alpha and Bravo Cells sent to the mission were in fact STARS units. Only Charlie cell contained genuine Special Forces personnel. I’ll let it be known, officer Redfield, that Charlie cell was not expected to be involved in direct conflict, but for scouting and reconnaissance and to coordinate for backup. They were there to scout and let us know of the situation if the worse had happened. We did not disclose anything to them because it would expose them to unnecessarily risk. Honestly, the dossiers of the four members of Charlie Cell were impressive. They were a natural fit for this type of missions, and the survival and reconnaissance exercise as we briefed them for were exactly what we needed them to do, we just didn’t want to expose them of any further classified information than we deemed necessary. I believe they were suitably equipped to deal with any BOWs they may come across.” She could see the rage had faded from Chris’ face, but the young fighter’s lips were still pursed and his brows furrowed with determination.

“Bravo Cell had requested for aerial drone scouting at the location after confirming the sighting of a compound. We had carried that out successful yesterday with a remote pilot vehicle and obtained maps of their compound. Unfortunately, we’ve lost contact with Alpha and Bravo teams at the location, and Tricell is probably expecting us.” Jill said, checking the intel reports from the tablet.

“And what of Charlie cell?” Chris fidgeted with his hands uneasily, he hoped the news was good.

“I’m sorry, Chris. Charlie cell was supposed to fly home with their findings and we’d take it from there. However, the transport chopper sent to the rendezvous point went off air yesterday shortly after 1400 hours. We had confirmation from the transport that Charlie Cell was ready for pickup, but we have lost contact with the aircraft since and are ready to accept the worst case scenario.” She look gently at Chris. Her iciness was replaced with a look of compassion as she saw the colour drain from the face of the once confident captain. She shot a look at Barry, who rested his face on his hands in empathy.

“Chris. There’s still hope. Perhaps the boys didn’t make it to the transport and are just stranded. We’ll try to swing by and pick them up.” Barry said, stealing a look at Jill, relieved that she gave a nod.

“We still need to approach with caution- whatever took out the first chopper is probably waiting for us, but we’re deploying advanced scanners and scouting ahead with a number of drones to lock down any hostiles.” Jill gave a nod.

“That, and the fact we have a dozen choppers and a squad of bombers flying ahead and with us at right now.” Barry said, giving a proud look over the formation of their impressive fleet. Their aircraft were disguised as normal military materiel, but staffed and piloted by STARS personnel.

“Chris, the name of your friend in the special forces…” Jill hesitated, looking over at Chris.

“His name is Piers Nivans, otherwise known as ‘the man who never missed a target.’” Chris said, feeling as proud of Piers’ excellence as his own.

“Piers Nivans. Yes, a most outstanding soldier from the records. If he is willing and well, you can consider it a personal invitation from me for him to join us here at STARS.” Jill finally managed a smile, and when she did, it was as if spring had broken over winter.

“In that case, Colonel, I hope we make a hell of a first impression.” Chris finally found himself smiling along.

“For our operation today- we have enough firepower and multiple teams to provide aerial cover and ground support, however we cannot simply bomb the compound to the ground. We have two objectives- we need to infiltrate the compound to look for signs of the 12 men we sent on Tuesday and rescue them if they were held in captivity, and we also need to gather whatever data we have of their activities and operations so we can assess the scale of the threats we face. We may need to exercise force against those responsible. Chris, you will have permission to use lethal force in threatening situations, but we aim to capture those we can.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I understand you have superior aim and close quarter combat skills, therefore I will assign you to the position of point man. Barry will be our back up man, and I will personally accompany you for infiltration, hacking and assessment of the situation.”

“Yes ma’am. We still will need backup though right? More than just the three of us?”

“We will have squads securing all exits and external threats, and we will have squads following us and backing us up, but I want to keep our advances silent and stealthy. Chris, remember to follow my lead and direction at all times. I’ll see to it that we rescue our men and get everyone out safely.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Colonel, our fleets are approaching the rendezvous location.” Intel buzzed in the comms.

“Scan the ground targets for ground to air threats, eliminate with force.”

“Yes ma’am. Aerial recon drones have identified half a dozen hostiles armed with launchers.”

“Permission granted to take them out.”

Chris heard the familiar sounds of air to ground gunfire at once.

“Colonel. We have confirmed that all targets had been eliminated.”

“I copy. Here are my orders. Our fighter jets are to assemble into formation and start clearing out any ground hostiles around the compound based on our surveillance drone info. Watch for any signs of friendlies. Proceed with caution and eliminate any ground to air threats. Once the perimeter is secure and all hostile threats have been neutralised, strike teams Alpha and Bravo will guard and lock down all exits, apprehend any personnel and neutralise any ground threats. Our team will investigate the downed chopper. Delta squad will be on standby until we’ve explored the site, and we will personally infiltrate the compound together. Jill out.”

Chris looked over the harsh landscape, feeling pity and sadness that Piers was forced to survive out here all alone. He could feel his heart pounding as they approached the downed chopper. He could see the charred remains in the clearing even from the skies here. It didn’t look good at all.

The three of them descended the chopper along with a number of backup units who stood guard and scouted the nearby area with weapons.

Chris first saw the pilot’s body. He would have not had time for evacuation. The wreckage was still largely intact and the chopper must have been very close to the ground, probably just before or after take-off or landing.

“Colonel, we found a body near the aircraft. His tags ID him as Luiz Parra.” Chris’ heart skipped a beat. The team was gathering a body from the wreckage, dressed in the Special Forces gear. He must have been part of Charlie cell. Chris could tell from the hair colour however that he wasn’t Piers, and he was relieved but also worried. Where was he?

“Chris, he showed no sign of combat wounds, Charlie cell had probably not had direct confrontation with the enemy, or if they did, it wasn’t anything they couldn’t take care off.” Jill said, checking over the body and making arrangements for him and the pilot to be brought home.

Where were the other three though?

He looked around for tracks, and found scattered boot prints. There were at least two soldiers who left the wreckage, but the prints were irregular and unsteady, as if they had suffered an injury or were over encumbered.

“Ma’am, there are two sets of boot prints. I think there are at least two survivors.” Chris said, looking over the prints and doing his best not to disturb them. He forced himself to remember back to every bit of information he had about Piers. He bit his lip recalling the second night when Piers commented about his boot size when he explored his body … and he suddenly remembered Piers said he wore size 11.5 boots.

“Hey, any of you wear a size 11.5 boot?” He asked the other soldiers around to compare the size of the prints, but the one guy wearing size 11.5 couldn’t match his boot to either set of prints. Where was he? He traced a larger circle looking for clues, not knowing that Jill was casting a gaze of intrigue behind him as he worked.

“Ma’am. I don’t think Piers was either of these soldiers. He must be still somewhere.

“What is this?” Barry said, crouching down and staring at a crop of bushes.

“What is it?” Jill said, turning to his direction.

“It’s blood. I’ll be examining this… I hope this isn’t Piers’ blood!”

Chris, already on the brink of frustration, let out a scream at the callous comment. “Don’t you fucking dare TCal!”

“I’m sorry.” He said, almost immediately with regret and forcing himself to look away. “His blood type is A positive…” He looked towards the direction of the blood and didn’t want to continue, but he felt a steady palm on his shoulder.

“I’ll examine the drops of blood and figure out the type, don’t you worry RedWing.” Barry nodded in assurance.

Chris gave a weak nod as he looked around at the sterile trees and rocks around him, hoping that they hadn’t arrived too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please note that this is a different S.T.A.R.S. to that in the original Resident Evil to highlight the shift in time, their role and the relevance of the threats, which are... quite real in this day and age. This story is however, still a work of fiction. The existence of units like STARS in our world is... purely speculative. Basically the STARS in this story is way more serious and badass than that of Racoon City, which is pretty much a paramilitary police department.  
> 


	9. Twice dead once alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is a play on words from a certain NIvanfield fanfic on this site.  
> Some descriptions of torture. Nothing too serious or explicit, but it could be uncomfortable.

_1700, Thursday, somewhere on the field_

It was a strange feeling coming back to his body. One moment he was drifting without even a concept of self, next moment he was feeling almost everything. It was excruciating, as if he was a newborn child taking his first breath, screaming at the millions of overbearing sensations coursing through every nerve, every cell. He’d been knocked out evidently- his head ached, his ears still hurt and he could barely hear anything. He felts aches on his body all over, scratch wounds, bits of debris digging in his flesh. His body was bouncing up and down in agony, never getting a moment to rest. What was happening to him? Why couldn’t he just lay in peace? Why couldn’t they let him be? He was in the most uncomfortable position. His head was hanging low as was his feet and his body was draped over a moving figure. The blood was pooling to his head and he couldn’t think. He could make out footsteps, and heavy breathing.

“Ugh.” He let out a weak moan through his lips. He could feel his body being carried somewhere over rocky terrain. He tried to stir when he felt he could move his limbs, but his limbs feel far too heavy for his will.

“Piers!” He felt an arm patting him on the back, the soft call of a familiar voice.

He felt himself being set down gently over the soft grass from the fireman’s carry. A large palm cradled his face.

“… Dan.” He said, recognising the smile of his partner.

“Piers!” He heard another footstep as Sam’s face also made it to view. They both looked dishevelled and messy. He could see from the hole in Sam’s uniform he had another bandage on his chest, but they seemed alright. Dan must have been carrying him while Sam had his pack.

“What happened to us? Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah, we were all knocked clear by the blast, but I think you took it the heaviest. We found you passed out by some rocks after we came to.

“… and Luiz?” Piers said, catching the pale faces of his soldiers.

“… he didn’t’ make it.” Sam said quietly, regret and despair thick in his voice. “He threw me to the clear when he realised what was happening, but he was gone when we went back for him.”

“Damn it.” Piers said. He tried lifting an arm to take off his ACH (advanced combat helmet) but his fingers kept fumbling trying to unbuckle the chin strap. Sam saw the gesture, and reached a hand to take it off for him and laid it on his chest before following suit as they shared a moment of silence for their fallen brother.

Sam patted his shoulder and pressed his hydration pack to his lips, and Piers took a long sip, finally feeling some of his strength returning.

“How long was I out for?” He slowly sat up with Sam supporting his back, checking himself over for injuries. He was surprised to find nothing major. A few cuts on his arms and calves through the uniform, but he was otherwise fine, just a mild concussion from the shockwave and proximity to the explosion.

“It’s 1700 hours now.” Dan said. “We decided to relocate you, in case the enemy tracked down the chopper and wanted to look for us. We still don’t really know what we’re going to do. We’re stuck here, we have no way to get word to HQ, and even if we have our radio it’s probably tapped.”

“I honestly thought that was it for me.” Piers said, shaking his head and putting some water over his face to clean up. 1700. He would have been due to meet Chris in an hour. He hated not being able to live up to his word, but Chris would just have to wait for now. He’d be lucky if he ever could see him again.

“Yeah, we thought that was the end too. But we’re still here, and we still need to get out.”

“I think I can stand and take a walk, thanks guys, I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it Piers, you deserve the most out of all of us to make it through.” Dan said, helping Piers to his feet as he tried to stand.

“Don’t talk like that. We’re all gonna make it out of here!” Piers was touched that his squad had seemed to care for him more than he thought they would. Perhaps it was the fact he was the youngest and most capable. Perhaps it was the fact they wanted to live through him. However, he still wanted to make it out together. Losing Luiz was already hard enough.

They walked on, looking for a hideout and snacking on their energy bars as they moved. They agreed on making it back to the river. If evac was not an option they’ll need to find a way to survive, and food and water were priorities. Besides they haven’t showered in days, and after the blast they deserved a bit of a clean-up and to wash their wounds.

They took turns washing and restocking their hydration kits with purified water, sitting, wondering what else they could do.

“It’s alright guys. HQ would have had intel about the compound and they would have known they lost the first chopper. I’m sure they’d send out a rescue team or reinforcements for hostile conditions.” Piers said, already feeling much better after food, bathing and redressing all his scratches and wounds.

‘We can signal our location then with flares again, but hopefully they can take out any anti air this time.” Sam added. “They’re in the dark and the chopper made easier targets. It’d be impossible for us to find them anyway, and much easier for them to find us.”

“I just don’t want a repeat of what happened again” Dan said, thinking back on the horrific incident. If the launcher was fired later when they’re all in the air things might have been much worse.

The summer days were long, but the sun was finally setting. They were fast losing daylight.

“Shhh. I hear dogs again. They must be hunting for us.” Sam said, looking around the clearing.

“Shit. How many times are we going to get chased?” Piers tried to use his superior eyesight to scan the surroundings.

“I’m about ready to shoot some shit up. They’ll track us to the river, but they should lose our scent after that.” Dan said, checking his ammo and guns.

They crossed the bank and took up position on the other side. If the enemy dared to ford the river they’d be sitting ducks. However, daylight was fast fading, and they would lose their sight advantage soon.

Sure enough, more feral dogs came around with alpha units. Except they also saw searchlights, and for the first time, armed human opposition. They were armed with rifles, dressed in tactical black gear and scanning the terrain for tracks and trying to get the dogs to sniff them out. Getting to the river and even bathing to lose their scent was definitely a smart move.

The dogs paused at the stream, unsure where to proceed but the men pushed them to get to the other side. Piers knew it’d be a matter of time and decided to take the offensive. He gave the signal to attack. It’d be a real test to aim well in the low light with only a machine pistol, but he’d have to do what he can, and he trusted that the mods on his MP-AF gave enough kick for the bullets to count.

He focused on the human targets through his custom scope while the team worked on the dogs and alphas. He was shooting to kill. There’s no mercy now. His first bullet fell a soldier, and he took advantage of the temporary confusion and distraction to deliver a few more. Despite his accuracy and fast shooting, the enemy were prepared and quickly reorganised themselves into a formation. For some reason they weren’t shooting back, but instead covered themselves with suppressing fire and pressed the dogs forward.

Their intent became clear when a trio of strange creature waddled to the river. They seemed to have almost a hardened carapace or exoskeleton, moving with a manner similar to an ox and were extremely resistant to their 9 mm rounds. They weren’t going to have many other options.

The pack of dogs was felled by the team but the three iron ox like creatures advanced steadily. They were trying everything. Flares, explosive rounds but to ill effect. Without rifles or armor piercing rounds there wasn’t much they could do.

When they got close enough Sam tossed a grenade at the pack. As it exploded they used the distraction to hide and retreat further in the vegetation. Piers had a distinct feeling that they were still being watched as he studied the creatures. They had lost some of their armor, but were now charging in a stampede.

They were blind in direction though, still disoriented from the grenade. Piers found a safe spot and tried to fire at the flesh from the cracked plating. For the first time the creatures recognised pain, and the trio poured bullets to those wounds as best as they can even as they charged mercilessly at the sound and sources of gunfire. They sank round after round, and finally the three mutant creatures collapsed and didn’t get up again.

They had lost too much time however. No sooner had the oxen gone down when Piers saw the green smoke of an RPG firing in their direction. Why were they using RPGs on personnel targets? They scattered from the impact point, but quickly found it hard to breath from the smoke and gas.

As his eyes watered and he gasped for breath, Piers clutched at his throat feeling his strength sap from his limbs, and seeing the last spec of light disappear from the twilight horizon. He never thought he’d have the experience of dying twice in a day.

_Chrissssss._

* * *

 

_2100 hours, Thursday. Pizzeria Bellissima._

Chris checked his watch impatiently. He’d spent the last three hours waiting for Piers, having had almost too many drinks in waiting and he had already finished half of each pizza as a way to pass time. Where was his Piers? Why didn’t he make it? He’d been playing with his phone for a while. Reading old text messages, looking at Piers’ picture, trying to keep his texts to only one per hour. Chris wouldn’t call himself a patient man at the best of times. He was moody and emotional, torn between anger and worry at why Piers was so late. Whatever it was, Piers would have a heck of a lot to make up for that night in bed before he’d forgive him.

He suddenly felt a fright and a shiver across his body that he couldn’t explain. _Chrisssss_. He felt as if he heard his name. He looked to the door thinking Piers was here and was calling him, but there was nobody except the apologetic gaze of the head waiter. He turned and looked at each corner, but he was alone in a crowd of strangers. His impatience had finally gone. It was replaced by a sense of dread, a thread of torturous, uneasy panic. He looked outside, seeing the final rays of light surrendering and swallowed by the unforgiving darkness. And just like that, his hopes for having a happy, relaxing evening were dashed to pieces.

He was still sitting alone at the pizzeria, but his heart was already bleeding and screaming Piers’ name.

* * *

 

_1000 Friday, inside the compound_

Piers woke up from the crude gesture of cold water dumped on his face. It was a shock, but it did help clear his mind from the haze of being knocked out twice in a day.

He’s alive at least. It was just a gas bomb to knock him out.

Being awake, however, offered no comfort at all.

He was in an awkward position, and without opening his eyes he knew he was restrained, spread eagled to the corners of the table, with handcuffs on each wrist and ankles were tied with rope. He could feel the hard slab on his back and his wrists ached with discomfort having held their unnatural position for long. Furthermore, he was naked, probably been stripped unceremoniously, displaying all of his assets to anyone who cared to look. He had worn a lot of gear previously, with layers and layers of tactical and protective equipment. It was no easy job to strip a beret.

“I see you’re awake, soldier boy.” An annoying nasal, whiny voice sneered at his response as he pulled at his restraints. He steeled his resolve, refusing to show any signs of panic or discomfort. He pulled his head up as he could, letting the drops of water run down his neck and naked chest onto the table.

He had to search for an extra moment before seeing the figure of his captor. He stood short, almost like a child at five feet or so. His features were almost childlike too if not for the receding blonde hairline and signs of a rather poor effort of growing stubble. His face was the picture of contempt, and as for his character… the closest Piers could categorise in his current state was ‘try hard’, what with the strange way he left the top two buttons of his collared shirt undone, and the thick gold chain that hanged from his neck, demanding for attention to a figure that really did not deserve it.

“So, you were the one that cost me six of my men?” He took a step forward, shamelessly leering over Piers’ naked torso. He wasn’t even talking to his face. He was talking to his crotch.

Piers kept silent and kept his gaze steady and devoid of emotion. No use making things any easier for him or harder for himself.

“Hey mister, I asked ya a question.” Another step, another look.

Silence.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue pretty boy?” He made himself stand tall as he tried to impose his presence staring down at Piers. However his attempts made him look more ridiculous than respectful.

“Answer me!” He stamped his feet. Seriously? How did a guy like this get this job?

He leaned down over Piers’ face, his thick gold chain dangling over his eyes.

“What’s your name, soldier.”

Silence.

“Oh you didn’t have to answer me.” He gave a smile, reaching a hand to trace over Piers’ chest, lingering his fingers for a moment over the smooth skin before closing them around his dog tags and pulling them up. Piers wanted to recoil at the touch of his stubby fingers, but he chose to ignore it instead.

“Nivans, Piers.” He scoffed. “Strange name for a pretty face. Special Forces?” He looked over the naked torso. “Ya are pretty special alright.”

“Who sent you here?”

Silence.

“What did you know about this place?”

Silence.

“Fucking answer me you dick.” He screamed in his face, spit flying in all directions from coffee stained teeth. Piers forced himself to ignore it.

“I don’t know why you military boys try so hard to put on this tough guy act.” He said, rubbing a finger over his chin. “You’re only gonna break sooner or later.”

“Besides,” he said, “you’re the last one to interview. I already got everything I know.” He gave a sly smile.

Piers furrowed his brow slightly at the information. Does that mean he had Sam and Dan? Had they been tortured? What did they say? They all knew nothing!

“Caring about your men, Pees?” Only he could make Piers hate the sound of his own name.

“What’s your real unit?” What real unit. Piers ignored the question.

“Who really sent you?”

“How did you survive the dogs?” He was clearly growing impatient now.

“You think I’m kidding don’t you?” He left the room.

Piers barely had time to breathe before he heard the man return with a feral dog on a leash, the uneasy footsteps making his heart pound.

“Say hi Pees to my baby. Her name is Nancy.”

“Nancy, say hi to Pees.” He led the dog to the end of the table. The dog was sniffing about.

“Nancy likes flesh. Human flesh. Don’t you puppy? You love sinking your teeth in that young creamy flesh. Yes look at him. Isn’t he yummy? Wouldn’t you want a taste of America’s finest?”

The dog barked in delight.

He brought the dog closer. “Speak, or she’ll bite”.

Piers laid still as the dog leaned in and climbed on the table. It was sniffing him out, taking in his scent, from his feet, to thigh, to groin, to chest. He could feel its heat, and the inquisitive prod of its hairs and wet nose on his exposed skin. He felt goosebumps all over.

The dog was sniffing his neck, his face. One snap of his neck and he’d be gone.

“Who sent you?”

Silence.

“Fucking answer me.” The dog opened its jaws, but gave only a loud bark. Piers couldn’t avoid the foul stench of rotten flesh.

“Haha.” The man was satisfied at the hint of fear that finally managed to cross Piers’ eyes.

“Talk, and you might walk out of this… an intact man.”

“I know nothing that you already don’t.” Piers said, low and steady.

“Bullshit!”

“My name is Piers Nivans. I’m serving with the Special Forces. My service number is on the tags.” He answered as emotionless as he can.

“Tell me something I don’t know, Pees.”

“That’s all I know.”

“Who sent you?”

“We’ve been sent here as a regular survival exercise, nothing more.”

“Bullshit, why do you all say the same fucking thing.”

Silence. “Because it’s the truth.”

“Nancy.” The dog started to drool as it sniffed Piers’ face, leaving spit and slobbering breath on his face. It waddled over the examination table, licking, prodding Piers’ flesh.

“Tell me again. Who sent you?” The dog barked.

“Our headquarters. For a survival exercise.”

“Say that one more time and you can kiss your arm goodbye.”

“Arm or not, that’s all I know.” Piers stared back coolly. For once he is glad he didn’t know any more than he did.

“Fuck you.” He gave a whistle, and the dog growled aggressively, prodding its nose at Piers’ right hand.

Piers kept his stare.

“Fuck.” He took the dog back out of the room, thankfully. Piers finally took a deep breath.

“You know, it’d be such a shame for you to die here, all young and pretty. Maybe you can join us. We’ll treat you real nice. I’ll look after ya soldier boy.” His tone suddenly changed. Must be another game he’s playing.

“How old are ya, Pees?” He ran a finger on the back of Piers’ hand, tracing the line from his forearm to his biceps.

Piers looked away.

“Ya too young to die Piers. Ya‘ve barely even lived. You’re barely even a man. Look at ya, ya still only got peach fuzz on your face.” He traced a finger on his jaw, feeling the three day stubble of sandy brown.

Piers furrowed his brows in disgust. He hated people making fun of his facial hair.

“But I see you have all your hair down where it counts Pees.” He said, giving a wink as his gaze shifted.

“I can give you a real good time soldier boy.” He said, with what could be perceived as vain seduction. “Or I can torture you and ruin that pretty body of yours. You decide.”

Silence.

“It ain’t fucking fair you know. I worked hard to get to where I got. I wasn’t born with pretty looks like you, people don’t worship the ground I walk on.”

Piers raised an eyebrow. Does this guy know what it takes to even get _into_ the Special Forces? The 90% attrition rate was only the beginning. Not to mention he was an officer without equal on his scores in both the academy and the forces.

“Yeah, that’s right, I got to where I am because I am smart, I worked for it. You soldiers think you’re all tough and strong. It’s me who have real power. We developed all this. This power will be mine. A pill, a shot and I can turn you from a soldier to a monster, to serve me. I can take the best soldiers in the world and they’ll all be my most loyal guards, serving to death and beyond.” He broke out in maniacal laughter.

Piers thought about the implications. They designed some sort of drug to turn animals to ferals, and he’s implying now that they’re experimenting on humans? Was this why they captured their cells? Was he going to be turned into a monster?

“That’s right pretty boy, you can serve me willingly, or I can make you serve me. You have no choice. No choice at all! Hahaha.”

Piers bit his lip. They’d crossed a moral event horizon. Animal research, however unjust and cruel was one thing, unwilling human subjects was an entirely different matter. As soldiers, dying at the hands of the enemy is one thing, being controlled and used as a guard by the enemy is probably a fate worse than death. At this rate he didn’t even know if death is even the redemptive rest it promised to be. He’d have to fight this with all he’s got.

The short stubby fingers traced their way over Piers’ chest with appreciative touches.

“I’ve got time you know. All ya units are gone, we’re armed to the teeth. Nobody’s gonna know ya’re here.”

“I’ll make it real special for you if that’s what you want. You can make me real special too. Ha ha hah.”

Piers looked into the man’s eyes with a calm silent gaze. He could see the lust, the desire and longing in the man, that even beneath his disgusting exterior, he was a man who hated himself, and wanted to be more. Wanted to be like Piers, in looks, in confidence, in ability.

The fingers were now playing with his nipples. It had only been days since a man first got to touch him erotically. He was immensely grateful it was Chris who touched him first, that his first time was with someone who deserved it. He was sad that he will get taken advantage of, but all officers in their unit had been trained for anti-torture after all. He’ll have to handle whatever he had coming his way.

“I bet that’s all your soldiers do, work out all day and get big muscles. All you care is how well you look.” The man continued, picking out the definition of his chest, pinching the nipple with a rough touch. Piers fought the urge to punch the man’s face in or let the pain show in his face.

The man was now sliding his fingers over his ribs and sides. Piers now had to fight to keep his breathing regular as he tried to distract himself from the stimulation.

“I can have all this too. I’ll lock you up and you’ll be mine forever Pees.” He traced his fingers to Piers’ toned abs, pressing each in with curiosity like a doctor’s touch. Piers coughed involuntarily as his organs were pressed.

“Ooh, this is fun.” The man kept prodding like Piers was a toy, teasing the hair below the naval, pressing his way down his pelvic floor. Piers closed his eyes knowing the inevitable that is to come.

“Urrrgh.” He grunted, and his eyes popped open when the man flicked his testicles. Fuck.

“Gotcha.” The man said, a cruel smirk on his lips. “Don’t you dare look away from me. Still think you’re so tough?” His hand is partially wrapped over the sack of tender flesh. Piers just shrugged on the inside. Damn it this is going to be painful. Was he going to have to endure this for days?

The man’s radio beeped.

“Irving, we believe there’s a fleet headed our way. We need to organise defenses.”

“Got it. I’ll be up in a minute.”

He shot a look of contempt at Piers, growling that his moment of power had to be adjourned. “Who’s coming? Who are they sending?”

Piers just looked right back, but his gaze was softening with a hint of pity for the man. He hope they brought big guns.

Irving shook his head, pulled his eyes away and left the room. Piers could hear the lock clicking form the outside. His absence left Piers to ponder the possibilities and his hope that backup will bust him out before Irving returns.

He looked around the room, seeing his discarded equipment in the corner by one of the lockers. He felt around for his cuffs in the silent room, relieved that there was wriggle room for him to twist his wrists, and that he could get enough leverage from the metal table. He gave a smirk, Irving was going to get a heck of a surprise when he dares to come back in.

 


	10. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill, Barry and Chris infiltrates the compound in search of their men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really apologetic about the cheesy, horrible dialogue or the narm. That's the roots of Resident Evil and kinda in character for Jill, Barry and Chris, so take it for what it is ;P

“Chris, can you be any quieter with those damn boots of yours?” Jill gave a look of annoyance at the sound of Chris’ footsteps on steel. He tried to be quiet, but in their silent approach every bit of noise seemed downright startling.

“Sorry ma’am.” Chris said sheepishly. His feet were like twice the size of Jill’s and he was probably double her weight too. He couldn’t be blamed for making twice the noise.

“Ok, stand back. I think I’ve got this.” Jill said, approaching the security panel of the door and started working it over with a handheld device that looked like a smartphone but from her operations seemed tremendously more sophisticated and powerful.

“See Chris, this is why we have Jill with us. She, the master of unlocking, can get us through any door!” Barry said in earnest enthusiasm, ignoring Chris’ brow raise.

“Shhh Barry, be quiet!” Jill whispered as she ushered him to the hall and gave the signal for Delta Team to follow.

“What is this?” Barry said, looking over an array of monitors and panels.

“Looks like some security network and feeds. Give me a moment, I’ll hack our way in.”

“Go right ahead Jill, I’ll keep watch. Jill is a master of hacking too RedWing, just watch her work her magic.” Barry seemed to be particularly proud of his colonel, and was dead set on pointing out her abilities at every chance. Chris shook his head. Perhaps that was just a new side of ole TCal he hadn’t seen. He had to admit, neither of them would have been any good dealing with computers, security or hacking. Just how much next generation technology does S.T.A.R.S. possess?

“Look Barry, this is a map! This looks like a map of the compound. We will need to get through many more doors and head to the lower levels. This part looks to be a staffing area, but this part there looks to be many containment cells. Perhaps our soldiers are being kept down there.” She said, studying the map with a thoughtful gaze. “Yes, let’s explore those rooms. Chris, take a look at the map and familiarise yourself with the layout.”

“Yes ma’am.” They continued their infiltration, seeking info where they can, and letting Delta team clean up, contain and deal with the aftermath of whatever they came across.

“Ok, I think I got this door Chris.” Jill said as the security pad turned green.

They opened the door and stepped into the first room of the lower levels.

“Shhh Chris. Do you hear something?” Jill said, putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“Oh, just let me check the drawers first, I might need ammo, or maybe there’s a key lying around.”

“Hey Redwing, you’ve got like four guns on you now, you’ll be fine.”

“Well some of those keys take up as much room on my person as a shotgun, believe it or not.”

Chris was wielding his 909 handgun. He had a pair of rifles strapped diagonally across his back, one on each shoulder, a short barrel shotgun above his butt and his hunting knife in front on his ceramic protective vest. He was armed to the teeth and loving it, finally feeling the adrenaline buzz from being on a real mission since his incident. However, his advances are only masking his sense of fear and uncertainty when he wondered what became of Piers and his units. The bloodwork Barry did showed it wasn’t Piers’ blood, and the team which tracked the prints reported that they led to the river which showed signs of battle but no bodies, indicating they were likely captured.

“Interesting choices of rifles by the way.” Chris said, stretching his back and shoulders from the load.

“Semi-automatic sniper rifle, 7.62 mm calibre NATO rounds, firing up to five shots and has a double zoom scope. Yeah, she’s one of my babies.” Barry had lots of connections with gun enthusiasts and was always modding and stockpiling weapons in some shape or form. He hadn’t forgotten Chris’ renown as a marksman.

“Hell of a weapon,” he said, while giving his own modded samurai edge pistol a spin on his fingers. “It’s really powerful, especially against living things!”

“Hey TCal, aren’t all weapons for killing living things?” Chris shot back at the older man in jest.

“Ha ha ha, laugh at me now, but check the other rifle.” Barry gave a proud nod as Chris wielded the heavy firearm with a grunt.

“Anti-materiel rifle, custom made, 12.7 mm calibre ammo. Packs a hell of a punch. Single shot, but pierces through at least 3 inches of steel. It’s really powerful,” he paused, giving Chris a discerning stare “against _both_ living and non-living things.”

“I get the point. Let’s hope Piers knows how to use one of these. It’s killing my back.” The weapon was surprisingly heavy for it size. Chris put it to somewhere close to 30 pounds.

“Well you gotta have something to do Chris. Ha ha. Gotta be pulling your weight around here, rookie.”

“Just like the old times eh TCal?”

“Boys, I’m pretty sure there are hostiles on the other side. Stay vigilant.” Jill reminded them in a low whisper.

Chris carefully swung the door open, scanning his left while Jill looked to the right. He could hear approaching footsteps of a trio of animals.

Before he even thought about shooting Jill had already put a round in each beast through the eye.

“Nice shots.” He said, grateful that Jill was the one who fired and broke stealth. “So that’s a BOW?”

“They are monsters. They wouldn’t have any mercy” she said, looking over the dead bodies. “You see one you take them out.”

They cleared their way through the top level without many obstacles. Seems the men had already been drawn out with the ground and air threats earlier. Without too much interception they made their way to another part of the level. This looked to be where some of the general areas, storage and personnel dorms were located. Eventually they made it through a section through double security doors. This was clearly an area that required clearance and heightened security. The team of three exchanged a look and readied their weapons. Security and threat will surely be tighter from here on.

Chris was almost blinded by the targeting laser as he entered. He fired by instinct, then awkwardly rolled on the floor in a hurry, feeling the rifles digging into his back even as the loud recoil of a shot rang in his ears. He scrambled for cover and returned fire towards the source of the sound, hearing a cry of pain. He kept himself hidden even as more shots rang out, and he could hear the click of Jill’s modded samurai edge also return fire. He took the moment to survey his surroundings. They were in a large open room with half a dozen soldiers firing on his position. He dived prone as the desk which he took shelter was being pelted to bits and rolled towards nearby shelving, readying the semi-automatic sniper rifle on his back. Jill had managed to injure two of the more pressing enemy targets and Chris took a second to aim for a guy spraying her position with the machine gun. The interruption of his firing told him he got the target. He fired two more shots lying on his stomach even as bullet casings bounced around him from the rest of the soldiers. In haste he aimed and fired the last two shots by muscle memory without peering down his scope, managing to wound one of the enemies and giving Jill an opening to hit the other. By the time he reloaded the rest of Delta team had come in and provided backup, finally incapacitated the rest of the enemies. This must have been a guarded section, and Chris would rather not walk right into another firing squad.

“You guys alright?” Barry asked. It had been one of their tougher entries.

“Yeah, I don’t know what else they’ve got here waiting for us.” Chris said, looking at the sign that says ‘Experimental Facility’.

He paused at the door. “I hear snarling. Probably going to be a BOW.” He quietly opened the door, but it still immediately drew attention of what looked like an armoured wolf. He stepped aside for Jill and Barry to enter and fired a testing shot which bounced off the amour effortlessly. The wolf leapt towards Chris, but was thrown back as Barry fired at the underbelly with his handgun. Chris gave a kick to the wolf as it tried to recover before pumping his shotgun pellets into the flesh and stomping down on is neck.

“All in a days’ work.” He shrugged, as they explored the next room.

“Only way to learn dealing with BOWs” Jill said with an acknowledgement of her new recruit’s prowess.

They were blinded by goop as a pair of spitters slithered around the room.

“Damn it!” Chris retreated with Jill trying to get the goop off their face as Barry gave supressing fire with his assault rifle. He felt something slither and crawl around his legs and he rolled, grabbing the slithering snake and smashed it on the wall like a sling again and again as Barry took out the other. Perhaps he should wear head protection after all.

“Hold still,” Jill took out a wipe and cleaned off her face before tending to Chris. Chris tried not to stare or be flustered by the proximity of their bodies as his vision recovered. He was not used to the personal care of a superior officer, but perhaps things were different with how Jill runs STARS, or perhaps it’s just how Jill looked out for her men on the field. It was a relief not having his ass chewed out for once by his superiors.

Having contained the situation, heavily armoured Delta units busted down the next segments, with Chris, Barry and Jill following and helping thinning the ranks where they could. The compound was clearly understaffed however. Most of the men had probably been taken out at the initial firefight. It wasn’t till the trio made their way to a reinforced area that they started seeing more mutants. Wild wolves, armoured oxen, fanged beasts of every array assaulted the team. As the number of BOWs started flooding in the room Barry, Jill and Chris left Delta Team to hold out while they made their way deeper into the compound to locate the ones responsibility and any captives.

Eventually they found their way to single interrogation rooms, finding the discarded arms and armour of some of the team that were sent to the initial mission. They found a room with the four soldiers from Alpha cell, locked up, injured and looking worse for wear but otherwise seemingly ok.

“Colonel.” They said weakly and tried to salute.

“At ease, our teams are in, we’re getting you out. Blake, can you update us on what happened, the current situation here and the ones responsible?”

“Yes, ma’am. We went to Bravo Cell’s location two days ago to find they had been captured. We were assaulted by BOWs and after we fought them we were gassed and captured also into the compound. The team seemed to be testing the prowess of their BOWs on us. From what we could gather members of Bravo cell were tortured for information and experimented on, but as far as they are concerned we are still plain regular special forces units.”

“Any news of Charlie cell at all?” Chris asked.

“Negative, but they seemed to have lost interest in interrogating us yesterday, it might have been because they did track down Charlie cell. They should be kept around here.” Blake said, giving a cough.

“I’ll have members of Delta Team escort you guys out. Don’t speak to anyone else about what happened, and we’ll deal with the aftermath once we get out of here.” Jill said.

“Understood, ma’am. And thank you, for personally rescuing us.” The soldiers nodded their appreciation.

“We got you in this mess and we’ll bring you home.” Jill rose to her feet, fire burning in her flecks of icy blue. “Let’s go find Bravo and Charlie cells.”

They hacked their way in other rooms one by one but found nothing. Chris’ heart was sinking with disappointment as the options dwindled. If Piers and his men weren’t here, where would they be?

There was finally a lone room behind a security panel. Jill started hacking to the panel as Chris waited anxiously, wondering whether Piers was still alive and well.

The panel finally turned green. Chris opened the door with caution, aiming with his weapon drawn as he stepped into the room. The room was dark unlike the others. He couldn’t see a thing.

No sooner had he stepped in when the door suddenly slammed shut. Chris was thrown into a world of darkness and despite his training, his first instinct was still to panic. He crossed his arms to defend himself but it was too late. He felt a sharp elbow to his solar plexus as his arms were pushed up, causing him to fire his shot to the ceiling. The elbow was followed by a fist and he felt all his air knocked out of him, choking out his cry for backup to help. His wrist burned as the gun was knocked out of his hands, and he heard the tapping on the door as Jill and Barry tried to move in, but he could spare no concentration now, raising an arm to defend his face as he felt a flurry of fast, lethal palm strikes and jabs all over his torso. If it wasn’t for him wearing his padded ceramic vest he would have taken serious damage or at least been incapacitated. In desperation, he kicked his feet against the door and threw his weight over the attacker, using his physical strength and weight to dominate and hold the figure beneath his body, pinning the legs under his own meaty thighs. He smashed the attacker’s head hard onto the floor, hearing a dull thud as the attacker’s helmet absorbed the blow. Undaunted, Chris shot out his right hand to grasp the attacker around his throat, his fingers catching the neck but his grip was caught around a netting of soft fabric which cushioned the blow and absorbed his forces. He ducked and narrowly deflected a pair of fingers gorging out his eyes even as an uppercut grazed his left jaw causing his grip to loosen. Frustrated, Chris grunted and re-gripped the neck, ready to crush the throat, fabric and all even strong fingers dug into his wrist to pry his hand away.

Suddenly, a knee slammed heavily into his abdomen and Chris let out a yell, causing his grip to loosen and he almost collapsed on the figure. The door had started to open and a sliver of light lit the room as Chris twisted his wrist to give the windpipe a soft chop with the edge of his palm before attempting to wrestle another grip around the neck, but he had lost too much time. He felt his vest jerk downwards as the attacker’s left hand found and pulled out the hunting knife he wore on his chest and pointed it straight to his chin with a flick of his wrist. He froze. It’s over.

“Chris!” The door was thrown wide open as the blinding light of Barry’s torch and Jill’s voice finally reminded the pair they still had eyes and ears. In the light Chris caught a glimpse of latte brown hair and constricting hazel eyes, and his fingers relaxed just a touch from crushing his attacker’s windpipe even his whiskers felt the light jab from the point of his blade which was immediately withdrawn from his chin. He panted heavily at the near miss but kept his weight on the attacker so he couldn’t get free.

“Ch…ris?” He heard a soft whisper and sharp clang as his attacker tossed his knife to the ground and wasted what would have been his dying breath on one final syllable.

Despite the strained whisper beneath his steely grip, the familiar voice thundered louder than anything else registering on Chris’ senses. His grip on the neck instantly loosened, replaced with a gentle caress on the jaw, and his full body hold shifted into a signature bear hug.

“Piers!” He felt tears finally dripping from his eyes onto Piers’ face. His eyes were already smarting and watering from the blows he took, but even that was nothing compared to the emotional relief he felt this moment knowing Piers was safe. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster over the last 24 hours, and finally, here in his arms was his Piers, the man he almost lost, and the man he almost killed and was killed by.

“Ugh… help me up…” Piers writhed as he tried to shift his body beneath Chris’ bulky frame, and Chris rolled off and helped him up. Even standing he caught Piers in another embrace, reminding himself to be gentler this time, running his large palm on Piers’ cheek, feeling the grains of stubble on the once clean shaven face and the mess of his usually soft brown hair underneath his helmet.

“You made it.” He heard Piers’ voice rang with gratitude and relief, and the body in his arms relaxed and went limp, and suddenly Chris had to catch him from falling. He laid him on the large metal table in the room even as Jill finally found the light and flicked it on. Jill and Barry exchanged a nod and busied themselves checking for details and info in the room at a terminal in the corner, giving Chris and Piers a chance for some much needed privacy.

“Piers!” Chris felt his heart tearing at the sight of his partner. Piers had armed himself with his full tactical gear on, but his face was weary and tired. Chris could see that there heavy ropes on the ground, and two pairs of broken handcuffs that were still chained to the frame of the table.

He gently took hold of Piers’ hands and as he inspected them his heart ached at the lines of angry red that dug into his flesh and he let out a howl of pain. Barry examined the cuffs, noticing that they were bent out of shape, and the edge of the cuff had snapped cleanly off on the chain. Piers would have had to break the edge off the cuff explosively with the strength of one wrist and then the other before picking the locks off one handed. He and Jill exchanged a glance, this was no easy feat to achieve, least of all with both hands.

“Piers are you alright? They tortured you? Did they do anything to you?” Chris gently patted his palms over Piers’ body trying to search for signs of pain or wounds or injury. Piers didn’t respond, but when his hand brushed his chest and moved down his stomach Piers’ body trembled and he crossed one arm protectively over himself, giving Chris a wounded look that tore him apart.

“What did they do to you? Tell me you’re alright!” Chris was caught in a rage of love and fury. He wanted to punch things, he wanted to blow up the compound. He wanted to hold Piers in his arms and never let go. He wanted to smash in the face of whoever that even dared to lay a finger on his Piers. He wanted to examine Piers in private and check him tenderly from head to toe that everything was alright, but at the same time that look of hurt and the apprehensive touch had told him more than enough. He didn’t want to make Piers any more uncomfortable than he already was. He had to be thankful that at least he’s alive, that he still had all his fingers and his toes, that he was still himself, still human, still his Piers.

“Piers, no matter what happened, we’ll make it through this together, alright? I’m gonna get you out of here and back home! I’ll look after you!” He said, squeezing him lightly on the shoulder. He didn’t care anymore if Barry or Jill would know. Piers’ welfare was more important than both of their reputations now.

“I’m fine, Chris.” Piers finally gave a smile, as he shook his head, nursing his neck with his fingers. “To think I went through all that to almost to die by your hand.”

“Haha, I could have said the same, Piers.” Chris said, showing Piers the light nick on his chin as he wiped his knife with a cloth and resheathed it. “Good thing you have that scarf and helmet on. Looks good on you, even if we’re in the middle of summer.”

“It’s my tactical shemagh Chris, it’s for camouflage. Saved my life too, as you just found out,” Piers said, gently taking off the fabric to refold it neatly around his neck. Chris watched Piers work the fabric silently, staring with a pang of guilt over the bruises and red marks he left on the otherwise pale smooth flesh, a red that reminded him of Piers’ blush when he kissed him on the collarbone. He caught Piers’ eyes in guilt, to find the hazel orbs finally dancing with warmth and life.

“Like what you see Chris?” Piers said, sitting up, hoisting his pack and getting his gear ready again.

“Chris looked him up and down. “So this is what you look like in the field. Gosh, that’s like what, 80 pounds of gear?” Even though he is worn around the edges, the sight of Piers in his full gear was a sight to behold.

“We get our fair share of toys to play with. Some real elite stuff too, but they are lighter than they look.” Piers said, studying Chris’ loadout with equal intrigue. “And look at you with barely any PPE, not even a helmet but those big guns on your back. You’re a walking powerhouse or something? Thanks for brining all that firepower, I’m glad you didn’t use it on me.”

“Speaking of guns,” Chris said, standing and helping Piers on his feet, patting him on the helmet. “Let me introduce you first to my new commander and team.”

“Jill, may I present to you my pal First Lieutenant Piers Nivans, tip top sniper and a member of the President’s Hundred and 1st Special Forces group. Piers, Lieutenant Colonel Jill Valentine, one of the directors of biosecurity division in a secret military branch we call Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Safeguard, also known as S.T.A.R.S. S.T.A.R.S. is the branch responsible for handling these types of biohazard threats.”

“Lt. Nivans at your service ma’am.” Piers stamped his feet and saluted at attention.

“My pleasure to meet you Piers.” Jill said, returning the salute and giving Piers one of her rarer warm gazes. “Thank you for all that you’ve done for us. I owe you a formal apology and explanation once we make it out of here.” She lowered her palm and gestured for Piers to be at ease.

“Piers, this is my buddy Barry Burton, or TCal as I call him. TCal used to be in our squadron in the USAF and he hooked me up with STARS when I found out you went missing. Barry’s our resident gun expert, I dare say you’ll share a thing or two in common.” Chris said, patting Barry on the shoulder as the two men exchanged a warm handshake.

“Pleased to meet you Piers. You can call me TCal too, it’s my old callsign- ‘Top Calibre’ haha. Let me get a good look at you. Heck, it took ages for me to get young RedWing here to be even as half as friendly to me as he is to you. That alone speaks volumes about how much he trusts and values you, and we’re mighty glad to have you back.”

“Thank you Barry, I’m sure Chris must have been a handful to deal with.” Piers said, giving Chris and Barry a knowing smile. “Then and now.”

“Finally, somebody who understands!” Barry gave a hearty chuckle as he helped Chris remove one of the rifles from his back and held it out to Piers. “Anyway, since Chris told me you’re an elite sniper, I brought something for you.” Chris handed Piers the rifle he’d been carrying all day.

Grabbing the long rifle by the carry handle, Piers studied the weapon and checked over its shape and form with his fingertips. The first thing he noticed was the weight- it was probably 30 pounds if not more. This explains why Chris was so much heavier when he tackled him to the ground. His second impression was that it was a work of art, marrying the polished, sleek lines of the barrels and scope seamlessly with strong square ones of the handle and parts. He felt and looked over the firm rear grip and monopod socket, the scope, the long barrel, the detachable bipod and the large muzzle brake. Every aspect of the weapon screamed power. He looked at the magazine chamber.

“12.7 mm rounds. This is… an anti-”

“Anti-materiel rifle. It’s very powerful. Penetrates armour, tanks, BOWs like tissue paper.” Barry nodded, feeling proud and suddenly protective of Piers who recognised his handiwork. He passed him a large number of magazines and clips.

“This is just what we need, Barry,” Piers said, thinking of the armoured clad oxen their team encountered, “We fought some armoured iron ox creatures last night that were nigh resistant to 9 mm rounds.”

“She’s yours for now. Has quite the kick and is really meant to be fired from prone position, but from what Chris told me, I think you can handle her upright on the shoulder.”

Piers gave a nod. He’d have to get used to the heavy weight and undoubtedly large recoil, but he had given advice had helped weapon developers field test many top range high powered weapons and rifles due to his accolade in rifle expertise and accuracy. He had a fairly strong aptitude with even anti-materiel rifles which were usually assigned to 2-3 man specialist sniper cells.

Jill stepped in. “I was able to hack into the terminal and get some more info. We have two target areas- the research archives and the commander’s room of one Ricardo Irving. I suggest we split into two teams. Barry and I will head down to the research archives and get access to any files and gather evidence. Chris and Piers, you two can hunt down the people responsible for this and either capture them or kill if the situation demands it. Delta team will follow as backup for assistance. Chris, you will have authority to direct them to give you back up. I’ll let Alpha and Bravo teams look out in case anyone tries to escape.”

“Irving- yes, he’s a short, blond man, he was the one who tried to interrogate me about your unit.” Piers said, shaking his head at the foul memories.

“I’m going to get this Irving guy back what for what he did.” Chris punched the desk, looking gently over Piers.

“The laboratory is in the western part of the compound through narrow corridors, so Barry and my small arms will be fine. The commander’s post is across a large hall. There may be multiple hostiles troops or BOWs but the open area should be better suited for your sniping or MG fire. We’ll be as quick as we can to join you at the commander’s post.” Jill said, pointing out the locations to Chris and Piers.

“Alright, let’s head out.” Jill and Barry took off and Chris and Piers took a last glance of the room and finally left.

“Chris…” Pier asked uneasily as they snaked the way through the underground compound. “Have you seen any sign of the others… from my operation?”

“We’ve got some of the Alpha cell S.T.A.R.S. members out, but we haven’t seen signs of Bravo cell, and we’ve only found you from Charlie.” He said, putting an arm on Piers’ shoulder. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

“Sam and Dan, they must still be around here somewhere.” Piers said, worried about his comrades. “And that perv Irving, I think he was in charge of all this. He mentioned human experiments and controlling soldiers with a pill or injection. We have to find him Chris and put a stop to this.”

“We will”, Chris said, arming himself with the shotgun and kicking down a door with Piers as they exchanged a nod. “He’s gonna get every ounce of payback coming his way.”


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teams of Jill and Barry, along with Chris and Piers are confronted with their deepest fears as the hunt intensifies.

“Jill, hang back for a second.” Barry said as he approached the blood spattered room.

“Barry, what is it?” Jill asked, uncertain at the shock in his voice.

“It’s Forest. Oh. My. God.” Barry shook his head solemnly as he looked over the heavily fortified room and trying not to gag at the stench of blood.

“Oh Barry.” Jill sighed as she saw the splattered remains of one of Bravo Cell’s members and a pile of remains of what would have been a BOW.

“They’re using our soldiers as live test subjects?” Jill said in disgust. “We’ve got to hurry!”

“Bravo Cell! Kenneth, Enrico, Richard! Can you hear me?” Jill called into the next room. She could recognise the three men from Bravo locked in the containment unit. They were still conscious and armed but had a vacant stare in their eyes and ignored her questions. Richard however was collapsed on the floor, and she’s not sure if he was still alive.

“We need to get them out Barry.” Jill said as she tried to find the mechanism to unlock the room.

“I’m afraid you came too late.” A cool female voice said as a monitor suddenly switched on in the room to show the silhouette of a female figure with earrings, and hair tied to a tight bun on her head.

“Time to see if my creations are as strong as the likes of you.” The voice mocked cruelly as the red light on the containment cell turned to green.

“Happy reunion, Jill.”

“Who are you! Why are you doing this?” Jill cried, surprised that the woman knew of her identity.

Her questions were met with a cruel laugh as the two members of Bravo cell came out.

“Bravo Cell, stand down, this is Jill.” Barry screamed at the pair as they took aim towards them. “Find cover Jill!” He pulled her beneath the desk as the shots started ringing out from their assault rifles.

“No, this can’t be happening.” Jill said, wielding her samurai edge but unable to fire. “They’re my men!”

“I’m afraid they’re _my_ men now.” The voice mocked shamelessly from the comms. “I must thank you however, for the gifts of such… wonderful test subjects, in peak physical condition. These special forces soldiers are special indeed. A few more teams like that, and even you wouldn’t be able to stop us.”

“You can’t be experimenting on humans Tricell. You’ve crossed the line!” Jill cried with distaste, holding onto Barry so he wouldn’t return fire.

“We’ve spent years getting to this point. Nobody’s going to stop us, Miss Valentine. You will fail in your hunt, just like your father did. Again, and again, and again.”

“My father… No! You will pay for this.” As if being reminded of her father triggered a new sense of resolve, Jill pulled herself together and spoke icily at the screen. “We’ve locked down the compound, this ends now!”

“Jill, we have to fight them.” Barry said, the soldiers are advancing on their position openly without a care for their own survival.

“Sullivan, Marini! Stand down. Don’t do this!” Jill gave a final plead with her men, yet the soldiers showed no emotion or response.

“Enrico, Jill, forgive me.” Barry said as he finally took aim and fired his magnum to Marini’s skull.

“Barry!” Jill had to check in her distraught. She aimed at Sullivan, but still couldn’t fire until she saw his gun aiming right at her. “I’m sorry.” She said, as she put a bullet between his eyes.

“Well, well, well, … Jill Valentine. What a touching reunion of a colonel and her men. I believed they had spent all that time hoping you were there to save them. Look at what you did! What a tragic twist of events! I hope it was as good for you as it was good for me.” The voice droned on slowly, sensually, taunting and enjoying every moment.

“I’ll get you for this Tricell!” Jill screamed at the screen.

“Will you now? Just you wait and see.”

“What?” There must have been more to what she’s saying.

“Jill! Marini, Sullivan, they’re not dead!” Another round of assault rifle fire pelted the pair as Barry tried to return fire.

“We can hit them but they’re still alive!” He said, firing more bullets in the skull, body, limbs. Blood poured out of the wounds, but new flesh closed around it again.

“With soldiers like these, we will dominate the world, and we won’t even need a single recruit.” The voice said. “Breath you last, Jill Valentine.”

“Jill, we need to take them down. They would want us to do this for them. Do it for their memory’s sake!” Barry pleaded one last time. He had 12 rounds left for his magnum, but they seemed to do nothing for the pair except stun them momentarily.

They sprayed bullets over the pair as survival instinct took over, but the two seemed to have a hardened skin and were not stopped by their firepower.

“We’ve got to get out!” Barry said, trying to break for the door to the lab office.

“Colonel… you’ve got to get out of there. It’s too late for us. I’ll… stop them.” A weak but sensible voice finally spoke out.

“Richard!!” Jill turned to finally see Richard awakening, hurling a handful of grenades and explosives in his fist.

“Get out now!” He caught Marini and Sullivan and planted the bombs on their backs even as he took fire from their arms, and Barry took the distraction to smash the door open and pull Jill through.

“Enrico, Kenneth, we started this together. Let’s end this together, shining as brothers, as STARS--” He activated all the grenades and explosives he had.

“Richard!!!” Jill cried as she saw the huge explosion that came from the room. She paused and gave a final, silent salute for the sacrifice of three of her men as a single tear ran down her cheek. Whether their humanity was intact or not, they had endured and given it their all in the line of duty.

She pulled herself together for the sake of the mission as they downloaded all the files she could on the drives. There probably wasn’t much left, but every bit of information can only help pin down on the extent of Tricell’s activities.

“A surprisingly ending. And all along I thought Richard had failed. You may have stopped us for now, and destroyed our stock and facilities, but one day, we will return, and we will have power.” The comms gave out static with the final message.

“Chris, Piers, we’ve got the data, we’ll be joining you soon” Barry whispered on his comms.

“Got it, we’re almost at the post, Chris out.”

* * *

 

Chris and Piers had broken through the experimental area towards the administration quarters. There were soldiers and automatic defence systems stationed at regular intervals, but as Chris and Piers found their rhythm, the structures and personnel were no match for a pair of deadly sharpshooters.

“Turret at 3!” Chris cried as he ducked around the corner, drawing the fire of the mounted turret. Piers stood and took the anti-materiel rifle, firing the shot square at the turret as it cooled down between shots.

“This is crazy, it’s armed like a fortress!” There wasn’t much Chris could do against the likes of installed weaponry, but he tried to destroy whatever sensors he could to reduce their drawn fire. “Thank goodness Barry packed this monster along.”

“Hell yeah, she’s a beast alright.” Piers grew in confidence as he got more and more used to the weapon. At first he fired from prone or kneeling position, but he’s learnt to now fire it from the shoulder. He was able to reduce his reload time too as he got into a rhythm.

“You know, I’m mighty glad we’re just as good partners on the field than off it,” Chris said against the backdrop of gunfire as he watched and waited for Piers to break through their obstacles. Piers was doing most of the work, so he relaxed and rested when he had a chance. Being point man was physically and emotionally taxing.

“Chris, to think that we’d only met last Friday over dinner.” Piers said, thinking of their first dinner at Zany’s last Friday evening.

“Yet here I am- just a week later, trusting you to watch my six, and mowing down enemies like we’ve done it together for years.” Chris chuckled as he scanned the surrounds through his scope. “You’re really something out here.”

Piers lowered his rifle and stared at Chris for a moment. “And who’d thought a pilot would be so fearless on the ground too? I bet you are one who lived for those messy dogfights.”

“Hell yeah, I fly that bird like second nature.” Chris shrugged.

“Just don’t go kamikaze on me too much Chris, it’s not good for my heart.” Piers shook his head. Chris was really rather reckless with his shots, to the extent that he was starting to pick up his bad habits. “You don’t even have a helmet on for goodness’ sake.”

“It dulls my senses, my speech, my hearing, my smell,” Chris gave a shrug, looking over at Piers’ helmet and goggles. “Looks good on you though.”

“If it keeps your fingers out of my hair then it’s doing its job.” Piers joked, massaging his shoulder from where he held the rifle. “Alright, we’ve cleared this room. Let’s go.”

“You know, you’re still downright irresistible when you’re messed up and scratched up like that,” Chris said, looking at Piers warmly.

“Thanks Chris, you look just as hot and sweaty as I feel, but we don’t have time for this right now.” Piers said, curling one corner of his lip and slapping Chris on his back.

* * *

 

They eventually made their way at the heavy metal gate guarding Irving’s post. The compound is deeper below, and Piers could hear the sounds of the river. This must be a secret exit.

“Well well well, look who’s here.” The speaker at the gates buzzed with the annoying nasal voice.

“Irving, surrender now and we might let you live. This is the end. We’ve got all the exits locked down and all your defences have been breached.” Piers kept his calm as he spoke to the comms.

“Well if it isn’t my little Pees boy. So they busted you out did they? A pity. I should have brought you along when I had the chance. You could have helped relieve some of my pent up… frustration… again.”

“Shut the fuck up Irving. Give the fuck up or I’ll bust your head open like the pot of shit it is!” Chris yelled into the mic at his insult of Piers.

“Woah, who’s this smart mouth? Hmm, let’s see. You’d look mighty fine with Pees as my personal bodyguard too. You surrender and I might just let you service me someday.”

“Chris, he’s out of his mind, we’ll have to put him down.” Piers said, as he got his explosives from his pack and tagged them on the gate.

“Stand back!” He pushed Chris back and busted the gate open.

“So eager to meet me? Well, say hello to your little friend.”

As they smoke cleared they could see someone coming up from the stairs. He was covered with wounds and bandages.

“Sam!” Piers cried, recognising his fellow cell mate and running forward. “Sam, are you alright?”

“Stay back Piers!” Sam said. “He’s….controlling me. I…. you’ll need to take me out if… if I do turn.”

“No. What did he do?” Piers stopped, but he couldn’t stand the thought of having to fight Sam.

“He injected me with a vial. I… I think it’s too late… tell my boys I love them.”

“Don’t fight it Sammy boy, give them all you’ve got!” The nasal voice teased, finding pleasure in the sadistic circumstances.

“Ugh…” Sam halted and raised his gun. I can’t let you do this… he fired a barrage of shots towards the command tower, but he collapsed to his knees in pain.

“Resistance is futile. You will obey me.”

“No!” He cried out in shock as he pointed the gun towards Piers. “You can’t make me do this! Piers! Do it!” He screamed his final plea.

“Sam!” Chris was blocking Piers with his own body, aiming square down the sights of his rifle.

“I….” With great effort, Sam aimed the gun at this own head. “This stops now!” The shot rang out and echoed across the space.

“Noooo!” Piers cried but it was too late. Sam’s body fell on the steps even as Chris held on in restraint.

Swish. He saw a glint in the air flying towards them and shot it out in reflex, pulling Piers back.

“Watch out!” The vial crashed broken on the ground.

“Nice reflexes soldier boy. Let’s see you try shooting this one.”

Five darts came down this time, but Piers pulled himself together and sprayed them off with his MP-AF.

“Looks like I underestimated you. No matter. You’ll be mine sooner or later.”

“Piers, get out of range.” They moved back, but Piers was staring at something else. Sam’s body had started to rise and mutate.

“Chris. Sam… he’s mutating!”

“Hahaha, that’s my little secret. Death is not the escape. He will serve me this life and the next! Let’s see how you fare now pretty boy.”

“Irving, this is an abomination! You can’t experiment on human subjects!”

“From now on, we write the rules. Cya boys.”

“Chris, there has to be a drawback or they’d have already done it. We need to stop him today.” Piers reloaded his gun, looking with horror and pain as Sam’s corpse regenerated and became a hulk of humanoid flesh standing over 15 feet tall.

“We’ve got to bring it down!” Chris said, firing the first shots with his sniper rifle, but it didn’t do any visible damage.

“There must be a weak spot somewhere!” Piers sprayed a clip with his MP-AF over the figure trying to find a weakness, but it is moving closer and closer. Its hand had become sharp claws as it tried to reach and grab the pair.

“I’ll distract it from the front, Piers, look for spots at the back!” Chris said, drawing fire with a barrage of shots as Piers hid himself from view.

Both operatives were on their feet, trying the head, eyes, every joint from head to toe as they looked for a weak spot. The ground thundered at the footsteps and Chris was doing the best he can to dart around its grasp. “Hurry Piers, I can’t do this forever!”

“Sam, stop this!” Piers cried, throwing another clip of bullets.

“Chris, Jill and I are on our way. What’s the situation?” Chris’ radio buzzed finally as Barry and Jill made contact.

“Not good at all. One of our soldiers had turned to a mutant and has no obvious weaknesses. Any help?” Chris yelled as he kept evading and running around the space with the mutant Sam hot on his back.

“We just faced the same situation. Try heat and explosives.”

“Piers! Explosive rounds!” Chris called out, drawing the figure away from Piers to give him time to change his ammo.

Piers got out the explosive rounds and aimed the anti-materiel rifle at the back of the figure’s head. He held his breath and fired.

The figure staggered, and Piers quickly reloaded and repeated. Chris took the moment to throw an incendiary grenade.

The figure was finally recoiling and fumbling as it body burned. Piers fired two more shots, and the body disintegrated into soot.

“Sam…” Piers came to the spot on the stairs where Sam shot himself and retrieved his sets of dogtags, broken off during the transformation to tuck it in his pocket. “We’ll avenge you for this.”

He and Chris stood at the door of the post. Irving had gone strangely quiet. They exchanged a nod and kicked down the door. The room was empty. Piers searched the room while Chris contacted Jill.

“Jill, the BOW is down. Have someone watch the river, I think Irving might have an escape route by boat. He had darts that can turn soldiers against us. Be careful!”

“We had a team watching the river. Barry and I are on the way in a boat.”

“Chris, there’s a trap door here, let’s go!”

They entered the trap door and was greeted with the rise in humidity of the tunnel. They must be close to the river. They ran along as fast as they could. Irving would have had a good head start and they can’t let him get away.

They finally made it to a dock and saw that Irving had boarded a patrol boat that already started to sail away.

“You’re not getting away from this!” Pier took aim and fired at the boat, but it was still getting away.

“Damnit!” The pair cursed, but they could hear a chopper overhead tracking the boat with a spotlight.

“Piers, Chris, over here!” The heard the sound of another boat to see Barry and Jill onboard with a member of Delta team taking the controls. “We tracked the quickest way here from the labs.”

“Alright, let’s do this!” Piers readied his rifle, shooting the propeller off the boat in the distance and causing it to stagnate. They pulled up to the boat.

“Irving, this ends here!” Chris fired a warning shot that went right over the blonde’s head. All four agents aimed their guns at Ricardo.

“Damn it you two. You’ll never give up will you?” The short man was stamping his feet, but he hid himself behind the body of a soldier, holding a dart to his neck. “Back away or he’ll be gone!”

“Don’t shoot! It’s Dan!” Piers cried out recognising his old partner.

“Piers!” Dan said, relieved that his officer was safe. “Don’t shoot!” He was handcuffed, but he was winking in denial. He mouthed the words ‘shoot me’, but Piers shook his head. He couldn’t lose the last man under his command.

The chopper flew overhead, suddenly blinding Ricardo with its spotlight.

Chris took the moment of distraction to shoot the dart, not caring if he broke Irving’s hand or not. Piers lunged forward across the boat and thrown his weight on Dan, easily getting him free and let Barry bring him to safety as he engaged in close quarters combat with Irving.

“Let’s see how tough you are. I’ll settle this man to man.” It wasn’t even a fight. He pinned Irving down easily and smashed his fist on his jaw.

“This is for Sam.” He threw another punch. “This is for Dan.”

“This is for Alpha and Bravo cell” He added to his combo, “and this one’s for me” he finished with an uppercut, hearing the snap of bones in the jaw.

“It’s over, Irving.” He said, cuffing Irving’s hands behind his back.

“All my life... I just… wanted to be respected. Liked. Loved. To have friends. People who’d understand… people who’d like me…” He said, as trail of blood ran out from his mouth.

“Pees… I had only wanted… to be like you. My work… Excella… will still continue…” He said, looking over Piers with a final glance.

“Piers come back!” Chris shouted for Piers to dive back even as he saw Ricardo foam at the mouth. He must have taken poison or activated a cyanide capsule.

“There’s more to me than looks, Ricardo.” Piers said quietly, jumping back to his boat. “I’ve worked hard all my life to get to where I am. If anything, I had to prove it even harder to myself, to everyone else that I really had what it takes. That I had no special favours, even if my father is an officer in the army. That who…or what I was… didn’t stop me from being who I am, who I wanted to be.” If only Irving knew how much he struggled against himself.

“If you hadn’t been so obsessed with power and looks, you could have been somebody. If you cannot even accept yourself as whom you are, who are you to expect it of others?” He sighed as Ricardo convulsed from the poison and breathed his last, his dilated pupils still gazing longingly at Piers.

* * *

 

Barry and Jill watched transfixed as Piers took out a pin and uncuffed Dan in seconds, rivalling Jill in his dexterity while they headed back to the compound to rendezvous with Delta Team.

“Dan, are you ok? Did he drug you up or do anything?” He asked, patting down the older man for signs of injury. He was in a very weary state, presumably from sedatives or torture.

“I’m ok, but barely. Sam… he managed to get him distracted enough to protect me. I think he was going to sneak us away. He didn’t seem to trust any of his other guards. At his post…I overheard a conversation he had with a superior he called Excella. She was unimpressed that the secret was spoiled and said she’d wash her hands of him. He went fairly hysterical after that.” Dan couldn’t support his weight, leaning on Barry for support.

“Alright, Alpha, Bravo and Delta Team will stay for clean-up and erasing records, but Piers, Dan, you guys need medical treatment as well as a full body examination back at S.T.A.R.S. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to isolate you from outside contact and you are to remain in HQ until we give you the clear, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dan and Piers replied. Dan passed out shortly after as they sailed back towards the choppers.

“Officer Redfield, you will have my permission and responsibility to care for Piers, Dan and Alpha team as they recuperate. I will debrief you back at HQ once we tidy up things here. I’ve got a lot to take care of, and I know you guys all went through hell this week so the reports and briefs can wait tomorrow. Barry, you go along with Chris to get in touch with the medical team and arrange for their temporary quarters.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Both man finally smiled knowing they won’t be separated.

* * *

 

The two men sat together at the chopper along with Barry and with the surviving members of the original teams as it flew towards S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. It was harrowing, to have set off as 12 and return with six.

“It’s ok Piers. Just take a rest. We’ll take you to HQ, it’ll be safe. It’s all over.” Chris said, finally freeing Piers from his helmet and brushing his hair gently. He saw how tired Piers was, and he could feel the ache in his heart from losing Sam. The sun might still be high, but he needed rest.

“Chris… don’t leave me…” He was fighting to stay awake, but the physical and emotional trauma had overtaken him to the brink of exhaustion. Part of him wished that if he slept he could wake up and forget everything, but part of him felt that he’ll wake up and never be the same again.

“I’m right here Piers. I’ll be right here when you wake,” Chris said, holding Piers’ hand with a firm grip as the soft hair came to a rest on his shoulder and the weary sniper finally closed his eyes.

He remembered to send a text to Claire before she goes mad with worry too. ‘Claire, I’ve got Piers back, it’s all gonna be fine. He will be caught up a bit for debriefing and I’ll be helping him, so we’ll miss you this weekend. Don’t worry, we’re both fine, will see you when we can.’

Against the white noise of the chopper and the warm body of his partner beside him, thinking of the horrors and pain he’s felt in the last 24 hours, Chris felt for the first time since February that he finally had an idea of just what he wanted to be doing all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irving and Piers are a bit of a pair. Similar in desires, in conflict, in hardship, yet different in how they overcame their prejudices, their outlook on life and eventual achievements. Like Piers said, unless we can overcome our own self critical discriminations and accept it as part of ourselves, we cannot justify others to be able to do the same. Kinda wish I could explore this a bit more, but it is what it is.
> 
> Edit: My modem died, so updates are a bit irregular, sorry :(. It's really stressful as I live my life on the internet. Loaded this by tethering net through my phone.


	12. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At at S.T.A.R.S facility, Piers and Chris finally have the space and privacy to take stock on the week's events.

Chris and Piers sat and watched in awe as the chopper landed on the helipad at the closest STARS base. The base looked from the outside as any mundane old military fort, but once past the entrance and visitors area it was a very modern, high tech facility.

‘Here you go Piers, these are your temporary quarters on base.’ Barry said, coding a security pass at the door and handing it to Piers. Piers looked in the room, it was actually a modern one person studio with a proper bed, kitchen area, bathroom and ample space in the lounge.

‘Wow, this is like a hotel, sure feels different to the old barracks dorms.’

‘S.T.A.R.S. always looked out for their best men,’ Barry smiled, patting Piers on the shoulder and helping him drop off his backpack. “The actual quarters for our officers are actually not that different from this, don’t you worry.”

“As for young RedWing here, I know you have your own place back in town, but as you’re looking after the recovery of the guys from the mission you can stay in one of our visitor’s suites. They’re almost empty this time of the year anyway and I daresay Piers might not be spending time in the studio too often with you around…” He watched with a knowing grin as sparks flew between Chris and Piers’ eyes.

Barry lead them down a corridor to a suite with all the creature comforts rivalling that of the leading hotels.

“Wow, man do I have friends in high place. Thanks Barry, I could get used to this,” Chris said with excitement, eyeing the queen sized bed and spa bath in the bathroom and giving Piers a wink.

“Take a seat for a minute you two while we have some privacy.” Barry sat in the armchair as Piers and Chris made themselves comfortable on the couch. The pair exchanged a look. Uh oh, they might get ‘the talk.’

“Just so you know, Chris, as an S.T.A.R.S. officer, what you do in private life with Piers, or, ahem, anyone else is not any of our concern.” Barry said. “As we’re a smaller, tight knit unit than regular army we have our own standards and criteria for selection. The official position of S.T.A.R.S. regarding our personnel is that we value trust, character and integrity first, ability and excellence second, and provided you clear security clearance, things like religious beliefs, sexual orientation or personal relationships within our ranks is not a concern as long as it doesn’t cause drama or interfere with your ability to perform on the field.”

“Woah Barry.” Chris turned to look his mentor in the face. “Piers and I are just…”

“Chris, it’s obvious to me and Jill that you care for each other far more than a conventional friendship. I may have fallen out of touch with you for a bit, RedWing, but I know a good man when I see one, and I’m only too happy for you to have someone like Lt. Nivans here at your side.” Barry said, looking each man in the eye.

“Piers, young RedWing here is rash, emotional and prone to run himself headfirst into trouble. He’s a rule breaker, and while that is actually quite rampant among S.T.A.R.S. members there are limits and boundaries. He’s got a good heart, a very broad skill set and lots of passion for the right guy, don’t you worry. I think your cool headedness and meticulous planning is just what we need to keep him in check.” He continued. “Besides, at least you’re strong enough of a fighter to give his ass a good whooping when he needs it. The guy’s spent too long thinking he’s nigh unbeatable till you shored him up some today.”

“Thanks… TCal, I’ll lookout for him.” Piers said, finally daring to use Barry’s nickname and taking the initiative to hold Chris’ hand in his own.

Barry looked down for a moment to check his PDA. “Alright. The medical team is on standby, Piers. They’re already attending to Dan and Alpha, but they’ve just sent me a message that they’ll come collect you from your room at 1600. Don’t take a shower, they need to examine you as you are first and check if you’ve been exposed to any agents or chemicals, after which they’ll go through a decontamination process. Don’t worry, they’re good at what they do and you can disclose everything to them, it’s kept under strict confidence and they’ll do a thorough examination over you and patch up all your injuries. Chris, in the meantime I’ll go over some orientation and admin stuff with you. Neither of you can leave the site until Jill clears you personally, but we probably have everything you need in the meantime. Just think of it like a resort, haha. You both should be done by 1800 and you can have dinner in the mess hall. Jill will debrief you two tomorrow at 1100, so enjoy the night when you can, and live it up a little ok? You’ve both earned it putting your lives on the line for our sake.”

“Alright Piers, I’ll see you at 1900 at mess hall. Don’t wander off without me!” Chris nodded as he followed Barry out of the room and let Piers return to his.

* * *

 

Chris was early for once. He was supposed to meet Piers at 1900 but he started pacing around at 1845, looking out the hallway and feeling a sense of anticipation at tonight’s dinner together and finally some real privacy. Well, whatever privacy they have depending on how closely monitored the S.T.A.R.S. compound may be.

“Piers!” Lucky for him, Piers was slightly early too. He waved as he saw the brunet figure strolling comfortably down the corridor. Piers looked quite different- he’s evidently had a haircut, with the hair trimmed neatly at the sides and still spiked up the top. It did make him look more energetic, and he looked comfortable and relaxed in his blue fatigues and a crisp white t-shirt with the Special Forces shield insignia.

“Woah, I thought you went for a medical examination, not a beauty therapy session.” Chris said, pulling Piers to a hug and automatically reaching a hand to feel the prickly hair, but froze when Piers shot him a warning look. He did break out into a smile though as Piers gave a grin and hugged back.

“Well they had to take hair samples and what not for DNA testing so I’m like well you might as well do a proper haircut and they’re like sure, I’m not the first one to ask, and they actually did a pretty good job. They also checked over everything and gave me a nice long decontamination shower too. I felt as if I lost a few pound of skin and dirt between the jets and the rubbing.”

Chris looked at Piers face and arms. There is a kind of alluring pink glow over his flesh, and the few scraps and cuts he had were visibly reduced and cleaned up, sealed under hydrogel bandages.

“Well damn, I might have to book one of those in myself.”

“I’m happy to scrub you down anytime Chris.” He said with a smile, and the pair walked into the mess hall.

The mess hall was more like a cook to order buffet, with a surprising number of food options.

“Is this place even military? You’ve got to be kidding me!” Piers was looking wide eyes like a boy at the amusement park. One of his personal regrets in the military was the lack of quality chow, but if the food actually tastes as good as it looks here he might have to get Chris to bring him in more often.

They did a quick scouting lap, smiling and nodding as they were greeted by the few other members on site on a Friday night. Everyone seemed friendly even if they were still complete strangers.

“So, what are you having,” Chris said, finding it hard to pick with so many options.

“Asian food, I’m going to try their pad thai.” Piers said “And some sushi while I’m at it, because why not?”

“Ooh.” Chris said. “I like Asian food but someone else always ordered for me, maybe you can grab us all something and we can share.”

“Deal.” Piers said, scanning their security passes and selecting their orders.

The hall was still fairly quiet even during the peak hour, probably because most of the personnel had headed to town for some adventure. They picked a spot and set themselves down across from each other with plates of piping hot food between them.

“Smells great. It’s always a treat to have a good sit down meal after a mission. So, what did you get for us in the end?” Chris looked at the plates of food spread over the table. There were a few slices of sushi, a pair of medium sized spring rolls, a plate of pad thai noodles, something that looked like a curry dish and a bowl of soupy noodles with beef and spring onions.

“Well I got a variety of key local dishes to share just in case your taste buds had a particular inclination, and so we get to see how well adapted the chefs are to each cuisine.  This is a jumbo prawn hand roll. Pad Thai, as I mentioned, basically rice noodles and seafood in tamarind sauce. Some Spring Rolls because I haven’t had them in ages. This is chicken rendang curry on rice, and that’s Taiwanese beef noodles. That way we try everything and see how authentic it is. This is your plate and bowl.  You’re ok with chopsticks and spoon?”

“Yeah, I have Claire to thank for that, she’s really close with a few of her Asian friends and they always brought her to these nice places to eat that she eventually brought me to. Love the food, but have no idea what I’d be ordering.”

“Well try it out.” Piers said, passing a slice of sushi to Chris’ plate. “Oh and before I forget, happy one week anniversary to us!” He quickly scanned the room, seeing that everyone was distracted, and came around to plant a light peck on Chris’ lips. They held up their drinks and exchanged a mock cheer.

“Aww how sweet of you.” Chris said, as they both sampled the sushi, and Piers gave a nod indicating he liked it.

“So, one week huh?” He looked at the sight of Piers enjoying his food again. What a week it’s been. Meeting the motorcycle enthusiast over dinner, having an electrifying three nights of sexual discovery, bringing him to the redfields, then suddenly losing contact and joining S,T.A.R.S. in one of his most adrenaline filled operations. Perhaps it was the drama and the emotional rollercoster, but it actually felt as if they’ve been doing this for months and that he and Piers have already been through so much together.

“Yeah, hell of a week for me.” Piers said, blushing lightly thinking of his first sexual encounters with Chris.

“I know what you’re thinking about when you blush like that.” Chris said, using his fingers to pick up a spring roll and slowly shoving it into the O of his lips, giving it a lick before chomping down.

“Oh God Chris! You can’t do that in public!” Piers broke out in laughter.

“Nobody’s looking. You try it?” Chris dared with his eyes.

Piers scanned his surroundings again with his sniper senses, then he followed what Chris did, but he went all the way and put the whole roll in his mouth.

“Damn Piers, the things you do to me.” Chris was already getting hard at the slight of Piers’ lips caressing the turgid crispy skin, and he still had a whole meal to get through.

“You started it.” Piers said, taking his time to chew his food before washing it down with a sip of his ice tea.

“Never a dull moment when I’m around.” Chris shrugged and took a pull from his coke. There’s a rule of no alcohol on base, but Piers alone was intoxicating enough for him.

“I sometimes wonder about what might have if we didn’t meet last Friday.” He said, watching Piers pile the pad thai noodles in both their bowls.

“Well, I’d still be sent off to my mission, I’d probably still get captured.” Piers gave a shrug.

“Barry would still get me to join S.T.A.R.S., and I’d still go along.”

“… and we’d probably kill each other in that interrogation cell when we met.” Their gaze connected as the realisation dawned on the pair.

“Holy shit.”

It was the truth. If Piers didn’t hear Chris’ name he wouldn’t have dropped the knife, and if Chris hadn’t recognised Piers’ hair and eyes he would have ripped out his throat. They were almost mortal nemeses, but in combat, there was no other way. Mercy to an enemy was good as suicide.

“Why were you pouncing on me in that room anyway?” Chris said, giving a confused look. “Everyone else were just waiting to be rescued.”

“Trust me, if you were locked up, naked and spread eagled on a table with that perv Irving around touching you, you’d break out of there too and bust him up if he dared come back.” He said, still rubbing the lines on his wrists. “Didn’t expect my hero to jump right in for a rescue. I mean come on, you’re discharged already.”

“Sorry, I was on edge. I only signed up this morning. Playing point man today meant I had enough close encounters with claws, and teeth, and laser sights and gun barrels.” Chris said. “I’ve had many close shaves today, but yours was the closest, he said, rubbing at the spot on his chin that got nicked by the blade.

“I’d never put much thought in fate you know.” Pier said, thoughtful in contemplation and taking a break from eating. “Yet, if even just one of all those multitude of factors leading me and you to the same table at Zany’s weren’t in alignment, we wouldn’t even be sitting here.”

“I guess that puts a spin on the star crossed lovers thing.” Chris shook the horrible implications of that out of his head. “We cheated death, so now we’re meant to be. That’s why we should live in the moment, Piers.” Chris put his hand over the back of Piers’, holding his gaze on the uncertain honey hazel. “You trusted me last week, following me home, getting to know each other… it was all meant to be. Your heart knew it was right long before your mind accepted it. It saved your life.”

“I guess you’re right.” Piers gave Chris’ hand a squeeze, broke the gaze and busied himself with food. It was an authentic representation of how he liked his pad thai.

“I like it, bit of a kick but not too much,” Chris said.

“Well this chicken one is a bit spicier, perhaps you’ll like it even more.” Pier said as he tried it out.

“Love me some spicy food, oh yeah.” Chris let Piers take his share then ate the rest off the plate.

“Go for it Chris. I eat a ton of food whenever I get back from a mission. MREs (meals, ready to eat, aka military rations) are for survival only, not nourishment.”

The awkward teasing and silences last week were replaced by a sense of relaxation and comfort as both men enjoyed their meal in the company of one another.

“So where do we go from here, now that you’re in S.T.A.R.S.? There’s so much secrecy. I’d never known it existed! I wonder if even dad knew anything about it.”

“Neither did I. I guess we’d get official word from Jill tomorrow, but Piers, if you don’t mind,” Chris suddenly put down his chopsticks. “It’s a bit of a spoiler, but Jill mentioned that she would extend a personal invitation for you to join us here at S.T.A.R.S., if you’re willing.”

“Me? S.T.A.R.S.?” Piers eyes grew wider.

“Why else did you think they picked the four of your from the Green Berets for a joint operation? Before you get any ideas, no, it’s not because of me. She looked over your service records, and let’s just say she was extremely impressed. I mean, who wouldn’t be. You’re the pin up boy in the Green Berets, you’re a deadly fighter, even more devastating sniper, and anyone would love to have you. I saw the way she watched you work today too, I daresay she’s impressed. If you want to join me, I think the job’s yours. You won’t even have to bring it up tomorrow.”

“Hell. After being personally involved and losing two of my men to these guys for, what do they call it? Bioterrorism? We’d have to make things right.” Piers gave a firm nod, holding Chris on his arm. “Besides, if that means I get to serve with you…”

“Then we won’t have to live with the crazy military restrictions and taboo and secrecy… and the stood up pizza dates.” Chris said, giving Piers a glare. “Of course, it’s a fairly tough gig, fighting all sorts of unexpected monsters” he shrugged, rubbing over the bruise Piers gave him on his jaw, “…so I’d understand if you want a more comfortable life.”

“Heck Chris, if you wanted comfortable you wouldn’t be in the bloody Special Forces man.” Piers said, tracing a finger on the bruise. “S.T.A.R.S. has creature comforts at least.” He gestured to the food they were having. It’s restaurant quality stuff.

“Yeah, sure beats Air Force mess any day of the week.” He nodded in agreement. “I can see us spending a lot of time eating here. Best of all, I don’t even have to pay!” He gave a grin and flashed his teeth.

“So the whole buy me dinner first won’t apply tonight then?”

“I saved your ass more than once already, beret”

Piers started to blush thinking how much truth there was behind Chris’ unintentional comment. “Thanks.” He pushed the bowl of noodles towards Chris after taking his share.

“What’s on your mind, Piers?” Chris said, giving a small belch as he watched Piers slurp his noodles silently, his face downcast.

“Sorry, it’s been on my mind, even when I was sleeping on the chopper I was dreaming about this.” He finished chewing the beef, rested his chopsticks and took another sip of iced tea.

“Can I ask you a difficult question?” The uncertain honey hazel eyes sought the comfort of the walnut brown, but Chris just gave a reassuring nod.

“Chris, what would you do say if… if one day I get infected or… controlled and turned against you?”

“Oh shit. Piers, I’ll never let anything like that happen to you. They’ll have to take me first.”

“Chris, I can’t help it… I’ve been thinking it over all day. What if he did inject me if I got captured, what if I wasn’t myself anymore?”

“You’ll have to fight it Piers. I know you can. You’ll have to hold on for my sake, you hear me?”

“Chris… it isn’t always that simple, what if I still turned like Sam did? Heck I almost killed you by mistake already, and I wasn’t controlled then!”

“That was my own damned fault and it’s the price for duty as you know it. Promise me that you’ll hold on!” Chris was unaware that he was raising his voice through the hall.

“Fine… I promise I’ll hold on.” Piers spoke slowly. It was a commitment that was difficult to make, but he did, for Chris’ sake. “…so long as I wasn’t directly hurting you.”

“Then I will promise you that I’ll not exhaust any avenue of letting you go while you are still capable of holding on.” Chris said, resting both heavy palms on the sniper’s shoulder, feeling the quake that still plagued Piers’ body.

“I’d been thinking too, when we were on the chopper…” He said, casting a worried glance over Piers, then dropped his gaze as soon as they met.

“I’d never let myself get this deep into a relationship. Those girls I had, it was just for the moment, military life is too unstable, and I’d known enough mates who got Dear John letters weeks after being deployed. It was always going to be challenging to settle down. I was sitting it out, taking it easy. Being discharged was a change of scenery. Then I met you, and now you’re the one in military, and even as we fell out of contact on Thursday, I was already so scared. I didn’t know what the fuck I’d do if you were really gone for good. I mean what if Barry wasn’t in S.T.A.R.S.? What he asked someone else instead of me to go along? What if their mission failed? I’d never know what happened to you, and it’ll haunt me forever.” He tugged at his hair, feeling so vulnerable that he was exposing his emotions to Piers.

He’s always played the cool bad boy who didn’t share about himself in his relationships, because then it was much easier to keep feelings at arms’ length, that he can screw and move on and shrug it off. Deep down he’s just as scared as Piers was at a real relationship. He’s scared he’d screw up, that he’d piss Piers off, that he wasn’t good enough for his standards because he was so goddamn perfect.

“I’m sorry Chris, it was really out of my control. Technically I thought I died twice yesterday. I think I know what it feels to die for real.  Once when the chopper blew up in my face and knocked me out for hours. The second when the RPG blew up and I got gassed.  Both times… I had genuinely thought it was the end… I saw myself drifting on the clouds, and both times… my final thought… was you.” His eyes were watering from emotion. He was scared he had to say goodbye, and he did. “I don’t know if that is what you’d call love, or if that’s something else, but you were important enough to be my dying thought…, actually, a dying comfort, because I was still happy in spite of my impending doom that I had gotten to know you…”

“As I recall now, I dreamt as I was taken to the clouds… that I was floating above the redfields… and I saw you sitting there all alone in a sea of poppies, frustrated, torn, screaming my name and crying at my loss. Chris, I’m so sorry. If there is a way, I wouldn’t have left you behind… but still, if it came down to you or me… I’d rather--”

“No. Stop right there Piers. I don’t want to hear it…” His voice was in denial, but Chris reached his hand to cradle Piers’ face, catching the tear that ran down the corner of his eye. He bit his lip, let fear be damned. He’d have to commit himself fully with Piers, because he’s worth all or nothing.

“We’re both soldiers. We signed up for this. I guess it’s right that we say all this at the start… as we embark on a journey together… Look, we’ll make it through as much as we can, but no regrets. We’ll just take each day to the full, and if ever we are to be separated, we will go on coping, living, doing the best we can, because that’s what you would have wanted for me, and because that’s what I would have wanted for you. No laments, not regrets, no crying in a field, but staying strong, honouring each other, loving each other through life and beyond. If I gave my life protecting you, or someone else, I’d want you to be happy, to keep living with the full measure of its richness as you would, not being haunted by my loss, not burning with hatred for revenge. We’re always in the battlefield, so the only thing certain is the time we have now.” They joined hands and gripped tightly, pledging their promises and destinies for the years to come.

“Let the future take care of itself Piers. It’ll build on what we shared tonight, just as what we will share tonight is built from what we shared last week.”

Piers gave a thoughtful smile. “I’d never pick you out as a philosopher, Chris, but you are so right.”

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.”

“Thank you… for our promises. After gazing into death three times in two days, I think I’ve finally made my peace within myself, and with you.”

* * *

 

“Piers, you’re beautiful.” The sparks of hunger in Chris’ eyes were undeniable. Maybe it was the new haircut. Maybe it’s because they’re in a luxurious setting that rivalled a five star hotel, with no uncertainty about their purpose, security, futures. Maybe it was the way Piers suddenly got so attached to his touch, but he was burning with hunger, burning with passion in his loins.

“Are you really alright to go ahead with this? He asked, as he started to untuck Piers’ bath robe. Piers was lying face up on the bed, there was still a hint of fear in the eyes, but he gave a nod even with that small, semi-permanent knot in his brow.

“I think that the best way to forget unpleasant memories is to make new ones.” He said slowly, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and in turn tugging at Chris’ waist strap.

“When I got touched by another man… of all the things I was feeling, I was suddenly so glad that you were still the first to touch me. I knew what Irving was after… there was nothing I could do to stop him taking it from me… but I know my heart is yours, and my body is still yours.”

“Damn that monster, I’m sorry Piers. I hope he hasn’t ruined you.”

“You saved my ass Chris… he was starting to get real physical, but thankfully he got summoned out of the room once reports came in that the S.T.A.R.S. fleet was fast approaching. So yeah, I’ve still kept it for you.” He took a deep breath.

“I think I’m ready Chris. It may not have been the best of circumstances, but I want it to be you. I don’t want any more regrets.” He leaned in, smelling the crisp fresh apple aroma of the bath bomb they indulged in while they used the spa, while he caressed every inch of Chris’ body to help him to clean up and relax. Only Chris could make even such a playful and sensual scent seemed so macho when he wore it. “Besides, I’ve already had my physical, they cleaned me right up, no more inspections up there for a while…”

“Damn I should be a medic.” Chris said.

“Well, they can only look and shove a finger in there.” Piers said. “You get to do whatever you want…”

“I want all of you.” He kissed his way down Piers’ chest, watching tenderly was the anxiety gave way to calm and pleasure.

“I’m afraid the doctors warned me not to do anything too physical Chris, so I’m just going to lie here and let you do all the work.” Piers smiled lazily watching Chris lavish all over his body. “On the plus side, I’m totally clean and infection free, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Just what did you get through in the week Piers?” Chris asked as he gently massaged over all the tight knots on Piers’ body.

“Well, it’s three day trekking through the middle of nowhere with full gear, in camouflage, then we got attacked by like 150 feral dogs on Wednesday, took out another 100 or so on Thursday along with their alphas, got shot out of a chopper, shot at some crazy iron oxen thing, got gassed, got captured, got integrated and then fought this beast of a man barging through my door.”

“Well shit. I’m about as useless as those fairy tale princes at heroic rescues aren’t I?”

“Good thing I’m no princess that needs rescuing. I take care of myself.”

“How did you learn how to bust out of those cuffs anyway? Chris laid on his side as they snuggled and played with each other’s arms and backs.

“Got taught. Special Forces get captured a lot. I was the best in the class at it, but yeah, hurts like a bitch. The secret is to work harden the joint, then bust the metal right next to the chain, and lockpick the cuff off with a bobby pin or something.”

“Man, to be a fly on the wall seeing you bust out of a tie down must have been something.”

“If I’m in the mood I might just let you chain me up someday. But not anytime soon. Too soon for comfort.”

“Woah, I’m not going to push that stuff on you. You’re sexy enough just lying there naked.”

“If you say so.” He gave a cheeky grin.

Chris tried to be careful as he caressed the flesh to avoid any fresh scars or bruises. He could no longer tell if Piers was wincing from pleasure or pain, but he didn’t seem to care. He vaguely remembered an instructor saying the body reacts to pain somewhat like arousal, perhaps that’s what he had really meant.

He grasped his hand around each of the firm toned pec and played with Piers’ nipples while slowly rubbing his torso over him, feeling the slight mat of hair on his own chest on the smooth skin. He could feel Piers return the motion beneath him and they prolonged the skin to skin contact, maximising the touch and sensations of one another in their arms. He felt Piers was clinging on with surprising strength, crushing Chris across himself as if he was a shield, digging his fingers over the broad back.

“I’ve got you baby.” He said, giving a light kiss on Piers’ cheek before flipping to a 69 to play with Piers’ legs.

He worked his way down the thin hips, massaged briefly the tight buttocks then worked his finger over Piers’ thighs. They may not be thick, but the muscle beneath was powerful and strong and he gave them a good gentle massage even as he felt Piers doing the same on his. He rubbed the knees gently. Part of the pain of wearing knee guards was that the skin on the back of the knee gets chafed, so he avoided that area, but gave a light scratch and rub on the knee itself, and Piers seemed to enjoy the touch. He knew he liked it when Piers does it back. His knees were surprisingly sensitive and pleasurable.

He traced a finger over some of the larger cuts on Piers’ calves and didn’t spend too much time agitating the flesh as they would be painful, and instead started to rub Piers’ feet and ankles. A three day trek in boots would have been tough and after knowing Piers liked a bit of foot play he wanted to make sure Piers was well looked after.

Like himself, Piers actually had fairly large feet for his height, and he liked how slender and strong they are. He gripped the ankle and rolled it in his palm with one of the massage oils bottles from the bathroom, and Piers groaned from pleasure as the stress and pain were worked out of his feet. Chris warmed each foot with his palms and brushed from heel to toe repeatedly to soothe him. The operative groaned in pleasure and Chris smiled and chuckled as Piers eventually did the same to his feet, but he was a lot more ticklish down there than Piers was.

Piers was licking his feet again, and lightly nibbling the heel and toes, making Chris stop what he was doing and giggle. This encouraged him to do even more and Chris again could only thrash weakly on the bed while Piers had his fun. He is learning to enjoy it though, always glad to be learning something new about himself. He tried putting Piers’ toes in his mouth too and gave it a small nibble, laughing as Piers also wriggled nervously.

Despite the foot play they found themselves suddenly hungry for the main event. With mutual acknowledgement they move their way back up the body with their fingers, mouth and lips until they found each other’s stiff members. They had been going soft and hard all day and evening, but it was just a fact of life given their age and sex drives. Chris took hold of Piers’ hardness and gave it a sensual squeeze, hearing a quick gasp as he took the warm flesh into his mouth.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this since I saw you in that sexy Special Forces gear, beret.” He said, once he had a moment to breathe.

“Mmmm.” He groaned his appreciation as his erection disappeared somewhere wet and moist. His lips and tongue were busy entertaining the sensitive tube of flesh that was at once so soft but so hard. He moved his lips in sync with his hand as he polished the thick shaft with a loving touch. Piers was using both hands, working their way up continuously on his member and it took all of Chris’ concentration to not stop but to keep going. He kept the tip in his mouth, licking and slobbering freely over the heated flesh as his fingers lightly played with Piers’ balls and taint, causing the erection to twitch and jerk erratically and squirt precum in his mouth. He could taste Piers again after missing him for days, and the taste brought back all those loving memories of their previous times. He took a deep breath and worked the pole but gave a shudder when he felt his hardness disappear down Piers’ throat. He gasped involuntarily at the sensation and almost grazed Piers’ cock with his teeth and had to take a deep breath. He let his hands work over the sensitive flesh as Piers assaulted his mind with some gorgeous work from his tongue and throat, and Chris could feel simultaneous sensation on every single inch of his member and he gave a very vocal groan of appreciation. Piers didn’t stop, but his mouth and breath grew even warmer, and his slender, active fingers were prodding and stimulating all of Chris’ spots, on his balls, on his taint, even on the rim of his butt. He felt the fingers pressing on the bundle of nerves right at the root of his cock rhythmically, teasing, almost forcing the involuntary contractions to come on. Chris clenched his teeth as he squeezed his cock from within, trying to hold himself in, trying to not succumb to Piers’ hungry demands to disarm his weapon. He panted loudly.

“Piers…” his breath was getting more urgent, he was groaning and bucking his hips, trying to hold in the pleasure and fight the inevitable. He grunted at the incessant torment and stimulation, but he felt his control slipping as the multitudes of pleasure centres get worked all over in his groin like the waves of an ocean. He could hold out one wave, but each built upon the last and they were relentless and enveloped him in a sea of sensual surrender.

“Piers… I can’t hold on… I’m going to… ahhhhhhhhhhh!” He groaned his appreciation as his hips bucked, and four days of thick pent up frustration shot forth from his cock right down to Piers’ throat where it was gathered, slurped and swallowed. Piers had been demanding, unrelenting and downright triggering him to cum. Chris didn’t mind it, but he really could not fight Piers’ touch anymore. If Piers really wanted something, he couldn’t stop him having it. He was glad he had days of the stuff backed up. Hopefully he could last longer on the next round.

“Fuck Piers. You’re getting so good at this.” He said with a sigh as he recovered from his orgasm while Piers stroked his body gently. He focusing his attention back on Pier’s cock again as it leaked a puddle of precum all over his hands. He slicked it over the long shaft and worked the corona, taking his time and teasing Piers for his desperate touch earlier. He moved, rolled Piers to his back and opened his legs while he attacked his taint and his balls with his tongue, blowing warm breath to the hidden folds of skin and working the tender orbs with his lips. He jerked the shaft slowly while Piers tried to thrust in his hand and kept prodding the sensitive flesh. Piers was wriggling his lips, trying to get more traction on his rod but Chris only stimulated him enough to make him want more.

Piers sat up trying to reach for his own cock but Chris held him down with a palm, so all he could do was prop his head up and enjoy the view of Chris finally licking him down the barrel. He gave long, sensual licks from balls to the corona, teasing the tip just a little before repeating the gesture. If Piers was desperate in pressing all of Chris’ buttons at once before, Chris was deliberate in pressing them just tauntingly enough to make him moan.

“Come on Chris, I need this” Piers said, raising his legs and trying to fuck Chris’ mouth. Chris pulled back a little and let him, rubbing his moist lips over the shaft and crown as Piers groaned his appreciation.

“Chris….” Piers gave Chris a look and he finally lifted his brows in acknowledgement, working his fingers and tongue over the sensitive flesh and assaulting the spots over his groin. “Yes.. faster…” Piers moaned watching Chris bounced his head up and down his cock as he let his body relax and build up. “Oh yeah…come on.” He grasped at the sheets, at the pillows, moaning and panting at the inevitable sensation, and suddenly he was launching and firing his desires and agony onto Chris, vocalising and thrusting with each shot as he finally shot what he had saved up for over the last few days. “Fuck…” he moaned and gasped watching Chris wipe the cum off his face and he finally lay relaxed and content.

They cleaned up and laid side by side with music in the room, taking a moment to connect now that the sexual frustration was out of the way.

“…so what’s it like?” Piers said, looking at Chris with uncertainty, lazily running his finger over the soft tube of flesh.

“Hmm?” Chris said, feeling relaxed at the touch.

“You know….” Piers looked down at himself.

“… you mean…” Chris ran his fingers over Pier’s chest.

“Having this inside you.” Piers gestured to his hips, and gave a slight pout.

Chris smiled and gave a loving stroke on the softened member. Even soft it was still lithe and fantastic to play with.

“You can’t get enough of my dick, can you.” Piers smiled, trying not to get hard when Chris played with his soft cock like it was putty.

“I can’t get enough of you.” He attacked his face with a kiss, and they wrestled on the bed for a while, each trying to pin and top the other with the body even as their tongues duelled and fought in the warm wet cavities. Before long their members were erect and started a third swordfight of their own.

“Alright alright, I tap out.” Piers said, as Chris straddled himself over his ass and held his wrists behind his back.

Chris gave a twitch of his cock while it poked at Piers’ entrance. “So I can claim my prize now?”

“Um… hang on… I don’t have anything for… you know... getting it in…” Piers buried his face in the pillow. "Maybe there's vegetable oil in my kitchen..."

“Don’t worry, I. Have This!” Chris said, jumping off and proudly holding the bottle of lube he hid under the bed like a trophy.

“How the hell did S.T.A.R.S. have those in here?!” Piers was dumbstruck, but Chris was breaking out in fits of laughter, thinking of his earlier conversation.

“You have TCal to thank for that…” he said, face reddened, “he gave it to me at the end of the orientation, muttering something about… keeping gun barrels lubricated when in use and not looking me in the eye.”

“Oh God.” Piers facepalmed. “Trust Barry to come up with something like that.”

“He also gave me magnums.”

If Chris had his camera, he could have captured the most adorable picture of Piers he’d have seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those who are good at trends there have been 4 arcs of 3 chapters each (you can sort of tell from the title)- 1-3 the beginning, 4-6 the exposition, 7-9 the twist and 10-12 the resolution. I had to break 12 up because it's too long but with chapter 13 it'll mark the end of the first part of the story (baring some extra fluff stuff that I might throw in).  
> It took a lot out of me writing this, but it allowed me to address a lot of background and relationship boundaries, family history, interests and desires between Chris and Piers that I wouldn't really be able to in a RE6 setting. I still consider most of these facts and character traits as headcanon for my other fics. Thanks for following with me! Really surprised again at the full novella that grew out of a one shot.
> 
> Oh, and [see here](http://theosymphany.tumblr.com/post/121508211446/ive-got-this) for the referenced conversation in the final scene between Chris and Barry.  
> 


	13. Induction (End of Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Piers are officially inducted as members of S.T.A.R.S.

“So, we have lube, we have magnums, I’ve got towels ready. Anything else my ace?” Chris said as Piers nuzzled into his neck from embarrassment.

“I’m… scared Chris.” He said, stealing another glance at the mighty weapon on the S.T.A.R.S. agent. “I mean, using both hands wanking it is one thing, putting it down my throat is another, but I don’t think you’ll fit… back there.” He gave an uncomfortable squirm.

“Don’t worry, that’s what all the girls said, and I made it in just fine.” Chris said, slowly stroking himself while rubbing his palm all over Piers’ butt.

“Well they weren’t taking it up the… ass,” he said the last syllable so quietly it was barely audible.

“Just you watch.” Chris grinned.

“That smile’s not helping my nerves at all!”

“Oh come on, sex is meant to be fun Piers, not scary! Here. Let me rim you.”

“What?”

“You know…prepare you back there. Go on. Lie on your stomach, face down. No, I don’t care if it hurts your boner. Go.” Chris told himself it’s mind over matter.

“You’re lucky they gave me a clean out back there… I said I didn’t know if anything happened when I was knocked out. Fortunately nothing did.”

“Mmm hmm.” Chris was secretly relieved. He didn’t know if he was prepared enough himself. He massaged the milky cheeks gently with a firm touch and opened up, taking in the alluring sight of the secret entrance. He rubbed it lightly with the tip of his fingers and felt Piers squirm on the sheets.

“It’s ok, just relax Piers!”

He brought his face to the crack and gave a tentative lick with his tongue. It tasted clean, and he worked his spit across the muscle, slowly sliding the flat of his tongue across the area.

“Ahhhh…. Ooohhh” Piers cried out in delight but still squirmed at the unusual touches. ‘Is that what I think it is?”

“Mmm hmm.” Chris breathed in the scent of apple and Piers as he kept a light lick, gently teasing the entrance just a bit more with each rod.

“Omg…. Eeeeee” Piers was twitching and squealing. It was quirky, but fun. Chris took his time, playing and exploring the nerves and sensations in and around Piers’ entrance, helping Piers relax and get used to being prodded at. He spat on his fingers and gently worked the hole while stealing a look at Piers. He was burying his face in the pillow, wrapping it tight around his head but his shoulders and hips were wriggling and he squealed and giggled at the sensations.

“Omg Chris this is so weird.”

“You’re telling me. Think about how I felt when you busted in” He blew his hot breath over the moist hole.

“Awww.”

“Can I slap you a bit?” He asked. The cheeks were too inviting.

“’…alright.” Piers said very softly.

Smack. It was a light touch, almost a graze. Smack. God he loved how the muscle gave a little bounce as it recovered at his touch.

“Is that ok?”

“mmm..” Piers still hugged his pillow tightly.

Chris worked some of the lube in his hands, rubbing it to make it warm, and gave a swirl around the rosebud with his fingertip.

“Yeah, just relax like that.” He barely put any pressure, just lightly massaging the sphincter.

“Here goes. Relax, pretend you’re sleeping.” He pushed the finger in just before the knuckle, and dripped more lube around the area, feeling Piers tremble slightly at the entry, but he hadn’t made a sound.

He pushed the knuckle in, slowly twirling the tip and prodded the flesh around.

“See, it’s not so bad.” He pushed around.

“Just feels funny… what if you pressed the wrong buttons?’ Piers said.

“Well then it’s just another oh crap moment, no big deal.” Chris kept working. “Besides, I’m sure you weren’t that resistant when they gave you the douche. That’s got to be way more invasive than what I’m doing now.”

“Well they just distracted me and shoved it in… I was too shy to make a noise.” Piers said, lying on his stomach and holding still.

“Hey what’s 23 time 64?” Chris asked, as he got more lube on his fingers.

“Ugh… twenty times sixty is 1200… ahhhhhhh.” Piers moaned as Chris pushed the whole finger in. “The heck Chris!”

“See, it worked.” Chris said with a smug grin, even if Piers didn’t see it. He wriggled the digit around feeling Piers’ heat and tightness. Gosh, he’d have to spend ages widening him up or else he really wouldn’t fit. Perhaps he should have asked Barry for a dildo... as prepared as Barry is for almost any situation, he doubt he’d have any butt sex experience to pass on.

“…three times sixty is one eighty, four times twenty is eighty…” Piers was still distracting himself, trying to ignore the rubbing and inquisitive finger in his butt.

Chris was sliding the finger in and out, pushing more and more the lube in the tight entrance. Piers was so tight and hot that his cock was already hardening and pulsing at the sight.

“.. plus twelve, 1472.” Piers finally answered.

“Wow, you actually worked it out in your head.” Chris said, as he started to push a second finger in.

“I’m top of the class for a reason, unlike a certain someone who got himself in trouble all the time.” Pier said, now propping his head on his elbows as he got more used to the sensation.

“Your fingers are huge too Chris.”

“Sign of things to come.” Chris said, trying to get more and more lube in and not out. He put a towel under Piers to stop himself making a mess.

“How’s things back there?” He spared a hand to reach around to Piers’ cock and gave a squeeze.

“Yikes.” Piers grunted. “Keep going”

Chris worked his fingers and twirled them around, scissoring and feeling the resistance in the tight passage. He wanted to look for Piers’ prostate too, maybe the magic button will help.

“Ahhh.” Piers moaned and Chris knew he finally got the little hardened spot. He teased at it, playing with Piers like a toy and watching him squirm and moan.

“See, this can be fun.” He said, giving another smack on the butt.

“Man, that’s a lot to look forward to.” Pier said, feeling the entry of the third finger. “ugh….” He pushed the pillow in his face again as Chris buried his fingers in all the way.

“Ok, try finger fucking me.” Chris complied and thrusted back and forth slowly. Piers was still squeezing some of the time but he’s reminding himself to relax.

“Yeah, like that, if you don’t squeeze you won’t hurt yourself. Feel the lube? It’ll just glide along.” His own cock was twitching in anticipation.

“Ughhhh.” Piers groaned at the assault. Chris isn’t even in yet. He’s going to get totally destroyed.

“OMG.” He felt the thickness and assault of four fingers. “OMG omg omg omg” His breathing got shorter as he felt his hole stretched to the limit.

“Relax, and deep breaths Piers.” Chris held still as he felt Piers panic. That isn’t good, but Piers should be able to recover. “It’s your body, it’ll listen to you. You tell it to relax and it will. The more scared you are the tighter you get. It’s instinct, but you can fight it Piers, you’re a fucking Green Beret.”

“….ugh. And you’re fucking a Green Beret…” Piers grunted and put his mind to work.

“Much better.” Chris finally sighed as the fingers slid more easily in Piers’ butt. He felt bad…Piers might have difficulty walking tomorrow.

“Hey, I think we’re almost good.” He said. “You’re taking it well Piers, time for me to come in.”

He threw the box of magnums to Piers for him to have the honours.

Piers took the box and studied the packaging. “XXL? Gosh Chris, are these for a horse?”

“Aren’t you lucky to ride a stud like me?” Chris said, slapping his erection on Piers’ butt, watching the cheeks jiggle with each bounce.

“Hahaha, that feels funny.” Pier said, as he took out a condom and opened the golden foiled package.

“Here, I’ll put it on.” It has become their ritual. He held onto the Chris’ warm steely flesh and rolled the large condom over it. It was still a snug fit.

“Ok, head down, butt up and relax.” Chris poured copious amount of lube on his shaft and pressed his helm at the rim.

“Hmmm…” Piers moaned at the flesh to flesh contact.

“Here goes.” Chris tilted his hips and with a little push he got his flared crown in.

“Wowwwwww” Piers said, feeling the pressure as he was opened from behind. He felt the indescribable connection feeling Chris inside for the first time. He could almost feel the pulse in Chris’ cock.

“Uhhhh…” He gripped at the pillow as Chris slid an inch in. He felt the head slide past his prostate and gave a moan. He forced himself to keep relaxing and staying open. Unlike the fingers, Chris’ shaft only got thicker and it stayed that way. He was kinda glad he didn’t have to look.

“Damn Piers.” Chris breathed heavily with two inches buried in Piers. Piers was so warm and tight, and he felt so comfortable. He really wanted to let go and fuck Piers hard, but he loved the sniper far too much to want to hurt him. Instead, he put his arms around Piers’ sides and guided him back gently onto his cock.

“Yeah. Like that.” He slowly fucked Piers with the first three inches of his cock, just gently in and out, even at this level of penetration he could feel himself losing it. It was tighter than anything he’d experience, and so tender, and so hot, and he could feel Piers’ emotions from within. Piers was still anticipating, still wanting, still hungry…. He fed him another inch, and another…

“Oh… “ Piers was gasping lightly at each stroke as he got accommodated to Chris’ hardness. The hot rod was pulsing and prodding all over his ass, and while it was still very tight and he felt very stretched he could also start to feel pleasure from being filled, from taking Chris in.

“Doing great Piers, you’ve got most of me now.” Chris said, sliding his cock slowly in and out. He was going to able to get it in after all. He kept pushing just a little more each thrust, steadying and controlling himself too even as it wanted to pass out in bliss on each stroke.

“Yeah, I can take you, go Chris,” Piers opened himself wider and arched his back a little to help guide Chris’ flesh. He felt as if he could almost feel him in his tummy, and gave an inquisitive rub.

“Haha, not yet Piers.” Chris pushed more of himself in, and started picking up the strokes a little. Still, he wasn’t used to the very long strokes he was giving, and it was new for him too.

“Fucking huge Chris…. you’re just so fucking huge.” Piers grit his teeth and slammed his eyes closed as he let Chris please himself. He was feeling like he was being impaled, but at least Chris was gentle, and the time it took warming up was definitely worth it.

“There, there, there.” Chris signed as it finally got all his cock in. “Feeling it now Ace?” Piers could feel a bulge in his stomach alright. “God damn Chris, that’s all you?” He propped himself on elbows and knees, taking the moment to survey the giant barrel in his ass.

“Fuck. I didn’t know I could take that much cock.”

“Told ya so.” He steadily withdrew inch by inch.

“Chrissssss….” Piers moaned at the disappointment, but it didn’t last long, as Chris now slid all of himself back in.

“God that’s so long!” Piers said, it felt almost as if the stroke was never going to end.

“Alright, I’m going to fuck you baby.” Chris said as he gave another light smack.

With that, he was off for the adventure over unknown pastures. He rode Piers’ ass lightly and gently, bouncing and trotting along the room filled with both their grunts and groans. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was particularly penetrating, echoing thud, thud, thud as Chris’ balls slapped Piers’ taint.

“Fuck yeah Piers. Fuck I feel like passing out.” Chris gripped both hands on Piers’ waist, holding him in as he fucked him lightly with full and half strokes. “Ohhhhh fuckkkk yeah.” He hadn’t fucked for a long time, and it took a while to get his rhythm back, but his body knew just what to do.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” The men seem to have lost their power of speech as physical sensation overwhelmed their brains and thoughts, they’re just moaning and gasping at whatever syllable crossing their heads. Chris was working up a sweat and he could smell Piers’ scent getting stronger too.

“Oh god I love you.” He pushed in all the way and just threw his arms around Piers in a tight three pronged hug, bucking his hips as the arms held on.

“Ahhhhh Chris….” Piers was moaning and crying too. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling anymore, it was love, it was sex, it was right, it was wrong, it was raw, it was painful, but it was so divine and enjoyable at the same time. He didn’t mind getting fucked, he didn’t mind taking Chris’ cock anymore. He just wanted to be fucked.

‘Fuck me hard Chris.” His impatience finally got the better of him too and he gripped the barrel within gently and rhythmically. He moved his hips along to Chris’ pace, feeling every inch, every ridge and bump of the powerful cock within as they both heat up from the friction and the arousal.

“Oh fuck Piers how do you do that?” Chris felt the barrage of assault all across his shaft and had to pause for a second to not let go right there. Where was Piers pulling all these tricks from? He fucked lightly with the first half of his cock and occasionally plunged in for the full stroke, working and teasing both Piers and himself, but soon he even lost count of what he was doing. His hips were just moving on their own and he was only faintly aware he was crushing Piers by the ribs at his demanding touch. He was losing it. He loved every second of being in Piers, feeling the hard muscles and ribs quivering with the shallow breaths, feeling the solid muscle of the taunt ass cheeks as he pumped in and out, the breathy moans of the sniper who otherwise was always so composed and collected. Seeing the sheen of sweat and the reddened flush on the creamy skin of his ace, grunting and heaving as if they had just completed a mission. He thrusted in and out, feeling the firm massage of Piers’ depths squeezing along his cock, he couldn’t hold back, he just went along with what feels good and pleasuring himself in the virgin canal of his Special Forces partner.

Piers was biting the pillow and he was misty eyed from the pleasurable assault, leaving drops of tears on the light fabric. He moaned and writhed to each powerful thrust, feeling the strength and radiant heat of Chris’ body behind him, feeling the slap of his balls on his ass, feeling the taunting friction of his most sensitive and virgin rosebud taking in the barrel of his lover. He relaxed hearing Chris grunt and moan in pleasure, the way he spoke his name with delight and discovery like it was the sweetest sound on earth. The way his fingers grappled and grasped and slid over his torso, a man who is at once so satisfied yet who wants so much more. His knees were no longer supporting his own weight, and he would have collapsed if Chris wasn’t holding him up. He even forgot about his erect cock, forgot about his own arousal and orgasm until he felt Chris rubbing over and over in his ass and the familiar but now so foreign sensation sent shivers up his spine..

“Ahhhhhh” He jerked his head back and arched his backside as his cock spewed ropes and ropes of white onto the pristine white towel underneath, his cock pointing an angry red as the throbs of pleasure from both front and back assaulted and overwhelmed his senses. He lost track of where he was, and as he contracted he felt the insides rub against the steel hot pole in his body and his contractions were passed onto the erect member within. He panted as the waves of pleasure spread from his butt and his cock over the rest of his body, spreading to Chris as his tip throbbed and danced in the air. He almost wished this moment could go on forever as Chris fucked the cum right out of him.

Chris was grunting wildly, loudly like an animal as he felt Piers turn to putty in his arms. For a moment he thought he broke the sniper until he heard Piers gave the loudest grunt and felt jets of warm cum on his fingers and arms. He fucked a load right out of Piers. He didn’t know that was possible, and he was so turned on feeling the twitch of the root of Piers’ cock and through his insides. Piers snaked his waist and bore down on Chris’ cock, and he felt each pang and twitch of Piers’ pleasure with such clarity through his sensitive tip. He could smell Piers’ cum and sex and it made his body pulse from within. He contemplated pausing and holding back, but his body demanded he keep going and he thrusted along to Piers’ rhythm, feeling the electrifying glow that surged from his cock to his spine and mind and his consciousness grew white hot. He felt and saw only an expanse of white as he grunted in want and buried himself right up the heated alley. He felt his balls twitch and it was as if time stood still. The first burst squirted from his tip and immediately filled the condom with a gooey warmth, and as he thrusted along his cock leapt of its own accord, and it was as if a tap was turned on in his loins and he sprayed his seed liberally within Piers, catching and filing the reservoirs of the condom. He forgot how hard his fingers were griping Piers or how far up he jammed his cock as they both shuddered and panted like animals at the release. His journey was suddenly at the apex and he was in euphoria, his heart thundering in his chest as his cock spasmed wildly in Piers. He panted, lost in sensation, lost in emotion, and it was a while later while his consciousness finally registered what had happened and told him he’d came in the depths of his lover. His mind swam in bliss over the flood of biochemicals in his brain, his cock was still bathing in a sea of life giving white in the hot slippery furnace that is the cream of the berets. He lost the strength in his knees too, and he collapsed, pushing Piers down onto the sperm soaked towel below.

Piers went limp under the weight of Chris’ body, feeling the warmth above and the stickiness below. He was gasping and moaning in his afterglow, his butt still satisfied and pleased with the big thick rod held captive within. Half of him wanted the ex-pilot to keep probing , but the other half told him how sore he already was and how drained he is feeling even if Chris did almost all the work. They’d have to do this again tomorrow, the day after, and maybe every day after. He’s a twenty two year old soldier at the prime of his life, there’s no going back after sex with Chris.

Chris’ body grew heavier and heavier. “You ok back there?” Piers said, trying to wriggle to get more breathing space.

“Mugh” Chris let out a moan of something.

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep in my butt ok!” Piers snapped, thinking of what happened on his first time. Chris was really way too accommodating. Sleeping with that inside couldn’t have been comfortable. Then again, Chris is really too big to be anything close to comfortable. “Chris, we have to clean up, you can’t sleep yet!” He moaned and tried to throw a weak punch on the heavy body on his back, but he couldn’t reach him from the present angle.

“Mmm….” Chris was like a child passed out after exhaustion. Piers turned his head to look. He looked so peaceful, so satisfied…a man who worked hard to bring security and pleasure to his partner. It was an intimate moment, and Piers smiled, but he had to wake him.

“Chris!!” He squeezed the thick shaft in his butt with all his might.

“Ahhhhhh! Ouch!!” Chris finally responded in shock as he jolted awake. “Shit Piers. Did I pass out?” He felt the clench on his cock. He forgot how strong Piers could be.

“Alright, hold still.” He found the base of the condom and slowly withdrawn himself, and below him Piers winced and finally let out a sighing moan as the girthy invader finally pulled out.

“Shit, look at this,” Chris saw the XXL condom was filled to a third with his spunk. Piers evidently did something to him, despite this being his second load.

“Man you are some stud aren’t you.” Piers smiled as he gave the fluid filled pouch a flick. “Good thing you can’t knock me up you big buck.”

“Fuck yeah.” Chris said, proud of his conquest and achievements. He tied a knot in the condom and helped Piers up with the towel as they retreated to the shower to clean up. They stumbled along slowly, holding each other up to work the blood back to the other parts of their body.

“Ahhh.” There’s nothing like the relaxing cascade of warm water over their bodies, and they just stood with the back to the wall, panting and reliving the experience of their first encounter with Chris topping.

“Piers, thank you. You’re amazing.” Chris said, kissing Piers for who knows how many times that day.

“I guess you popped my cherry after all…” Piers said, eyes innocent as he held a hand to his butt, twisting his lips in a bit of a pout.

“Hey, it’s not so bad right?” Chris said gently as he cuddled Piers. “I looked after you.”

“You did. But it’s still big. I’m going to be so sore tomorrow… good thing I didn’t ride my bike here.”

“Haha, and you fell asleep with you dick in me and put me on a bike my next morning! Now you know how much I spoilt you Piers.”

“Sorry Chris, you’re a champ.” He held out a towel and dried Chris up, then smiled as the gestured was reciprocated.

“Yay, finally bedtime, and the bed isn’t a mess!” Back in bath robes, Piers straightened the sheets and threw himself on the bed.

“Hehe, experience and preparation.” Chris said, putting the lube and condoms back under the bed.

“Ugh, it’s been a long day, let’s call it quits.” They grabbed a pillow each and were out almost as soon as they hit the light.

* * *

 

They woke up with Chris’ head resting on Piers’ chest pulling each other to a cuddle. Their arms must have found each other during the night.

“Ugh.” Chris looked for the clock. “What time is it?”

“Mmm…” Piers was still breathing lightly in rest. Chris strained his neck for a look. It was almost 9:30.

“Hey sleepyhead, we should get up.” It was nice to sleep in a bit, it was a taxing week, especially for Piers who hadn’t slept properly for days.

“Awww…” Piers gave a stir, but hugged Chris more tightly.

“Piersey, get up.” Chris whispered in his ear.

Nothing happened.

“Piers.” He reached a hand under the robe to try to tickle him, but Piers just grunted.

He played with Piers’ hair, feeling the short hair prick his hands and smiled. Piers would normally protest the action, but he was still too tired to care.

“Hey I heard they do nice bacon and sausages for breakfast. If you keep sleeping there mightn’t be any left.” Chris resorted to the last trick he’d known.

“Ooh! Bacon!” Piers stretched at the sound of bacon and almost hit Chris with his fist.

“Look at you…” Chris smiled but gave Piers a shove as he sat up.

“Mmm. Lazy Saturday morning breakfast, and I don’t even have to cook” Piers said, still groggy as he sipped his latte in the mess hall. They were one of the last people around getting food.

Chris smiled and drank his orange juice watching Piers attack the huge pile of bacon on his plate. He went for eggs and sausages instead.

“Ah, coffee is decent too.” Piers said, finally looking more like himself with coffee in his system. He didn’t even bother cutting his bacon properly, resorting to biting it off his fork.

“I wonder how long we’re being kept here.” Chris said, taking a bite of the sausage.

“Probably free to go once we’re debriefed.” Piers shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me where we are though, I’m happy lounging around here when you’re around. Fort Ironhide seems so boring in comparison.

* * *

 

It was finally time to meet up with Jill and Barry for their debriefing.

“Colonel Valentine, Captain Burton.” The pair stood to attention in the meeting room at the entrance of their officer and sponsor and gave a proud salute.

“Lieutenant Piers Nivans, Agent Chris Redfield.” Jill greeted the pair, returning the salute. “At ease.” She gestured for them to sit.

“I’ll start by saying that I’m not that particular regarding military formalities and tradition around here. In my opinion respect is to be earned, not expected, so you can be a bit more relaxed and a bit more open to speaking your mind in my company.

We had more or less wrapped up the infiltration at the compound. We have a number of captured personnel to interview. The teams are gathering whatever information they can and isolating any specimens and compounds they deem a risk. There will be a lot of data and people to sort through also and in time that may tell us more about Tricell’s operations.

Lt. Nivans, I would like to hear the full report of the mission starting Tuesday till we ran into you again on Friday. Every bit of intel will help.”

The three listened intently as Piers recalled with precision and accuracy the relevant information and operations of their scouting mission, the attack on Wednesday, the unease on Thursday and their struggles throughout. Chris clenched his fists tightly when he heard about what Irving did.

“Thank you for the detailed report, it was exceptionally well put together.” Jill paused, looked at her notes and gestured for Piers to grab a glass of water.

“With that noted, I shall start by debriefing on the situation with the Tricell branch we had scouted out this week. We can confirm that it was a facility used to testing and developing bioweapons, and the creatures we have encountered together is a testament of the progress and threat that Tricell possess.

The good news is that Tricell as a company did not appear to be fully infiltrated with bioterrorism activities. The activities we encountered seemed more to be of a splintered group gone rogue, and overall Tricell still appeared to have humanity’s interests at heart. We shall continue to monitor the situation of course, and begin negotiation with the positions of power behind Tricell for cooperation shortly.

With thanks to your involvement, and the collective efforts of all our agents and operatives, the compiled stock of bioweapons and experiments have been eliminated significantly. We cannot claim that there are no other training and experimenting facilities nearby, but we have hit the bulk of their stores. In particular the efforts of Charlie Cell in eliminating in many of their scouts have bought us significant time in planning and executing our full scale enforcement of the facility.

The bad news is that at least one of the persons in a position of power, one Excella Gionne is still on the loose. Evidence suggests that she had never spent actual time in the facility during the course of the operation and operates from another location. We will need to find her and stop her research and confiscate any subjects and bioweapons stockpiled.

The most troubling aspect of rogue Tricell’s activities of course, is their use of human subjects, human experiments, committing acts of significant torture, and the use of agents to dominate and turn an agent’s will, least of all the eldritch abominations created from the bodies of our operatives after their death. Each of these crimes is already punishable with the full force of the law, and combined, they have trespassed the heaviest moral and ethical barriers humanity had ever experienced. This cannot be allowed to continue, and if exposed, the reins of power can change hands overnight. S.T.A.R.S. will continue to hunt for those responsible, establish their weakness and develop appropriate countermeasures to protect the peoples of the United States of America, indeed, the people of every nation on Earth from the horrors and atrocities of rogue Tricell agents.”

She gave a pause after the long speech, looking over the furrowed brows of both Chris and Piers.

“Do you have any questions on this so far?”

“No ma’am, they can wait,” Piers answered for both after exchanging a glance with Chris.

“Before I continue, you must be wondering why I’m telling you all this, Lt. Nivans.” She looked and stared into the hazel pupils.

“I am appreciative of the intel ma’am. I respect the weight and significance of your office and mission.” Piers replied calmly.

“Lieutenant Nivans, you and your team have performed exceptionally over the last four days against an unknown threat the likes of which none of you have even seen or imagined. You have proven to be able to keep yourself cool and tactical under combat with bioorganic weapons and evade enemy personnel as far as you were capable. Our tracking teams had shown you were able to lose track of your pursuers from Wednesday night until Thursday, even after falling out of contact from teams and losing your backup and evac. When threatened with bodily harm you have not relented to their consent and upon regaining freedom you thrust yourself into an admirable display of courage and mastery in unfamiliar, intense combat situations.  From Delta Team’s report the installation had been laden with heavily fortified traps and turrets, all of which you and Agent Redfield had disabled within a very short space of time. Your performance on the field rivalled that of our top operatives. Even under severe emotional and traumatic circumstances you were able to keep in pursuit of our objectives and display restraint and emotional resilience, and that is an innate quality we cannot cultivate alone from any of our training.” She gave a pause and stood up, and Barry, Chris and Piers followed suit.

“It is my pleasure and desire, therefore, First Lieutenant Piers Nivans, to extend a full invitation on behalf of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Safeguard for you to join us as a field agent. I know that you are a valued and trusted member and marksman of the first Special Forces Group and may prefer to continue serving in that capacity. I understand if you have any reservations or questions about our top secret unit, but our doors will remain open to you even if you choose not to accept at this stage. You will have time to think over the decision.”

“Thank you ma’am, but that won’t be necessary. I have just completed a term of deployment with the Special Forces group and tied up all the loose ends in the Far East. I am not currently involved in any new assignments. After being confronted with the horrors and threat of bioterrorism, and in recognising the personal losses of two of my comrades, Luiz Parra and Sam Gardiner, I am only too humble to lend my services towards protecting humanity from the despicable practices of rogue Tricell and similar terrorist threats.” He spoke positively in a measured tone on his acceptance. Chris just quietly nodded in the background. He was immeasurably proud of Piers.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Nivans, for choosing to pledge your services with us. We can negotiate the details and transfer procedures later. I know Special Forces members enjoy a very high degree of compensation for their training and risks, but you will have a very handsome remuneration, and we will endeavour to look after all your needs at S.T.A.R.S. as gratitude to the risk and burden you bear in the course of your services.”

“Agent Redfield, we skipped this part yesterday, but we shall induct you along with Agent Nivans. We are grateful that you have agreed to join us at such short notice yesterday morning, and for your willingness to listen and believe in S.T.A.R.S. and the importance of our work despite having no prior confrontation or knowledge of our operations. I appreciate the restraint you have shown when challenged in circumstances pertaining personal emotional investment of our rescues. You have taken up the toughest job of point man in accompanying Captain Burton and myself as we infiltrated the compound, and you have adapted your skills and approach flawlessly as we encountered waves of hostiles in all shapes and sizes.  As with Agent Nivans, you have shown exceptional bravery and emotional resilience fighting bioorganic weapons and enemy personnel, and both your close quarters combat and marksmanship prowess are among the best I’ve personally witnessed. With your outstanding performance in the mission yesterday, the brilliance of your combat performance in the air while serving in the US Air Force, along with the glowing endorsement and recommendation of Captain Burton I now waive both of your probationary periods and induct you as official S.T.A.R.S. agents.” She smiled warmly at the pair as Barry took out a pair of badges.

“With that, Agent Chris Redfield, Agent Piers Nivans, I, Lieutenant Colonel Jill Valentine, on the behalf of the United States and her people am proud to induct you as official members of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Safeguard, otherwise known as S.T.A.R.S. We shall treat you as one of our brothers, and together we shall stand as humanity’s last line of defence against the atrocities and joint threats of bioterrorism and cyberterrorism.” She affixed the badges to Piers’ and Chris’ shirt, and it will become a permanent part of their service uniform.

“Welcome, Chris and Piers.” Barry approached and shook hands with Chris and Piers warmly. “We’re family now.” They studied the badge on each other. It was a five pointed star tinted blue and embossed with the S.T.A.R.S. logo, and above read the latin motto _Semper Vigilare_ : “Ever watching, ever vigilant”

“We can discuss now more at length about your questions and towards your integration into S.T.A.R.S. As you know, we are a top secret military branch, and we cannot reveal the true nature of our service to family and friends outside of S.T.A.R.S. Fortunately, as you were both officers of the US military, you and your family members would have been well trained and instructed on our protocols. You are officially agents in a special operations research unit related to the Special Forces, requiring diversified skills and experience towards developing simulated military training exercises and scenarios.  When deployed, you are on official field tests under real world conditions.  Most of that is actually not far from the truth.  Combating cyber and bioterrorism isn’t an everyday job, so there are a lot of simulation exercises to prepare you for the unknown.”

“Understood, colonel. My father is also a colonel in the US Army… would he know of S.T.A.R.S.’ existence, and if not will he buy the excuse?”

“Hmm. I daresay Col. Nivans will not know about us unless he had any personal run-ins. However if he ever suspects or needs to check anything he will have direct access to my office to address his questions. For his sake, you are officially still a member of the Special Forces, but will be spending significant amounts of time in advanced weapons development and testing due to your exceptional marksmanship.” She said with a smile. “We will keep you updated with a set of your Special Forces uniforms for functions. The only difference is you can wear our badges with it.

“You owe her one, Piers.” Barry said. “Advanced weapons testing is one of the best parts about the job! If you thought you knew about guns before, our research division will have you changing your mind. We would love to hear your input and get you some time with our toys!”

“I feel like a superhero.” Chris said.  “My day job is running computer simulations, but my true identity is a top secret military agent bringing power hungry tyrants to justice.” 

“This probably isn’t even your final form, Chris.” Barry said with a chuckle as he patted Chris’ shoulder.

“Indeed, S.T.A.R.S. will need more recruits like you. I’d say that after you we’d be hard pressed to find agents of the same calibre.” Jill said, smiling as she looked over the pair.

“As for military rank, your prior military ranks are recognised, but the official titles are dropped as we tend to operate in small teams of two or four. As you have both undergone officer training we will put you in positions of leadership as we see fit based on the type of operation and your personal strengths. Both of you will have the field ranks of ‘Agent’ or ‘Officer’ and will be assigned to Captain Burton’s charge. He will help you be outfitted, trained and eventually transit towards field operations. We will have a lot to go through for the next few days, so enjoy some leave. You can report back next Wednesday for official induction and training, and I daresay Barry might request your help with some of our activities at the facility.

“Yes, ma’am.” They signed a number of papers that Barry held out for them, and exchanged a beaming gaze at the prospect of both finally being full-fledged members of S.T.A.R.S. They are now officially work partners, free to train, and live, and work and fight together. That sense of purpose and longing that they were searching through only a week ago had finally materialised into reality.

* * *

 

“You like the view Piers?”

“It’s breathtaking.” The young lieutenant was transfixed in the seat of the first officer. He’d flown in choppers many times, but never really paid attention to the view below. It sure is different up the front.

They were over 2000 feet above the landscape, with Barry granting permission for Chris to fly one of the smaller S.T.A.R.S. helicopters around to ‘get his wings bent back into shape.’ The young pilot was only too eager for a joy ride and to show his partner a thing or two.

The smell of jet fuel, the vibrations of the craft, the steady hum of the blades above all faded into the background as they surveyed the mountains and valleys before them.

“It’s great to be able to fly again.” Chris said with a smile beneath his aviators. “I never feel more alive than when I’m hanging up here in the air, all alone with me and my wingman.”

“I’ve always got your back, RedWing.”

“And I’ll always watch out for you, Green Beret.”

Piers smiled as he looked at the summer sun over the country fields. It reminded him of home.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do since I was a pilot?” The daring airman asked, the glint of the sun reflecting off his aviators.

“What?” Piers turned and caught the cheeky grin on Chris’ face, smiling like a teenager.

“This.” He steady the controls, pulled an arm around Piers’ shoulder and met him with a kiss.

“Aww.” Piers said, watching the sparkle of delight on Chris’ toothy grin.

“It was a silly teenage dream of mine ever since joining the air force. I’d always dream one day I can pull my date up in the air, and have some time just by ourselves drinking in the most beautiful views and share a kiss or two.” He said, smiling as he finally saw the little knot disappear from Piers’ brows. “You’re the first date to share this with me.”

“And here I was, thinking that roaming the highways on my bike with a hot stud on my back would be my dream come true. I guess I’ve got to, uh, expand my horizons a little…” He couldn't stop smiling even if he tried, staring out as far as his hawk eyes could see.

“I know baby. You’re my dream come true.”

When the lonesome Green Beret meets dejected ex-Zoomie, sparks fly, bodies entwine and destinies are wrought. They shall go on tackling, one challenge at a time, righting each wrong, fighting each fight until one day they look back, and realise that their accomplishments and conquests lay as bright and numerous as stars in the night sky.

_Ever watching, ever vigilant._

-End of Part 1-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a story. Thank you so much to my dear readers for following along. It's been a good challenge to me as a writer trying more action and plot twists and oh so glorious sexy times. I was basically writing a chapter a day, posting as I go, and at average of 5000+ words a chapter, it really took a lot out of me to keep up.
> 
> Thank you to ViridianK for helping plot some of the ideas and getting my writing out of a rut, Even though I updated almost daily at times the fic was really in danger of falling flat on its face as well. Thank also for providing me with the means of studying Barry and Claire in greater detail in the form of Revelations 2!
> 
> I have some ideas of Part 2 but it'll take some plotting so I won't be in a hurry to write it.  
> With luck, I'll start working on my next fic 'The Ultimate Weapon', set post RE6 offering a very realistic and plausible scenario of how Piers survives and recovers from the events and together with a united team of agents continue fighting against the greatest threats the world had ever seen. Watch my tumblr for updates!
> 
> I want to continue improving in my writing and your feedback is welcomed. Feel free to drop a note here or on tumblr to share what you liked or what you think could be improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [tumblr](http://theosymphany.tumblr.com/) for various story tidbits, party banter and update notifications.


End file.
